Brave
by Ashalita Hisatake
Summary: After the war, both Nohr and Hoshido finally can be in peace. Soldiers that served the war settled down and had families especially King Ryoma and his queen Ashalita(Corrin). However, a new threat appeared in Hoshido and it is up to King Ryoma and his two sons Shiro and Kana to protect the peace.
1. Chapter 1: United Again

**Dear Readers,**

 **I noticed that there wasn't a lot of CorrinxRyoma stories and I love Ryoma so I started to write one myself. I used my name in this story because well... I can. But please give your thoughts in the matter.**

 **-Ashalita**

 **P.S: I don't own Fire Emblem and the characters but love it!**

 **Chapter One: United Again**

"Prince Shiro, it is time to wake up." A voice said.

"Five more minutes…" He said, cuddling in his cozy sheet. He was a handsome teenager with spiky white hair. Then an icy feeling raced throughout his body. He bolted up his bed and found a maid with long pink hair. "Felicia, do you always have to do that?"

"It is my job to make sure that you are up my prince." She said, giggling.

 _This woman name is Felicia and she is my mom's retainer and maid. She is a bit clumsy. She is very close with my mother. They are actually close friend even when they are from different classes in society._

"You don't do that to Kana." He pouted.

"That's because he would be already awake for me to do so." She said. "Your mother wishes you to wake up early. Your father would be arriving any moment."

"Fine, I am only doing this for mom." He said.

"Good, I will leave you to get ready." Felicia said, walking out the room.

 _My name is Shiro and I am the high prince of Hoshido. I am the son of King Ryoma and Queen Ashalita and I am 14 years old. As the future heir, there are a lot of responsibilities for me to do and somehow I find it troublesome._

When Shiro got ready, he walked out of the room in his red royal robe. "Great, dad is coming today. I can't even connect with that guy. He is always so strict and serious." Shiro said, letting out a sigh.

"BIG BROTHER!" A voice screamed. He turned and found a boy with brown spiky hair and a smile on his face. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and black pants. He was also wearing a blue bandanna around his neck.

"Kana, what's up?" Shiro asked.

"Did you hear? Papa is coming home." The boy said.

 _This firecracker name is Kana, my little brother and he is only 10. He may be young but he is very mature for his age. He is like my best friend in the palace because he will always listen to what I have to say. He is good at giving advice and makes me happy in an instant. He is also my sparring partner and I have to say he is really good but don't tell him that._

"I heard Kana." Shiro said. "Felicia told me. She made sure I got the memo."

"I miss papa." Kana said. "Do you miss papa, big brother?"

"Kana, I miss him…" Shiro said sarcastically. _Why does he leave his family behind? Some husband and father he turns out to be…_

"Your Highnesses, the Queen request an audience with you all." A butler said. He had gray hair that is pinned to a ponytail.

"MORNING JACOB!" Kana said, hugging him.

 _This guy is my mom's butler, Jacob. He aims for perfection. He is actually the best butler in the whole kingdom and he doesn't want to serve anyone else. He is loyal to my mom just like his wife Felicia. Yes, the clumsy maid and the perfectionist butler are married._

"Well, good morning Prince Kana." Jacob said, patting his head. "I hope you had pleasant dreams last night."

"Yup, I dreamt about being a hero and brought peace to our homeland. I even dreamt that our kingdom was filled with flowers." Kana said happily. "Especially blue roses… They are so pretty and blue. I love the color blue. Jacob, do we have blue roses? I want to give some roses to Mama."

"Sorry my prince, blue roses only bloom during winter and it is the middle of spring." Jacob said, kneeling in front of him. "But I will promise to plant some when winter comes along."

"Thank you Jacob, you're the best." Kana said, hugging him.

"But I will be happy to show you blue roses in a book Prince Kana." Felicia said, walking towards them. "I can find it in the library for you."

"I would love that." He said. "Thank you Felicia." He then grabbed her hand. "Felicia, can you use your ice powers on me please?"

"Whatever for, young prince?" Felicia asked. "I only use it on slugabed."

"I hope you are not referring to me." Shiro said, crossing his arms.

"Oh my dear prince, I will never do anything of the sort." Felicia said, giggling.

"I just like the cold." Kana said, giving her puppy eyes. "Please just this once."

"Aww Kana, you are just too adorable." Felicia said, hugging him. "I will only do it once okay." Felicia cupped his face and lightly used her ice magic on him.

"It is so nice and cool." Kana said, letting out a sigh of awe.

"I am happy that someone appreciates it." Felicia said, giggling.

"Kana, Mom wants us now so we better hurry." Shiro said. _What can I say? I have a very adorable little brother that can make anyone happy. That is a rare trait to have._

"Okay…" Kana said, racing towards him. They walked to the throne room and found a woman in a beautiful red dress. Her white hair almost hit the ground and it was decorate with jewels. "MORNING MAMA!"

"Morning my sons, I am happy you can join me." She said, smiling.

 _That beautiful woman is my mom, Ashalita. She is the daughter of the late Queen Mikoto. You are probably thinking that my parents are siblings and they are married but no. It turns out that my mom and dad are not siblings. Confusing right? To keep a story short, they fell in love and had us. Everyone says that my mom is a splitting image of grandmother. She is a kind and beautiful queen. I sometimes wonder if my dad is treating her right._

"Mama, is Papa really coming today?" Kana asked. "Is he really coming?"

"Yes, he is. I just got a message that he is on his way." Ashalita replied, patting him on the head. "You must be excited."

"I am…" Kana said. "I want to show him my new moves I learned from Shiro. I am pretty good with a sword."

"I know he would be proud that you are getting strong Kana." His mother said.

"I want to give him these flowers I picked in our garden. It is the lilies we planted Mama. They grew beautifully and just in time for Papa." Kana said, showing her mother white lilies. "Do you think he will like it? I know it is not very manly."

"Oh darling, he would definitely love it." Ashalita said, smiling. She then turned to Shiro. "Shiro, are you okay?"

"I am fine Mom." Shiro said. "I just don't get why Dad is always gone."

"Your father is creating peace with our neighboring kingdom. I know that you miss him being home but you would spend time with him when he gets back." Ashalita said, walking towards him.

"I don't miss him." He pouted. She then cupped his face and smiled. "I mean… I just don't like him gone."

"My son, he may be gone but he still loves you and your brother dearly. He will never abandon us." Ashalita said. Then the doors open and a man in samurai attire entered the room along with two male ninjas. _He will always come home to us._

"PAPA!" Kana screamed, racing towards his father. He hugged his father tightly.

 _Yup, that's our dad, King Ryoma. He is strong and brave just like any other noble king. He travels back and forth to Nohr to create peace with the King. My mother was actually raised there but that is a completely different story. The thing that bugs me is my birthright. Everyone expects me to be like him… How can I? He is just too perfect._

"Kana, I just left for two weeks and it seems that you are getting taller." Ryoma said, hugging him back. "So how is my little warrior?"

"I am fine. I train with Shiro every day and I feel that I am getting stronger because of him. I want to spar with you Papa." Kana said. "I want to know if I improved."

"Oh really, I won't go easy on you." Ryoma said.

"Bring it on Papa." Kana said."I want to show you how strong I have gotten." His father patted his head.

"I can't wait." Ryoma said.

"Oh I almost forgot. Papa, I got you this." Kana said, giving him the white lilies. "I planted them with Mama on the day you left. Isn't it pretty Papa?" He kneeled in front of him and smiled.

"It is pretty Kana. How did you know I love the color white?" He said, grabbing the flowers.

"You do?" Kana said.

"Yes, I love white because it reminds me of your mother." Ryoma said. Ashalita smiled after she heard that. "Thank you Kana, I love the lilies." Kana hugged him and started crying.

"I miss you Papa." Kana cried. "Please don't leave again."

"I miss you as well, I miss all of you." Ryoma said, hugging him back.

"Then you should stop leaving all the time." Shiro said. He stood up and turned to him.

"Shiro, it is good to see you too. Thank you for being there for Kana." Ryoma said.

"It is my job as an older brother." Shiro said. _I don't know why I even bother. Being your son is so damn hard._

"Milady, I hope you didn't have any problems while I was gone." The ninja with green hair said. "I am not supposed to leave your side."

 _This is Kaze, he is my mom's retainer. My mom wanted him to live his life as he sees fit with his wife and child but like Felicia and Jacob, they love to be by her side. So he remain as her retainer and also a loyal friend._

"Kaze, you worried too much." The ninja with red hair said. "She is strong. She can protect herself."

 _This grumpy ninja is Saizo, Kaze's twin older brother. He is my dad's retainer. I don't know a lot about him besides him loyal to my dad and also hating sweets. He is strong and suitable to protect my dad._

"Oh Kaze, I am fine. Saizo is right, I can protect myself and if I can't I have my friends to help me." Ashalita said, smiling sweetly at him. "So you shouldn't worry about a thing. I am still breathing and healthy."

"I am happy to hear that milady." Kaze said, bowing in front of her.

"Mama, you are forgetting me and Shiro. We are strong enough to protect you." Kana said.

"Yeah Mom, no one is going to lay a hand on you while we are around." Shiro said.

"Of course, I have my two brave and strong sons to protect me." Ashalita said, smiling. "And I love them very much." Then Jacob entered the room.

"Breakfast is ready milady. I even prepared meals for Kaze and Saizo as you requested." Jacob said, bowing in front of her.

"Thank you Jacob." Ashalita said. "I would like to dine with them today as a reward for bringing my husband back safely."

"No, we have no right to eat with you all." Saizo said.

"We are only your retainers." Kaze added.

"You two are our trustworthy friends." Ashalita said. "I won't take no for an answer." Then Kana grabbed both of the ninja brothers' hands. "Even my children won't take no for an answer."

"Come on Uncle Saizo, Jacob is a pretty good cook." Kana said, pulling him to the dining room. "I promise to not force you to eat sweets again."

"Prince Kana, please let me go." Saizo pleaded.

"Uncle Kaze, Felicia is also good at making cocoa." Kana said, also pulling Kaze. "You have to try it."

"Prince Kana, I can't…" Kaze pleaded. Then Shiro grabbed them both by the shoulder."Prince Shiro…"

"Come on you two, don't be shy. There is enough food for everyone and even Jacob and Felicia will be joining us so let's get something to eat." Shiro said, pushing them to the room. The king and queen were alone.

"Welcome home my king." Ashalita said, smiling at her husband. "I am happy that you are back." He walked towards her and cupped her face. She grabbed his hand and kissed it lightly. "I miss you."

"My queen, it is good to be back." Ryoma said, kissing her forehead. "I have missed you so. It was hard for me to be apart from you, from my family."

"I will always be here, waiting for you with a smile." Ashalita said. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "So anything new came up in the meeting with King Xander?"

"Nothing much… He just wishes to go through some details with our treaty." Ryoma said. "But Princess Elise wishes you well. She misses you dearly."

"I miss her as well. She must be lonely since Camilla moved to Hoshido." Ashalita said, letting out a frown. "I will send her a letter and ask her to come visit me."

"That sounds like a great idea." Ryoma said. "But I have a feeling that you have been lonely."

"Well, Hinoka moved to Nohr after marrying Leo and Sakura married Saizo. She keeps herself busy in the medical hospital she made. Takumi may be your right hand man and advisor but he is busy as well with his wife Camilla and his son Kiragi." She explained. "They haven't visited me in a while and it does feel lonely without my siblings but I have Jacob, Felicia, and my sons to keep my company."

"I am sorry for not being there for you my love." Ryoma said, letting out a frown. "You must be terribly lonely without me."

"Oh Ryoma, you are our king and you must serve our people and bring peace to our kingdom." Ashalita said.

"But I am also your husband." He said. "I shouldn't make you feel lonely and sad. I am supposed to make you happy and even when I just have monthly meetings with King Xander, I still feel that I trap you here."

"Ryoma, I am never alone and I don't feel trapped. I have two wonderful children and a bunch of friends here in this palace." She said. "As a queen, I must support my king on his mission for peace and prosperity. Also, I am your wife and no matter where you go, I know you would come back to me." She said. "You never fail to come back."

"My love, I am happy to have you as my wife." Ryoma said, moving closer to her lips. "I love you so much Ashalita." He was about to seal it with a kiss until…

"MAMA! PAPA! ARE YOU GUYS COMING!" Kana screamed, blushing at the sight of his parents. _Papa is showing love to Mama… This is the first._

"We will be right there." Ryoma said, blushing with embarrassment. Ashalita let out a giggle as he watched her husband turn red. She kissed him on the cheek and he blushed even more.

 _This life… I have never thought my life would turn out this way._ She thought. _Life is full of surprises._ Kana raced towards them and grabbed his father's hand.

"Come on Papa…" Kana said. "Shiro might eat all the good stuff."

"I HEARD THAT!" Shiro screamed. Ryoma was pull away and Ashalita smiled. Her family is finally together once again. She was about to follow them until her dragonstone started glowing.

 _What is going on? Why is it glowing?_ Ashalita thought, staring at the stone. It was use as a pendant hanging on a silver chain. She grabbed it and the throne room disappeared. She was surrounded by darkness.

 ** _"_** ** _Where am I?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I want your soul… Your pretty soul… I will have it."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Who's there?" Ashalita said, looking around. "Show yourself…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I want your soul… Your pretty soul…" Then she suddenly felt her throat tightened as if someone was choking her. She grasped for air. "YOU ARE MINE!" Then red glowing eyes glared at her. "YOUR SOUL WILL BE MINE!"_**

"Ashalita…Ashalita…" The next thing she knew, she was back in the throne room. Ryoma was in front of her, holding both her hands. "My love, are you alright?" She turned to her dragonstone and it wasn't glowing. "Ashalita…"

"Mama, are you okay?" Kana asked, looking worried. "You don't look so good."

"I am sorry, I just spaced out." She lied, smiling at them. _I could have sworn my dragonstone was glowing… And someone in the darkness keeps telling me that he wants my soul._

"Are you sure? Are you ill?" Ryoma asked, placing his hand on her forehead. "You are sweating and hot. I can take you to our chamber so you can rest. I can ask Jacob to bring your food there."

"Oh Ryoma, I am fine. You worry about me too much." She said. _I couldn't just imagine it._ She grabbed his hand. "Let's get something to eat."

"Alright…" Ryoma said. "Are you sure?"

"I am positive my dear." Ashalita said, smiling. _I have to figure out why my dragonstone was glowing._ They walked in the dining room.

"SHIRO, YOU ATE ALL THE BAC ON!" Kana complained.

"I am sorry but I love bacon." Shiro said.

"You meanie, you didn't save me any." Kana said. Then suddenly, a plate full of bacon was right in front of him. "You tricked me."

"You know that I never let you go hungry." Shiro said, patting his head. "I saved a lot for you. I know that you love bacon but remember to balance meat with some veggies."

"Do I have to eat my veggies?" Kana asked.

"If you finished your veggies, I will give you some candy." Shiro said, giving him a wink.

"You are the best." Kana said, eating his bacon and eggs. He also ate his veggies. Saizo and Kaze stood there watching him eat. "Come on Uncle Saizo, you have to eat.."

"Prince Kana, I may have married Lady Sakura but I don't have any right to be your equal." Saizo said.

"Please eat with us Saizo." Ryoma said, sitting on his seat. Ashalita sat beside him. "You are after all my brother in law so please eat up."

"Also, Kaze you are like family to me so please eat." Ashalita said. "I am sure that Orochi won't mind."

"Milady I don't…" Kaze was interrupted by Kana who stuffed his mouth his scramble eggs.

"Yummy right?" Kana said.

"Next time, warn me young prince but yes it is delicious." Kaze said. Shiro was about to do the same thing to Saizo.

"Don't you dare?" Saizo said.

"Aww man, you are no fun." Shiro said. The king and queen watched them eat and bicker with smile on their faces.

"I've never thought hearing a ruckus will make me smile." Ryoma said, grabbing her hand.

"Our family is finally back together." Ashalita said. He kissed her hand and smile.


	2. Chapter 2: A Melody full of Memories

**Chapter Two: A Melody full of Memories**

Ashalita sat in the library, looking through books. _I can't find anything related to a dragonstone._ She was reading a book about dragons. She then found a page with a drawing of the Ancient Dragon of Hoshido. _This drawing is accurate._ She let out a giggle. _I never like turning into a dragon but it is because of Ryoma I learned to love it._

 _I can remember during the war, I was secretly training myself. I was good with a sword with the help of Xander but I still wasn't used to my dragon form. I trained near a waterfall so no one can see me. I didn't want to scare anyone._

 _"_ _Alright, the first thing I need to do is to get used to being the dragon." I said to myself. I transformed into my dragon form and started looking around. "I feel taller." I then flap my wings. "I wonder if I can fly." I was about to try until I heard noises. "Who's there?"_

 _"_ _Ashalita, is that you?" A voice said._

 _"_ _Oh no Ryoma…" I said. "Don't come any closer… I don't want you to see me like this." But he was already in front of me with a smile on his face. He wasn't wearing his armor. His long spiky brown hair was down and he was in a white robe. "Ryoma…"_

 _"_ _Ashalita, what are you doing here?" Ryoma asked. "It is dangerous to be alone at this time. You might have been attacked by an enemy of something."_

 _"_ _I was just training." I said, moving away from him._

 _"_ _Why are you moving away from me?" He asked._

 _"_ _I thought you would be mad seeing this form. I mean… It must have given you bad memories because I almost killed Azura and mother…"_

 _"_ _Ashalita, you don't need to worry about how I feel. I don't blame you for mother's death. I am just happy that she got a chance to see you before she died. Besides, you look beautiful in both forms." He said, looking away from me and blushing. "I have never thought you would be ashamed of this form."_

 _"_ _I am not ashamed, it just bring painful memories." She said._

 _"_ _Then let me make a good memory." Ryoma said, walking towards me. He touched my face and smiled. "You are very beautiful Ashalita." I was so shocked that my transformation became unstable. I transformed back and he was still touching my cheek. I was blushing even worse. I was in a blue dress and reach below knees. "So please don't be sad when you to turn to a dragon. I wish I can turn into one." I grabbed his hand and smiled._

 _"_ _Thank you Ryoma…" I said. "You don't know how much those words mean to me." He blushed even more._

 _"_ _Ashalita, I will always be here for you." He said._

 _At that moment, I realize I was in love with him._

"I don't understand why my queen is hanging around here instead of spending time with her husband. It is all she talked about when he was gone and now he is finally back, she spends her afternoon, reading a book." Jacob said, walking towards her with a silver tray. "I brought some refreshments for you milady."

"Thank you Jacob, I was just researching on something." Ashalita said.

"Researching on what?" Jacob asked.

"On dragonstones but I couldn't find anything related to it." Ashalita said.

"Milady, does it ever occur to you that maybe you are the first person that can turn into a dragon?" Jacob said, preparing her tea.

"I was afraid of that. It is just I was hoping that there were others out there that is going through the same thing as me. I guess I have to talk to Azura after all, she was the one that made my dragonstone. But she is out of town with Subaki and her children. I wonder how I can contact her. The only way I can think of is through a messenger." Ashalita said. "I don't want to ask Kaze because he just got back and I know he is eager to see Orochi and Midori."

"Well, she is coming back within two days." Jacob said. "So I think the best option is to be patient." He gave her a cup of tea. "Your tea milady…"

"Thank you Jacob. I can always count on you. Azura must be happy exploring the world instead of staying here in the castle. I am happy Subaki took her on vacation. A vacation does sound wonderful." Ashalita said.

"You have worked hard especially during the king's absences. To think you were only an imaginative and mischievous little girl before, now you grew up to be a wonderful and wise queen." Jacob said.

"Oh Jacob, you flatter me so." Ashalita said. "I am just happy that we are able to make peace." _But I feel that an evil afoot here. That vision… It felt so real and someone wanted my soul. Why?_ "Where is my husband?"

"He is sparring with Shiro and it is turning into one heated battle." Jacob said. "It seems they don't get along."

"My son Shiro tends to compare himself to his father. He made him is ultimate rival." Ashalita said. "Shiro loves his father deeply but he feels that he is invisible. Shiro doesn't even see that he is a splitting image of his father." She let out a giggle. "They just need some time to sort things out."

Shiro and his father were going at it in the training field. They were at it for a few hours while Kana was sitting beside Felicia, looking through a book of flowers. They stopped and took a breather. "Dad, there is something I always wanted to ask you." Shiro asked.

"What is it son? Speak your mind…" Ryoma said. _This is new… He never stops sparring just to ask me a question._

"Well, the truth is. I…I'm very interested in your sword." Shiro said.

"My sword?" Ryoma said.

"Yeah. Was it custom made?" Shiro asked. "I've never see another blade like it. The design is so ornate. Everything about it seems special."

"Hmmm. Its true tat Raijinto is unique. Hoshidan kings have passed it down from generation to generation." Ryoma explained.

"Wow, so you're saying that my ancestors once used it?" Shiro said.

"It was my father's weapon of choice. There were three sacred weapons of Hoshido. Fuijin Yumi is the powerful bow of the God of Wind, which your Uncle Takumi wields. " Ryoma said. "And the lost blade of the God of Flames, Yato, which the hero of both kingdoms wield. My father had Raijinto and watching him wields it on the battlefield always inspired awe in me. I yearned to have the blade for myself."

"Interesting. I understand the feeling." Shiro said. _We are finally having a normal conversation._

"One day, you will inherit this sword. However, you are not yet ready." Ryoma said. "You lack the discipline and preparedness of a king. Your impetuous nature makes it clear that you aren't ready to lead."

"Why would I be ready?" Shiro snapped. _Back to the scolding… I knew it was too good to be true._ "You were hardly home to even teach me."

"Yes, that's true."

"Are you concerned about my capabilities? I'll continue to develop my skills." Shiro said. "I will prove myself to you. I've gotten much stronger since you left for Nohr. I've even bested you from time to time when we train. You know how much I've improved."

"You've grown as a warrior, certainly." Ryoma said. _I hate to admit, he has gotten a lot stronger._ "But I'm concerned about your unhealthy fixation on winning."

"What are you talking about?!" Shiro snapped. "I mean. I did become a spear fighter to beat you in sparring. But I wouldn't say that I'm obsessed with winning, exactly."

"You only use a spear to try and gain the upper hand?" Ryoma said, letting out a sigh. "Unbelievable."

"Yeah!" Shiro said, smiling. Ryoma let out another sigh.

"That reductive thinking proves how much you still have to learn. You will never inherit this sword with your mind-set.I need some fresh air. I think I'll go check up on your mother to clear my head."

"Ah, come on! Don't storm off! DAD! WE ARE NOT DONE WITH TRAINING!" Shiro screamed, watching his father leave. "My attitude is not that bad."

"Papa, is everything okay?" Kana said, sitting in Felicia's embrace and reading a book.

"I am fine son." Ryoma said, forcing a smile. "Felicia, do you know where my wife is?"

"Oh, she is in the library milord." Felicia said.

"Thank you…" Ryoma said, leaving. They then turned back to Shiro and he was having a tantrum. He was swinging his spear wildly and screaming.

"I guess they got into another argument again." Kana said, letting out a frown. "I don't know why they don't get along."

"Oh Prince Kana, families sometimes bicker." Felicia said. "Jacob and my son Dwyer always gets into arguments."

"But I don't like it when they fight." Kana said. "It makes me feel sad."

"Just give them time my young prince." Felicia said, rocking him back and forth. "Thing would get better between them."

"Okay… If you say so Felicia." Kana said. _I hope that Papa and Shiro gets along. That is my only wish._

Ashalita walked to the music room and found a grand piano that Camilla gave her as a wedding gift. _Maybe a little music will heal my worries. It has been awhile._ She walked to the piano and started playing. She closed her eyes while her fingers created elegant and beautiful music. _This takes me back…_

 _"_ _Ashalita, it is mandatory for a prince or princess to play an instrument." Camilla said. I was only eight at the time. "So I gathered all the instruments I can think of so you can choose. I know how to play all of them so I will be your teacher."_

 _"_ _Wow Big Sister, you are amazing." I said with glee. "I can't believe you know how to play all of this. You must be a genius." She blushed in front of me and started hugging me._

 _"_ _YOU ARE TOO CUTE!" Camilla screamed with awe. "I LOVE YOU ASHALITA!"_

 _"_ _Camilla, focus…" Xander said, sitting by the door._

 _"_ _You are just jealous that you are not getting a hug from me." Camilla pouted._

 _"_ _I will pass with the hug." Xander said. While they were arguing, a huge thing caught my eye. I walked towards it and it had keys. I pressed it and it made a sound. Xander and Camilla stopped when they heard it._

 _"_ _Big Sister, what is this?" I said._

 _"_ _It is called a piano but in this case, this is a grand piano." Camilla said, lifting me on the chair and facing me in front of the piano. "Do you want to learn?"_

 _"_ _It has a nice sound." Ashalita said. "I love it. Can you teach me?"_

 _"_ _Of course sweetie, anything for you." Camilla said._

 _"_ _Big Brother, come listen." I said. He let out a sigh and walked towards us._

 _"_ _I don't know if I am going to listen to profound music on your first lesson Ashalita." Xander said. "But I will stay."_

 _"_ _Remember when I taught you notes, well notes makes a melody. If you understand and can read notes, you have no problem playing any instrument but there are some people that can play by ear. They learn by listening to other people playing."_

 _"_ _Really, can you play for me Camilla?" I begged. "Pretty please…"_

 _"_ _I can't resist your puppy eyes." Camilla said, taking a deep breath. She started playing and it was beautiful. I couldn't help but blush and smile. I wanted to play just like her._

Ashalita played and played with a smile on her face. _And it is funny, on my first day, I learned to play beautifully just like her._

 _"_ _Alright Ashalita, we are going to start with an easy song." Camilla said. "I think Mary have a little lamb will do."_

 _"_ _Big Sister, what is the name of the piece you played earlier?" I asked._

 _"_ _Oh it is Fantaisie Impromptu… It is quite complicated." Camilla said._

 _"_ _I watched you play and it wasn't that hard." I said, starting pressing the keys. In no time, I was playing the same piece she did. Camilla and Xander were shocked that I got it down so quickly. Leo entered the room and stared at me playing. Even Felicia, Lilith, Flora, Gunter, and Jacob listened in and they were shocked as well. I can feel the music racing through my body like a sensation. I was addicted and the more I played, the more I was consume by the piece. When I was done, I turned to Camilla. "Did I do okay?" She started crying. "Oh Big Sister, why are you crying?"_

 _"_ _YOU WERE AMAZING!" She cried, hugging me._

 _"_ _You were incredible my little princess." Xander said, smiling._

 _"_ _Really? I didn't get anything wrong." I said._

 _"_ _You are so talented sweetie. You don't need me anymore. You can play all on your own." Camilla said._

 _"_ _No Big Sister, I want you to be with me when I play. I want to play for you."_

 _"_ _I will love to…"_

 _This melody… Brings back so many memories..._

After she was done, she heard clapping. She turned and found her husband. She blushed in front of him. "Ryoma, how long you were standing there?" She asked.

"I was making my way to the library but I heard a beautiful sound and followed it here. The only person that plays the piano is you." Ryoma said, smiling. He walked towards her.

"I sense that you had another argument with Shiro." Ashalita said.

"You know me too well." Ryoma said, letting out a sigh. "He is more focus on winning instead of the important parts of a battle. I am worried that he will never fix this addiction. He is stubborn and naïve. He is reckless and cocky. He will never be a noble king or a great man at this rate." She let out a giggle. "What is so funny?"

"My love, I may not know you growing up but can't you see that Shiro is more like you in every way." Ashalita said. "Hinoka told me a story once that you challenge your father constantly but you never win. You get mad that he scolds you. You always try to prove to him that you are strong."

"That is different…"

"There is nothing different." She said, standing up from her seat and cupping his face. "Shiro secretly looks up to you my love and he just wants your approval and acknowledgement just like you did with your father. His stubborn and naïve yet he is caring and loving just like you. He is reckless and cocky yet he is brave and strong just like you. He may not be ready today but I know someday he will if you guide him to the right path. He has potential being the future king, I know he will make a great king but as the mother, the only thing I can do is believe in him while his father guides him to a brighter future." He then smile and grabbed her waist. "What's with that look?"

"Did anyone tell you that you are smart?" Ryoma asked.

"Well, my whole life I was called a naïve traitor." She said, giggling. "I didn't get the luxury of being called smart."

"Then let me be the first." Ryoma said. "You are the smartest woman I know Ashalita. I am lucky to have such a woman." He was about to kiss his wife until…

"ASHALITA!" Camilla screamed, racing towards them.

 _Why does this always happens to me? I can't even have alone time with my wife._ Ryoma thought, letting out a sigh.

"Big Sister, what a surprise." Ashalita said, being pull away from her husband and into her embrace. "It has been a long time."

"It has, I miss you so much. I am sorry for not visiting. I was busy taking care of Kiragi." Camilla said.

"So you weren't taking care of me?" A voice said. They turned and found Takumi.

"Oh darling, you know I love you." Camilla said, blowing him a kiss. He blushed with her gesture.

"Hey you two…" Takumi

"Hi Takumi…" Ashalita said, trying to wave while being in Camilla's embrace.

"Takumi, how are you my brother?" Ryoma asked.

"Good, we heard you came back and we decided to visit." Takumi said, standing beside him. They watched Camilla hugging Ashalita to death. They both let out a sigh.

 _I feel sorry for Ashalita right now._ The two men thought, staring at the scene. Then Kiragi walked in the room. He was 12 years old and had violet hair just like his mother.

"Kiragi, you took your time getting here." Takumi scolded.

"Sorry, I was giving Jacob that bear I caught." Kiragi said. "I promised Aunty Ashalita that I will hunt one and bring it here on my next visit." He then turned to his mother and found her hugging his aunt to death. _I feel sorry for Aunty Ashalita._ "Hi Aunty Ashalita…"

"Oh Kiragi, is that you? You have grown so handsomely." Ashalita said, smiling. "You are handsome just like your father."

"Thanks Aunty Ashalita, I got you a bear just like I promised." Kiragi said. "It was an easy hunt."

"Oh I am happy. I will ask Jacob to cook some bear stew for dinner." She said.

"Oh that does sound good." Kiragi said, rubbing his stomach. "I am getting hungry just thinking about it."

"I would love you all to stay for dinner." Ashalita said.

"Really, Mom, can we stay for dinner please?" Kiragi asked.

"Of course, I would be delighted to spend time with my little sister." Camilla said, smiling.

"YES!" Kiragi cheered.

Ryoma let out a smile. _Who have thought my future would be like this? To have a peace treaty with Nohr and have my little brother marries a Nohr princess. Life is full of surprises._ Takumi caught him smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Takumi asked.

"Oh nothing much, I am just happy. Our family is growing." Ryoma said.

"Yeah, it is." Takumi said.

"AUNTY CAMILLA!" Kana screamed, racing towards them. He leaped into her embrace.

"MY ADORABLE NEPHEW!" Camilla screamed, hugging him tightly. "You are the cutest thing in the world, oh yes you are."

"Thanks Aunty Camilla, you are always beautiful to me." Kana said. "You even smell nice. You smell like lavender." She then blushed in front of him and hugged him even more.

"YOU ARE JUST TOO ADORABLE! I WISH MY HUBBY WAS LIKE YOU!" Camilla cheered.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Takumi said, getting irritated. He then was hugged by Kana.

"Hi Uncle Takumi, I love you too." He said, smiling. He then pointed to the blue bandanna around his neck. "I still have the bandanna you gave me on my third birthday."

"And it still looks good on you." Takumi said, smiling. He patted him on the head.

"Hiya Kana…" Kiragi said.

"Hey Kiragi, I heard you brought a big bear." Kana said, smiling. He pulled back from his Uncle and walked towards him.

"Yeah, I hunted it down on my last hunting trip. It is the biggest bear I killed so far." Kiragi said, smiling.

"You should take me to your hunting trips sometime." Kana said.

"Sure little cousin, I would show you how it is done." Kiragi said.

"Watching them reminds me of us when we were kids." Takumi said.

"Yeah, it does take me back." Ryoma said.

"You taught me how to wield a blade before I got into archery." Takumi said. "I can remember the harsh training and sparring I went through."

"But you are pretty good. You even bested Hinata and he is a swordsman." Ryoma said.

"It is all thanks to you." Takumi said, smiling. _I remember those days…_

 _"_ _Takumi, your strikes are weak. Swing your blade swiftly but when it gets to the target apply power to give it a powerful impact." Ryoma said. He was sixteen while I was only ten. He defeated me again and I was on the ground, panting._

 _"_ _I know but you know that I can never defeat you." I complained. "You are stronger than me."_

 _"_ _You are stronger than you think Takumi." He said, smiling._

 _"_ _Don't try to make me feel better. I know I suck at this." I said, lying on the ground. "I will never be as good as you. I give up." He let out a sigh and lied beside him. We stared at the clouds for a moment._

 _"_ _Takumi, I wasn't all that strong. When I started, I lost every match from my mentor even from father." He said._

 _"_ _Really?" I said, staring at him with shock._

 _"_ _Yes, but I didn't want to give up because there is something I was fighting for." He said, smoothing a ring. I knew at that moment he was thinking of Ashalita._

 _"_ _You miss her do you?" I asked._

 _"_ _Every day, I just hope she is alright." He said. "She is the reason why I gotten this good. I wanted to be strong to get her back and also make sure none of my siblings get taken away from me again. I don't want to lose Hinoka, Sakura, and you." He then patted my head. "Maybe one day, you will find your purpose of getting stronger. Don't give up Takumi."_

 _"_ _Thanks Big Brother…" I said, smiling._

 _I found my purpose, my purpose of getting stronger is to be by his side… Also…._ He turned to his wife and son and let out a smile. _To protect my heart…_

"Oh Ashalita, you must play me something on a piano. It has been ages." Camilla said.

"Yeah Mama, you play so beautifully." Kana said.

"I would love to hear you play Mom." Shiro said, walking in the room. _It would probably help me calm down._

"I have never heard you play the piano before." Kiragi said.

"Well, I am a little bit rusty." Ashalita said.

"But you were playing beautifully before." Ryoma said, smiling.

"Come on Ashalita, just this once." Takumi said, smiling.

"Well, I guess I can play for you all the piece I was playing before." Ashalita said, sitting back from her seat. She started to play and it was fast. She closed her eyes when she put her emotions into every key. The beauty of the smoothing melody relaxed everyone.

"Beautiful…" Camilla said. _Oh Ashalita, watching you play always puts a smile on my face._

 _Every day, you will play for me when you were just a little girl. The piano was the only instrument that you learned how to play very quickly. Everything else was hard for you. But there was a time that I was in pain._

 _"_ _Big Sister, why are you crying?" She said, finding me in the music room. I was crying because I fell in love with one of the recruits that Gunter was training and well he broke my heart._

 _"_ _Oh sweetie, don't worry about me." I said, wiping my tears. "I just fell in love with the wrong man that's all."_

 _"_ _Oh Camilla, you would find your prince someday." She said, smiling. "Let me play for you so you can be happy. I don't like my Big Sister to be all sad."_

 _"_ _Oh sweetie, you don't have to." I said._

 _"_ _Big Sister, you deserve better. Don't waste your tears on that stupid guy. You are strong and beautiful and you are going to find that prince charming." She said, smiling._

 _I didn't exactly find a charming prince but… he is a prince…_

Camilla turned to her husband and smiled. _He is my prince and I wouldn't have him any other way._ Takumi caught her smiling and blushed.

"Wow Mom, Aunty Ashalita is pretty good." Kiragi said.

"Of course she is good." Kana said, giggling.

"That's our mom for you." Shiro said, smiling. _She is sure is amazing. This melody, gives me warmth. You always played this when I feel lonely._

 _I was only four and Kana was still in my mother's stomach. My dad will always go back and forth to Nohr. He will always be busy and I hate to admit, I miss him. I hated that everyone spend time with his or her dads instead of me. I found my mom in this room, smoothing her stomach._

 _"_ _Mommy, why is Daddy always gone?"_

 _"_ _Oh Shiro, he is trying to make peace with the other kingdom. There was a huge war before you were born and your father is trying to heal the casualties that came with it." Mom said._

 _"_ _It is so unfair. I want to spend time with Daddy." I said, crossing my arms. "I miss him so much." I then started to cry._

 _"_ _Shiro my dear, please come sit next to me." She said. I sat beside her in front of the piano, crying even more. "I know you miss Daddy. I miss him too. You know what I do when I miss your Daddy."_

 _"_ _What?" I asked._

 _"_ _I play this piano, hoping he can hear it." She said, smiling. "He always loves it when I play to him."_

 _"_ _Are you sure he can hear it?" I said, wiping my tears._

 _"_ _Of course my dear, the more passionate I play the more it would reach to him and he will come back home." Ashalita said. "Also, your little brother or sister loves it when I play."_

 _"_ _Can you play for me Mommy?" I asked. "Pretty please…"_

 _"_ _Of course dear…" She said. She started playing and I fell in love with music. It was beautiful just like her. She played to me when I feel sad about my dad being gone._

Shiro turned to his dad and let out a sigh. _The truth is, I want to be close to him but I don't know how. I don't know what to say to him because we might get into an argument and I don't want that._ He let out a frown. _I will never understand you._ He gripped his fists.

Ryoma smiled as she played. _I can remember the first time I heard you play… Your music led me to your heart. It was in the Mess Hall. Our troops will always go there to get something to eat and relax. But the war will strike fear into their hearts. As I walked in the Mess Hall to get my portion of food, I noticed a piano and a stage._

 _"_ _Silas, what is going on here? Why are there a stage and a piano?" I asked._

 _"_ _Oh, Ashalita thought it would be nice to have some entertainment in the Mess Hall." Silas explained. "So she made a stage and bought a piano. She thought it might give the troops some comfort."_

 _"_ _But who plays the piano?" Ryoma asked._

 _"_ _A woman that goes by the name Corrin plays here every night. She plays one or three pieces and then disappears." Silas said. "No one knows where she is from and how she ended up here but I think only Ashalita knows." Then a woman in a red dress and long curly blonde hair entered the stage. "There she is…" She bowed in front of us and she was wearing a mask. She sat in front of the piano and started playing. Her fingers swiftly pressed the keys and her eyes were close as she played. Her wiles captivated everyone. Even when she is just playing the piano, the art of seduction glimmer in her performance. All eyes were on her any no one dared to turn away. I was captivated as if I was curse by her music. "She is good."_

 _"_ _Yes she is…" I said. My heart was consumed by her every graceful moment. But something caught my eye, she was wearing a ring on her finger and it was not just any ring. I gave the same ring to Ashalita. I knew that moment, that she was the one playing. "It can't be…"_

 _"_ _Lord Ryoma, is everything okay?" Silas asked._

 _"_ _Yes…" I said, staring at her. That woman was indeed her. She was the only woman that captivated my heart and she did it all over again just by her music. After her performance, she stood up and bowed in front of everyone while everyone applaud for her. She looked at me and without hesitation, she storm out the room. "Wait…" I followed her and found her near the private quarters. "Ashalita, wait..."_

 _"_ _You must have me confuse with someone else. My name is Corrin." She said. She didn't turn to me. I grabbed her shoulder and made her face me. I took off her mask and wig and it was her. I stared into her glimmering ruby eyes. "I guess I need a better disguise to fool you."_

 _"_ _You almost did but the ring was a big give away." I said._

 _"_ _I didn't want to take it off, it is like my first family heirloom." She said, giggling. It hurt me that she still sees me as a brother. I love it but then my heart leaped beyond the border of brother and sister. It became selfish. My heart wanted her love more than anything._

 _"_ _Er, y-yes, I suppose it is."_

 _"_ _Ryoma, is there something wrong?" She asked._

 _"_ _A family heirloom? Ah…y-yes..er…" I mumbled. "No, I am sorry Ashalita. There is something I must tell you. Father… Queen Mikoto… please forgive me." I said._

 _"_ _Ryoma?" Ashalita said, looking confuse._

 _"_ _I owe you an apology. I have not been honest with you nor with the others. The truth is… I am not really your brother."_

 _"_ _WHAT?!" She screamed, staring at me in shock. "What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _Exactly what I said. You and I are not related by blood." I said._

 _"_ _How can that be?"_

 _"_ _My father, King Sumeragi, told me, ad me alone, that truth your birth." I explained. "You see, many years ago, Queen Mikoto came to Hoshido, asking my father for help. With her was an infant she had given birth to in her homeland. That infant was you, Ashalita. King Sumeragi knew you were not his child. But because you were the child of the woman he loved, he raised you as his own. And it was not long before obligation turned into a deep and abiding love. You meant as much to him as any of us did. I promise you."_

 _"_ _So… he took care of me, died protecting me, knowing I was another man's child. Then… he was my father. Whatever my blood. But then the question remains. Who is my real father?" She asked._

 _"_ _I don't know. King Sumeragi never shared that detail with me."I said. "I'm not certain even he knew."_

 _"_ _I see…" She said, looking at her feet._

 _"_ _I am sorry I kept it secret for so long, but I felt I had to. It was father wanted." I said. "He'd never have wanted you to feel like he loved you any less than he did us."_

 _"_ _So then why are you telling me this now?" She said, holding back tears. "What changed?" I took a deep breath and answered._

 _"_ _I fell in love with you."_

 _"_ _RYOMA!" She screamed, blushing in front of me._

 _"_ _I could not lie to myself any longer, Ashalita. I want to be the one to stand by your side for the rest of your life." I said, pouring my heart to her. "I could not live without you. You are the only woman I have ever loved like this."_

 _"_ _I see…" She said, facing me. I was scared out of my mind. I didn't know if she felt the same way. Would I be rejected or attained her love? It was driving me mad. "Are you ready for my answer?"_

 _"_ _Yes, I am prepared." I said._

 _"_ _I admire you tremendously. You are a strong and kind man and a natural leader." She said. "You will make a great king and will as wisely as your father, I know it." She then smiled and blushed at the same time in front of me. "And, I want to be with you while you do it as your queen. As your wife. I love you too Ryoma." To hear her say that made my heart sore. I was beyond happy she loves me back._

 _"_ _I am glad. You have made me so happy. My heart sings with joy." I said._

 _"_ _You are the most precious person in the world to me." She said, grabbing my hand. "Please, stay with me. Forever…"_

 _"_ _I will, my love. I promise it." I said, squeezing it firmly._

 _Every time she plays that beautiful melody, it takes me back to the time that our love became a reality._

When she was done, her family applauds loudly for her performance. "Thank you…" She said, blushing. Then her dragonstone started glowing again. _It is glowing…_ She was once again in darkness and she was shivering. "It is so cold."

 ** _"_** ** _I want your soul… Your pretty soul…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Why do you want my soul so bad?" She asked._**

 ** _"_** ** _Your pretty soul will bring back what once was lost."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't know what does that mean but you are never going to have my soul." She snapped. Then she was being choke once more. But this time, she was staring at a man with a hood._**

 ** _"_** ** _YOU BELONG TO ME!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed._**

"ASHALITA!" A voice screamed. She appeared back to the real world and her husband was right in front of her. "Ashalita, is everything alright? You started screaming."

"Is there something wrong sweetie?" Camilla asked, looking worried.

"Sis, what's the matter?" Takumi added.

"Ryoma…" She said weakly, shaking. _I can't breath…_ She started panting heavily.

"Ashalita, please tell me what is troubling you." He said. Her eyes became pale and slowly close. "Ashalita?" She was about to hit the floor but her husband caught her just in time.

"MAMA!" Kana cried, racing towards her side.

"What is wrong with Mom?" Shiro asked.

"I don't know." Ryoma said, carrying her bridal style. "SAIZO!" Saizo appeared in front of his master.

"Yes Lord Ryoma…" Saizo said, bowing in front of him.

"Saizo, bring Sakura here at once. Something is wrong with Ashalita." Ryoma ordered. "I need my sister here now."

"It will be done…" Saizo said, racing away.

"I will get Felicia and Jacob." Takumi said, racing out the room.

 _I knew something was up… I felt it this morning when she spaced out._ He thought. Ryoma carried his wife to their chamber and Camilla and the boys followed behind him. When they reached their room, he laid her down gently on their bed. She was breathing heavily. _Please don't take her away from me._


	3. Chapter 3: A Pretty Soul

**Chapter Three: A Pretty Soul**

Everyone was outside the room, waiting for any news about Ashalita's condition. Ryoma was pacing back and forth while Shiro was calming his little brother down. "Little bro, calm down. Mom is going to be okay." Shiro said, hugging him. Kana was still crying.

"Are you sure Big Brother?" Kana cried. He smiled and wiped his tears.

"Yes, she is going to be. You will see. She is with Sakura and Felicia and we both know how well they are in healing spells. So everything is going to be fine." Shiro said.

"I am still worried Shiro." Kana said.

"I am worried too but we have to be strong for Mom okay?" Shiro said.

"Okay…" Kana said.

"Takumi, is Ashalita going to be okay?" Camilla asked, cuddling in his embrace.

"I hope so. She was fine a minute ago and suddenly started screaming." Takumi said, kissing her on the forehead. "But I know that she is going to be okay."

"I hope so..." Kiragi said, hugging his mother. "I am worried." Jacob walked towards them with a cart.

"I brought some refreshments while you wait." Jacob said. He was worried as well because he was shaking. He tried pouring the tea in a cup but he kept on missing the cup. _Come on Jacob, keep it together… Why are you messing up now?_

"Jacob, are you okay?" Takumi asked.

"Yes milord, I am fine." He said, forcing a smile. Kana then walked towards him and grabbed his hand. "Prince Kana…"

"I know you are worried about Mama. She is your best friend and you must be scared." Kana said. "But Big Brother said that she is going to be fine so don't worry Jacob." Jacob kneeled in front of him and hugged him tightly. "Jacob?"

"Prince Kana, you have no idea how much you act like your mother." Jacob said, crying a little.

"Don't worry Jacob, she is not going to leave us." Kana said, hugging him back. Kaze and Saizo appeared in front of Ryoma.

"Lord Ryoma, we scooted the whole palace just like you asked." Saizo said.

"And there are no signs of a spell-caster anywhere." Kaze said.

"In the morning when I arrived, she spaced out and when she came back to reality, it seems that someone drained the energy out of her." Ryoma said.

"We will continue our search." Kaze said. "I will not rest until I find out who is attacking Lady Ashley." He disappeared in front of him and Saizo let out a sigh.

"Forgive my brother…" Saizo said. "He can be a little bit impatience."

"No, I understand where he is coming from. He is worried that he failed to protect his master." Ryoma said.

"He did not fail and I will not end it like this. I will help him search Lord Ryoma." Saizo said, disappearing as well.

"So you knew something was wrong with Mom and you didn't do anything about it?" Shiro asked.

"Your mother said she was just tired. I thought nothing of it until now." Ryoma said.

"So you knew something was wrong and you didn't bother to do anything?!" He snapped.

"Are you blaming me for this?" Ryoma said, glaring at him.

"Yes I am…" Shiro said. "I blame all of Mom's pain on you."

"Papa… Big Brother… Please don't fight…" Kana said, walking towards them.

"You are no husband. You always love giving lectures but do you even listen to yourself and take your own advice?" Shiro snapped. "A husband is not supposed to leave his wife and children alone. He is supposed to stay with them and help his wife raise his children."

"Shiro, you are out of line…" Takumi said. He was about to say more until Ryoma stopped him. "Ryoma…"

"He is my son, let me handle this." Ryoma said.

"But…"

"You know very well that I am king and a king has responsibilities." Ryoma snapped. "But you wouldn't know about responsibilities because you never had any."

"You don't know that. You don't even know me. You kept on working on your responsibilities that I grew up not knowing my own father." Shiro snapped back. "So don't you dare talk about me like you know me because you don't."

"Papa… Shiro…" Kana cried. "Please stop…" _I hate it when they fight. Please make it stop… Please stop fighting…_

"You don't know anything about me too but I am still your father." Ryoma snapped. "This is no way for the future king to act. This is no way for my son to act."

"MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR SON!" Shiro screamed.

"YOU ARE SUCH A FOOL!" Ryoma screamed

"PAPA! SHIRO! STOP FIGHTING!" Kana cried loudly. His rage consumed his mind and body that he was transforming into a dragon.

"KANA!" Ryoma and Shiro screamed, staring at the dragon before them. Kana roared loudly that the ceiling was crumbling down.

"How is Kana a dragon?" Kiragi asked, staring at him with shock. Camilla pulled him away from danger. "Mom, what's up?"

"Kana is going wild. This must be his first time turning to a dragon." Camilla said.

"Yeah, Azura almost died when Ashalita first transformed into a dragon." Takumi said, readying his bow and shielding his family. "Kana has no control over this form. This is going to be troublesome." _This is some visit. First Ashalita is sick and now Kana transform into a dragon. I totally didn't miss the party._ Kana was destroying everything. Jacob raced towards him and tried to lure him away from his mother.

"Prince Kana, right this way please." Jacob said, waving at him. Kana tried to attack him but Jacob dodged every attack. _I see that Lady Ashalita is not the only one that can turn into a dragon. Who would have thought that Kana would transform into one? I must pull him away from the door. He is already destroying the palace._

"We have to stop him somehow." Ryoma said. "Azura sure picked the wrong time to take a vacation."

"Why is Kana a dragon?" Shiro asked. He was still shock. "Why is my cute little brother a cool big dragon?"

"He must have inherited from his mother." Ryoma said.

"Oh of course…" Shiro said. "WAIT, MOM CAN TURN INTO A DRAGON!"

"Yes, she can." Ryoma said. _Last time this happened, Azura sang a song but she is so far away. How can we stop Kana?_ He raced towards his dragon son. "Kana, calm down… Shiro and I stopped fighting. Please come back to us." Kana moved back. "I am not going to hurt you. I will never hurt you my son. Please come back." Kana roared towards him and flew through the glass window and into the forest. "Jacob, send a search party to find him. Also contact Kaze and Saizo to help as well."

"Yes milord." Jacob said, racing away.

"What is going on here?" Sakura said. She was staring around the hall and found massive holes through the walls and broken windows. _What happened? This place look like a hurricane went through it._

"Please tell me that is not me." Felicia said, staring at the mess. "I was in the room the whole time."

"Sakura, mind the mess. Kana transform into a dragon and he doesn't have any control." Ryoma explained. "Please stay with Ashalita while we search for him."

"Alright but Ashalita is fine. She is just exhausted that's all." Sakura said.

"She is not fine. Something is haunting her. I can feel it." Ryoma said. _I know something or someone is after her. I can feel it. But Kana needs me right now._ "Just please stay with her while we look for Kana."

"Yes Big brother…" Sakura said, watching them leave.

"I would like to stay here as well. I don't want to leave Ashalita side." Camilla said. "Also I can protect you all when an enemy comes our way." She then let out a smile but this smile made Sakura and Felicia shiver. "I will kill anyone that touches my sweet little sister."

"Scary…" Sakura and Felicia said. _I am happy that she is not our enemy._

They searched and searched but there was no sign of Kana. "KANA!" Shiro screamed, racing through the forest with his spear. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" _I can't believe that Mom can transform into a dragon. Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she tell us?_ He looked all over the place but there was no sign of him. "KANA, IT'S ME SHIRO! WHERE ARE YOU?!" _I can think about that later. First I need to find Kana before something bad happens to him._

"I see that you have no luck as well." Kaze said. "I just got the news from Jacob. He can't be far."

"Where can he be?" Shiro said, looking worried. _Wait, does anyone else knows about Mom being a dragon?_ He then turned to Kaze. "Uncle Kaze, did you knew about my Mother turning into a dragon?"

"Yes, she is my master after all." Kaze said. _I still uncomfortable being called Uncle. Saizo had to go marry a noble._ "The first time she transforms is when her mother died in her arms. Rage and hatred raced through her body and she transform into a dragon."

"Just like Kana… He tried to stop my dad and me from fighting." Shiro said, slamming his fist on a tree. "This is my fault."

"Prince Shiro, it is not your fault. Your mother thought that the dragon form stopped with her." Kaze said. "She didn't want to scare you two so she decided to keep it a secret."

"I wish she told me." Shiro said. _So if mom and Kana can turn into a dragon then…_ "I wonder if I can turn into a dragon."

"I don't no milord but one thing for certain that your brother is out there and he needs our help." Kaze said.

"And it is because of me and my stupid father that Kana is like this. I can't lose him." Shiro said, racing away. _Don't worry Kana, I am coming._

"You are right milady, he is so much like his father." Kaze said, disappearing as well.

"KANA, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ryoma screamed, racing through the forest as well. _Damn it, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have argue with Shiro in front of him. Damn it…_ "KANA!" _He is out there all alone. I need to be there for him._

"KANA, WHERE DID YOU GO?!"Takumi screamed.

"How can we not find him? He is a huge dragon." Kiragi said, letting out a sigh. "Even with my hunting skills, I can't find him."

"We have to keep looking." Takumi said, turning to his big brother. He was shaking and worried. "Ryoma, we are going to find him."

"I hope so." Ryoma said. "This is all my fault, I shouldn't have listen to him. I shouldn't have stopped fighting with my stupid son."

"Everything is going to be fine. We will find him but the problem is how we are going to turn him back." Takumi said.

"Yeah, that is what I am worried about." Ryoma said. "Ashalita and I thought that none of our sons inherited her dragon transformation but I guess we were both wrong." _Kana, please be safe. I am coming._

Felicia placed a wet towel on Ashalita's forehead. "Oh Queen Ashalita, you were just full of energy this morning. I should have known you were sick." She said, crying. "I am the worse maid ever."

"Oh Felicia, she is not sick." Sakura said. "We did a full examination on her and she is totally fine."

"But the thing that Ryoma said bugged me." Camilla said, crossing her arms in front of her breasts. "If Ashalita is fine as you said Sakura, why does she look like a pale ghost? Exhaustion but from what? My sweetie didn't have to time make love with her king."

"You know there are other ways people get exhausted." Sakura said, blushing.

"Oh Sakura, you shouldn't be shy. You already have a son now. You must have a blissful time with your ninja hubby." Camilla teased. Sakura blushed even more. Camilla let out a giggle. "You don't need to say anything little sister. Your face already proved my point."

"Camilla… let's not talk about that…" Sakura stuttered. "It is so embarrassing." Then Ashalita's dragonstone started to glow once more. "What is going on?"

"Her stone is not supposed to glow on its own, well I think…" Felicia said. Ashalita started hovering in the air. "LADY ASHALITA!"

"Sakura, are you doing this?" Camilla asked.

"No, I can't levitate a body." Sakura said.

 ** _Ashalita was trapped in darkness once more. "Why am I here again?" She said, walking through the darkness._**

 ** _"_** ** _Wake up Dragon Queen. You need to wake up."_**

 ** _"_** ** _YOU! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ashalita screamed, glaring at the hooded man._**

 ** _"_** ** _If you don't wake up, I will take away everything that is precious to you." The hooded man said. "And the first thing I take away is your son."_**

 ** _"_** ** _MAMA! MAMA!" Kana cried. "DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME AWAY FROM YOU! MAMA!" She raced to her son but when the tried to grabbed him, he disappeared._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kana..." She said, shaking._**

 ** _"_** ** _Then I will take your other son…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _MOM! PLEASE SAVE ME!" Shiro screamed. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" She tried to grab him but he too disappeared._**

 ** _"_** ** _GIVE ME BACK MY SONS!" She screamed._**

 ** _"_** ** _And last and not least, I will take the man that stole your heart."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ashalita…" Ryoma said, lying on the ground bleeding to death. She raced towards his side and grabbed his hand. "Why did you let him kill me? I thought you were…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ryoma…" She cried._**

 ** _"_** ** _I thought you love me…" Ryoma said. "I thought I was everything to you." She moved away from him._**

 ** _"_** ** _STOP MESSING WITH ME!" Ashalita snapped. "LEAVE ME ALONE! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Your soul… You pretty soul." The Hooded man said. "But if you don't hurry, I will take their souls as well so you better wake up."_**

Ashalita landed on her bed and her stone stopped glowing. She opened her eyes and found her sisters and friend in shock. "Where is Ryoma? Where are my sons?" Ashalita asked. "Please tell me that they are okay."

"Well…" Sakura said, exchanging glances with Camilla and Felicia. "You see big sister, Kana transform in a dragon but he is not in control. He stormed off in the nearby forest and everyone is searching for him." Ashalita forced her body up and walked out of bed. "Ashalita, you are not fit to leave."

"My family is in danger. I have to find them." She said, lifting her hand and golden blade appeared in front of her. "Yato my old friend, I swore never to put up arms again but I guess I have to break that promise."

"Ashalita dear, you can't go out there." Camilla said. "You are still weak. I won't allow you to leave." Then Ashalita gave her the puppy eyes. _SHE IS SO CUTE!_ "I know what you are doing and it is not going to work on me." Then Camilla hugged her. "BUT WHY YOU HAVE TO BE SO CUTE!?"

"So Camilla does have a weak spot?" Sakura said whispered.

"Yes, she is very clingy over Lady Ashalita." Felicia whispered back. Ashalita pulled back and smiled.

"Camilla, I have to go. You would do the same if Takumi and Kiragi are in trouble." Ashalita said. She then kissed her on the cheek. "I promise I will be safe." She raced away while Camilla was still stunned. When she finally got back into reality, Ashalita was gone.

"ASHALITA!" Camilla screamed.

"I hope everything is alright. I mean, that incident earlier, she was floating on air. What was that about?" Felicia said.

"I have no idea." Sakura said. _Big Sister, be safe…_ Ashalita raced through the forest, gripping her dragonstone.

"Alright, where are you Kana?" She said, turning her dragon instincts to find him. She sniffed the air, trying to pick up his scent. "He is not that far. Kana, Mama is coming." She dashed away, searching for her son.

Then Shiro walked towards a lake. "Where are you Kana?" Shiro said, panting. Then he heard roaring. "Kana?" He found him a few feet away from him. "Kana, I finally found you. It's me Shiro, your big brother." He walked slowly towards him but the dragon roared loudly. "Don't be scared. I will never hurt you." Shiro dropped his spear to the ground. "See… I won't hurt you." Shiro slowly walked closer and closer to him. "Kana, please come back to me." The dragon tackled him and he tumbled through the grass. "That got to hurt…I guess I deserve that for not listening to you." The dragon roared growled, ready to pounce at him.

"Shiro, are you okay?" Ryoma said, racing towards him along with Takumi and Kiragi.

"Yeah, it's nothing I can't handle." Shiro said, forcing his body up. Kana attacked again but Ryoma pushed him away and took the hit. "DAD!"

"I am fine." Ryoma said. _Just like his mother, he is strong._

"Kana, please listen to me. Remember this spot, this is where I took you to do some spear fishing remember? It took us awhile to lose Kaze but we managed, well sort of. I think he was hiding in the shadows, watching over us. But, do you remember when you pushed me in the water? You were laughing like crazy." Shiro said, walking towards him again. "I then pulled you in and we spend the whole afternoon swimming in this lake. We always had fun together." Kana calmed down and stared at him walking toward him. "You were the only person I can talk to. You were always there for me no matter what. So let me be there for you little brother." Kana pulled back and swung his tail. Ryoma then stood in front of him and detected the attack with this blade.

"Kana, please come back to us." Ryoma said.

"How are we going to stop him?" Kiragi asked, readying his bow. "I don't want to hurt Kana."

"We have to come up with something." Takumi said. Then Kana turned to the forest and roared loudly. "What is he growling at?" Then a man in a hooded coat walked out the forest. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is not my concern." He said. "I am just here for the dragon." He used his magic to created chains. The chains wrapped Kana and trapped him from ever escaping.

""LET HIM GO!" Shiro said, grabbing his spear. He raced towards the stranger. "I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HIM!"

"SHIRO DON'T!" Ryoma scolded. Shiro dodged fire magic the stranger was blasting him. He swung his spear towards him but Shiro body flew away from him.

"What the…" Shiro said.

"I am way out of your league." The stranger said. "It will take more than a mere spear to take me down." Then thousands of arrows flew towards him. The stranger used his magic to incinerate all the incoming arrows. "Child play…"

"I didn't mean to hit you." Takumi said, givng him a cocky smile.

"Yeah…" Kiragi said, sticking out his tongue. Ryoma was behind him, swinging his blade. It went through the stranger but he only cut his coat.

"Show yourself…" Ryoma said. "You are the one hurting my wife."

"Yes because I want her soul. It won't be long. I will have her pretty soul." He said. He appeared in front of Kana. "If I don't have her soul, I will have his." He tightened the chains and Kana growled in pain.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Kiragi screamed, shooting him with arrows. The stranger shielded himself with magic. Then Shiro appeared behind him.

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" Shiro screamed, swing his spear but he got hold of his neck. The stranger squeezed his throat tightly.

"Maybe I can have both of your souls."

"SHIRO!" Ryoma screamed, racing towards him but he stopped when Shiro was slowly fading. "SON!"

"Stay away if you want your son to live. Well, one of your sons." He said.

"What do you want from us?" Ryoma asked. _Come on Ryoma, think of something…_

"I want your wife's soul, her pretty soul." He replied. "I am going to get it one way or the other."

"LET MY SON GO!" A voice screamed. He turned and found Ashalita swinging her blade towards him. He was cut on the chest. He growled in pain and lost his grip on both Shiro and Kana. He disappeared after that. "Shiro, are you okay?" She hugged him and kissed his face.

"Mom, I am fine…You can stop it with the kissing." Shiro said.

"Oh sorry…" She said, pulling back. "I left the minute I heard the news. I am happy that I got here on time." She then pulled her son into a hug. "I thought I lost you." She started crying.

"Mom, I am okay. I am not dead yet." Shiro said, hugging her back. "I am here so don't worry." He pulled back and wiped her tears. "See… still alive." The chains disappeared and Kana stood up and roared loudly towards his mother. "But let's worry more on Kana. How are we going to help Kana?"

"Leave that to me Shiro." Ashalita said, patting his head. She stood up and took a deep breath. "Kana, it's me Mama… I hope you remember me." She walked towards him.

"Ashalita, please be careful." Ryoma screamed but she kept on walking.

"Darling, I will be fine." Ashalita said, smiling at her husband.

"Mom…" Shiro said.

"I am sorry that I didn't tell you and Shiro that I can turn into a dragon." Ashalita said. Kana was growling at her. "I didn't want to scare you both. I didn't want you to be scared of your Mama. Now I know that it was wrong for me to keep it a secret. I am very sorry my sons." She then took another deep breath. "Remember the song I sing to you every night before you go to bed. I hope you do because I am going to sing it for you."

 **The sky is my home**

 **My home sweet home**

 **The clouds and the sun will greet me in the day**

 **Glowing their love and watch me as I play**

She sang to her son a lullaby sweetly and beautifully. The dragon stopped growling and listened to her sing.

"It's working." Kiragi said.

"Music smooths the savage beast…" Takumi said. Then Ryoma walked towards his wife and sang the next verse.

 **When it night and it time to dream**

 **The moon and the stars will sing me to sleep**

 **The sky is my home**

 **My home sweet home**

They both smoothed the dragon's face and smile. "Kana, my little warrior, your family is here and we are never going to leave you." Ryoma said.

"I am happy that you can turn into a dragon like Mama. You are quite handsome. Just know even with this form, you are still Kana to all of us and we will still love." She said, kissing his face. "So Kana, do you know who we are?"

"Mama…" Kana said. "Papa…"

"Hi baby…" She said, smiling. The dragon started glowing and he transform back into a boy. They caught him and hugged him tightly. "Kana, are you okay?"

"I am okay…" He said, smiling.

"I am so happy that you are okay my son." Ryoma said.

"KANA!" Shiro screamed, racing towards them. "You gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry Big Brother." He said, drifting into unconsciousness.

"KANA!" Shiro panicked.

"Don't worry, turning into a dragon takes a lot of energy. He will be fine." She said, giving Kana to Shiro. "Shiro, watch over him for us."

"Okay Mom…" Shiro said. "But…"

"Just watch over him okay." His mother said, kissing his forehead. _I can feel something powerful close by._

"You sense it too." Ryoma said.

"Yes, he is not gone." Ashalita said, gripping on to her blade. _He is weaken with the wound I gave him. We might have a chance to take him down before he harms anyone else._

"So we are not out of the woods yet." Takumi said. "Kiragi, stay with Shiro and Kana. Protect them for me okay."

"Sure thing Dad…" Kiragi said.

"Are you sure you are able to fight Ashalita?" Ryoma asked. "You did faint a few minutes ago."

"I am fine my love. He is going to pay for hurting my babies." Ashalita said, smiling at him but her shiver somehow felt demonic. "I will stop anyone that tries to take away the people that matters to me." Ryoma smiled while Takumi was shivering in fear.

"Well said my love." Ryoma said.

"Your wife is scary." Takumi said. _Somehow, I think she gets it from Camilla._

"Really? I think it is kind a cute." Ryoma said, blushing.

"HOW IS THAT CUTE?!" Takumi snapped.

"How is Kana?" Kiragi asked. "I am worry for the little guy."

"He will be fine." Shiro said. Then Kana opened his eyes once more. "Hey little brother, how are you feeling?"

"Shiro, I had a dream that you and Papa were fighting and I got so mad that I turned into a dragon." Kana explained. "I started going crazy and I looked pretty cool as a dragon."

"Ah… Sorry to break it to you Kana but that wasn't a dream." Shiro said. "You really turned into a dragon and you hit me pretty good."

"WHAT?!" Kana screamed, sitting up. "I really turned into a dragon."

"Yup, and it was pretty cool." Kiragi added, smiling at him.

"So that wasn't a dream." Kana said.

"Yeah, it turns out that Mom can turn into a dragon." Shiro explained. "So you inherited the ability to turn."

"Wow… But why are we here?" Kana said, looking around with confusion. "I thought we were at the palace."

"Well, you raced into the forest after you turn." Kiragi explained. "We were searching for you everywhere and now we finally found you."

"Oh…"Kana said, turning to his parents. _Wait is that…_ "Mama is okay…"

"Yeah but you should stay with us. There is an enemy out there." Kiragi said.

"But who is going to protect Mama? Shiro, we have to protect her." Kana said. "She doesn't know how to fight."

"I am not so sure." Shiro said. _I am not so sure about anything anymore. I mean, Mom can turn into a dragon and she is holding a sword that I have never seen before._ Then the hooded man appeared once more.

"You are going to pay for hurting me." The stranger said, pressing onto his wound.

"Ashalita…Takumi… Stay alert…" Ryoma said. "He is a powerful magic user so please be cautious."

"Right…" They both said.

Ashalita tore her dress in order to have a slit on the side. "Much better…" Ashalita said. "I can finally move freely."

"Do a strip tease while you are at it…" Takumi teased. She let out a giggle. "This feels like old times. It has been awhile we fought together."

"It has been years since the Great War. I hope I haven't lost my touch." Ashalita said.

"Mom, you fought in the war?" Shiro asked.

"Yes I did. After I married your father, I decided to give up on fighting. I didn't see any need to fight anymore so I stopped wielding Yato." Ashalita said. "I was hoping one day, Yato will choose one of you two to be it next wielder."

"We should save the stories for later because it is a really long story and we need to deal with the problem." Takumi said. Then the stranger started blasting fire magic at them. "Damn I hate magic." Ashalita appeared in front of Takumi and shielded him from the magic with her blade. "Thanks sis…"

"Don't mention it…" She said.

"Yato…" Shiro said. _Why does that sound familiar?_

"Yato does sound familiar. It is on the tip of my touch." Kiragi said.

"Big brother, is it Yato the name of the sword that the hero used during the war?" Kana asked.

"That's right, father told me that during training. Yato, the blade of the God of Fire." Shiro said. _Wait… So that means…_

"OH MY GOSH, MOM IS THE HERO!" Shiro and Kana screamed.

"MY AUNT IS THE HERO!" Kiragi screamed.

"I am not really a hero. Your father and King Xander were the two heroes in the war, I was only a fellow warrior fighting alongside of them." Ashalita explained. "But Takumi is right, I will tell you all later after this."

"Takumi cover me…" Ryoma said, racing towards the stranger. The stranger used Earth Magic to control the trees. The branches expanded and started attacking him like spears but fortunately, for him, Takumi fired any branch that came his way. "You will never get my wife's soul and anyone else's soul." He swung his blade towards him but he fall back just in time. Then Ashalita climbed onto Ryoma's back and leaped in the air. She swung her blade but he dodged it as well. The couple was back to back, gripping onto their blades. "You know my love, it feels good to fight alongside of you once again."

"It has been a long time and it is always breathtaking fighting alongside you my dear. I just wish I had time to put on my armor." She said. "But this dress should suffice."

"I WILL HAVE YOUR SOUL!" The stranger screamed, creating thousands of fireballs. It raced towards them. They just smile and slice through all of them. "How did…" As they swung their blade, it seems that they were dancing in the flaming shower. _They are good I give them that._ Takumi shot arrows swiftly towards him and the stranger used his force field to shield himself. Ryoma raced through him and cut his shoulder. "Damn you…"

"I need a lift…" Takumi said, racing towards his sister. She used her dragonstone to make Yato longer. Takumi jumped on it. "Be gentle…"

"I will try." She said, swinging strongly. Takumi flew into the air and started shooting at the stranger. Then stranger shielded himself with trees.

"Damn you all…" The stranger said, kicking Ryoma away from him. Ryoma flew towards his wife and landed on her blade. Ashalita swung her blade once more and Ryoma flew back to him and cut through the trees, giving Takumi an opening.

"WOW…" Kiragi, Shiro, and Kana screamed. _They are so cool…_

 _They are in perfect sync. They know each other weakness and strengths so well. It is amazing to watch them in action._ Shiro thought, staring at them. _They are not even breaking a sweat._

An arrow of light raced towards the stranger and cut through his hood. He had black wavy hair and bangs that covered his right eye. He had violet eyes and an angry look on his face.

"So you are human after all." Takumi said, landing on the ground.

"Who are you?" Ryoma asked.

"My name is Zetta." He said, glaring at him. "It seems that I underestimated you all."

"Well, it is not our fault that you are weak." Takumi said, glaring at him. "You have some nerve attacking my sister." He then let out a sigh. "And sis, I told you to be gentle."

"Sorry, it has been a long time I used my dragonstone." Ashalita said, scratching her head.

"Why do you need my wife's soul?" Ryoma asked.

"I need her soul to bring back what was lost." Zetta snapped.

"Stop speaking in riddles and tells us why." Takumi snapped.

"I just need her." Zetta said, glaring at Ashalita. "I will not rest until I get her soul." He used his magic to create thunder. He blasts it to the children and they didn't have time to react.

"What the…" Kiragi said. Shiro pulled him to the ground and shielded him and his little brother. "What are you doing?"

"Saving your butts." Shiro said. They close their eyes, waiting for their fate.

"KIDS!" Takumi screamed. _Damn, I won't make it._ Ashalita shielded them in her dragon form. _Oh thanks the heaven she got there in time._ Zetta was about to attack them once more but Takumi shot an arrow through his tome. "The next arrow will go through your head if you try something funny again."

"You will not keep me away from her." Zetta said.

"We will see about that." Ryoma said.

"Children, it is okay. You can open your eyes." Ashalita said. The three boys opened their eyes and found a mystical silver dragon in front of them. "You three are safe."

"MAMA!" Kana screamed.

"MOM, ARE YOU OKAY?!" Shiro screamed.

"I am fine. This is nothing." She said. "I am just happy I made it in time."

"Mama, is that really you?" Kana said, cupping her face. "You really are a dragon."

"Yes my little dragon." She said. "I hope I didn't scare you all."

"Nope, you didn't." Shiro said. They both hugged their mother and she let out a giggle. "You are still our mother."

"We still love you Mama." Kana said.

"And always will…" Kiragi added.

"Thank you all. You don't know how much that means to me." She said.

"It's over." Ryoma said, facing his blade to Zetta. "Surrender now."

"This is not over…" Zetta said, gritting his teeth.

"Come on, give it up already. You are outnumbered and unarmed." Takumi said. "You can't use any magic anymore so give it a rest."

"No, it is not going to end this way." Zetta snapped, teleporting in front of Ashalita. "YOUR SOUL IS MINE!" He pierced through her chest and she slowly turned back into a human. "This is it, the soul that I have been looking for. I finally have it."

"MAMA!" Kana screamed, trying to reach her but it was no used. He used a force field.

"LET GO OF MY MOM YOU BASTARD!" Shiro snapped, punching the force field but it was no used.

"ASHALITA!" Ryoma screamed, racing towards her along with Takumi.

"Ryoma, please take care of our sons." She said, smiling at him. "I love you." Zetta pulled out her soul and smiled.

"I have it." Zetta said. He let go off the inert body and she fell to the ground. When he was about to leave, Ryoma swung his blade towards the shield. It broke and the blade hit the soul. "NO!" The soul floated in the air and dispersed into four pieces. "DAMN YOU, I JUST GOT THE SOUL AND NOW I LOST IT! I WILL GET HER SOUL! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Zetta disappeared.

"Ashalita…" Ryoma said, grabbing her. She was not breathing and her heart stopped beating. "Oh no… please don't tell me…"

"Mama, please wake up…" Kana cried. "Please open your eyes."

"Mom, it's not funny. Wake up already. You told us that you are going to tell us everything." Shiro cried. Ryoma cupped her face and started crying as well.

"Ashalita, please don't leave me… Please come back." He cried, buried his face her white hair. "YOU CAN'T BE GONE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US LIKE THIS!" Takumi and Kiragi started crying as well. "Ashalita…my love you can't leave us now." He kissed her forehead. "I love you too much to let you go. Please come back…"


	4. Chapter 4: Hope

**Dear Readers,**

 **I thought this story would be very boring but I am happy that there was a few favorites and followers. Please review!**

 **-Ashalita**

 **Chapter Four: Hope**

"Kaze, you know I can walk." Orochi said, blushing while her husband was carrying her. Midori followed behind them.

"I am sorry but Lady Ashalita needs you right now." Kaze said, holding back tears. "I…"

"Kaze, it is not your fault. You can't blame yourself for what had happened to your lord." Orochi said.

"I failed to protect her." Kaze said. "I am her retainer for Christ's sakes." Kaze said, leaking tears. Orochi hugged him tightly.

"Kaze dear, just know that Ashalita does not blame you." Orochi said. "Also, I promise you that your lord will not leave you. I will make sure she returns to her family and friends."

"Thank you Orochi." Kaze said. Kaze brought his wife Orochi and his daughter Midori to the palace. Ashalita lay on her bed, surrounded by her loved once. _This is all my fault… I was not there to protect her._ They were crying endlessly. Then Saizo patted his shoulder. "Big brother…"

"Kaze, don't put yourself down. This is not your fault." Saizo said.

"But I failed to protect her." Kaze said.

"You didn't… You protected her well but she did this to protect her children. It is a mother's instinct." Saizo said. "So don't put the blame on yourself." Kaze then let out a smile.

"Lady Sakura is a good influence to you. You are showing a lot of emotions." Kaze teased. Saizo turned away from him to hide his blush.

"Shut it…" Saizo said. Then he turned and found Sakura crying. She was standing beside Jacob and Felicia and Jacob was calming Felicia down. _I guess she is a good influence…_ Saizo walked up to her and pulled her into his embrace. _Because I can finally show my love to someone without fear…_ "Sakura, everything is going to be fine. I promise." She turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you Saizo…" Sakura said, kissing his cheek. He blushed even more.

"Midori dear, can you give me that soul-catcher herb?" Orochi asked.

"Yes Mom, I am happy I grew a lot of them." Midori said, giving her the herb. "I have a large supply of it."

"Well, I told you to grow some because of this event." Orochi said. "

"So you knew about this?" Sakura asked.

"Yes but there was a slim chance that this event will occur but I told Midori to plant some soul-catcher herbs. Theses herbs are hard to find but I manage to find it for Lady Ashalita." Orochi explained. _I am not going to lose you like I did with Lady Mikoto. I couldn't stop her from dying and I am not going to fail again. This time I am going to make it in time and save the only piece of Mikoto._ Orochi used her magic to burn the herb and the scent floated around Ashalita. All of the sudden, she started breathing and her heart started beating. "Thank goodness…"

"She's breathing." Ryoma said, grabbing her hand. "Ashalita…" She didn't open her eyes. She just kept breathing. "Is she okay?"

"Yes but not for long, her body still needs her soul." Orochi said. "The herb prevents her from dying. I have to keep doing this to keep her with us. But she still needs her soul."

"But her soul scattered into 4 pieces and flew all over the place." Shiro said. "How are we going to find it?"

"Well, with this…" Orochi said, taking off Ashalita's necklace around her neck. "There is a piece of her soul still in this dragonstone. It will lead you to all the pieces." She then walked in front of Kana. "And the only person that can use it is you Prince Kana."

"What? I don't know how to use it and I don't know if I can turn into a dragon again." Kana said, crying. "I don't want to turn into a dragon anymore Aunty Orochi. If I didn't turn into a dragon, Mama wouldn't be in this state. She will still be…"

"You are the only person that can connect with your mother's soul." Orochi said, patting his head. "It is the only way to get your mother back." She put the necklace around his neck. He wiped his tears and gripped onto the stone.

"Then I will do it for Mama." Kana said.

"I will come with you." Shiro said. "Someone has to look after you."

"I will also come along as well." Ryoma said. "She is after all my wife so it is my responsibility."

"Ryoma, I am coming with you." Takumi said.

"I want to come." Kiragi said.

"No stay with your mother." Takumi said.

"I want to come too." Camilla said.

"YOU TWO ARE GROUNDED!" Takumi snapped. Both his wife and child pouted in front of him. _Somehow, I feel like I am the adult here and have two children._ He let out a sigh and hugged them both. "Look, I don't want to lose you two. It is best I go alone while you two stay here with the others." Camilla and Kiragi was shocked but hugged him back.

"We love you too." They said.

"I will go as well." Jacob said. "You all might need a healer."

"Please be careful dear." Felicia said.

"Tell Dwyer to take place in my absence." Jacob said, cupping her face. "I want his lazy butt up and working around the clock." She let out a giggle.

"I will let him know." Felicia said.

"I will also come along. I am Ashalita retainer." Kaze said.

"Daddy, here are some medicine just in case someone gets hurt." Midori said, giving her father some medicine.

"Thank you Midori, I can always count on you." Kaze said, patting her head.

"Stay safe Kaze…" Orochi said.

"I will my dear." Kaze said.

"I will come along as well to make sure my lord is okay and also my brother." Saizo said.

"Wow Saizo, that's so kind of you." Sakura said. "You have such a big heart. I am happy thatyou are my husband." Saizo blushed once again and Kaze couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Then it is settle, we will leave within an hour." Ryoma said. "Felicia, can you find something suitable for my sons to wear. They never left the castle and I want them to wear something comfortable."

"Yes Lord Ryoma…" Felicia said, bowing in front of him. "Come on Princes. Let's get you all ready for your journey."

"Okay…" Kana said, grabbing her hand. As they walked out the room, Shiro took one more glance at his father and found him kneeling beside the bed and grabbing his mother's hand.

"I promise to bring you back my love." Ryoma said. Shiro frowned at the sight. Shiro always doubted his father's love towards his mother and after this event, he can see that his strict and poker face father loves his mother like life itself.

Shiro walked in his room and sat on his bed. _I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe I am finally living this place. I can't believe I am actually going to save Mom._ He was gripping his fists. "I wasn't strong enough to save you Mom." He said. "I am supposed to be the strong one. Damn it…"

"It is not your fault." A voice said. A teenage boy with red hair appeared beside him with a lollipop in his mouth. "Hey…"

"Asugi…" Shiro said.

 _This is my cousin Asugi. He is the son of Saizo and Sakura. He is supposed to be call Saizo as well. It is tradition but Asugi is very rebellious with the situation. He is one the people that understands me because he is pressured by his father like I am._

"You must be happy that you are leaving this place." Asugi said.

"I am but I don't know if I can handle being around my dad." Shiro said. \

"I know the feeling. I feel the same way whenever I am in the same room with my old man." Asugi said. "He drives me crazy."

"Yeah my dad drives me nuts but I am worried that I will make a fool of myself in front of him." Shiro said. "I don't want him to think that he has a disappointment as a son."

"Shiro, my advice, try be a better you not him." Asugi said.

"What?" Shiro said, staring at with him a baffle look.

"You try so hard to surpass him but I think you just need to focus on being yourself." Asugi said. "I did the same thing with my Dad. I wanted to be him and better but my Mom told me that being myself is enough. Besides, maybe this rescue mission will get you two closer. I mean, you can know more about him while he can know more about you."

"You know what? You are right." Shiro said. "This trip will help me be close to him." He then smiled at his cousin. "Thanks Asugi…"

"Not a problem Shiro." He said, smiling. Then Shiro pulled out a bag of caramel chocolates. "SHIRO, IS THIS WHAT I THINK IT IS?!"

"Yeah, I made some. My skills are not that great as you but I tried to make some for Kana." Shiro said. "But I guess you need it more." Asugi took a bite and smiled.

"This is really good. You are getting better at making candies." Asugi said.

"I had a good teacher." Shiro said, smiling.

Kana sat in his room, staring at his mother's dragonstone. _Mama, I promise to bring you back. I promise that you will come back to us._ Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in…" A teenage boy with pink spiky hair and a tired look on his face entered the room. "Hello Dwyer…"

"Princess Kana, I am here to help you prepare for your journey." Dwyer said, bowing in front of him. He started packing his things while Kana was lost in thought.

 _This is Dwyer, he is the son of Jacob and Felicia. He can be very lazy but he is good at baking and brewing coffee. I am not a fan of coffee but I love his cookies._

"Dwyer, thank you." Kana said, forcing a smile.

"Prince Kana, you shouldn't force a smile." Dwyer said. "What's the matter? You seem troubled."

"Dwyer, I feel scared. I have a huge responsibility. Everyone is counting on me on finding my Mama's soul but I am scared that I will fail." Kana explained, frowning. "I might fail Shiro, Papa, Mama…. Everyone…"

"Prince Kana, I believe that you can do it." Dwyer said.

"Really? Thanks…" Kana said.

"I know this is not my place to ask but how did it feel to turn into a dragon?" Dwyer asked.

"Oh I really don't know. I was not myself when I turned." Kana said. "But all I can remember is that I felt taller." Dwyer like out a small chuckle. "But Dwyer, sorry for the mess I made. It must be a lot of work to restore everything."

"Well with some magic it was easy but it takes a lot out of me." Dwyer said, smiling. "But I am happy to serve you Prince Kana."

"I am happy that you are my friend Dwyer."

"So I am…" Dwyer said.

"Dwyer, I know this is not of my business but why do you fight with your Dad?" Kana asked. Dwyer almost tripped with the question. "I am sorry. I guess I am out of line."

"Oh no Prince Kana, the question surprised me that's all." Dwyer said. "Yes I argue with my father constantly because he will find me sleeping in the job or not meeting his expectations. As his only child, he expects me to be responsible like him."

"So my Papa wants Shiro to be responsible as well." Kana said.

"Well yes but your father just wants him to be ready. He worries that he might die too soon and Shiro is not ready to take the throne." Dwyer said. "My father worries about that as well. That why he is so hard on me."

"I see…" Kana said.

"You are worried about those two." Dwyer asked.

"Yup, they argue a lot and I don't understand why." Kana explained. "But thanks Dwyer. You shed some light on the subject."

"I am happy to help Prince Kana." Dwyer said.

King Ryoma didn't left his wife's side. He asked for Orochi and the others for some privacy with his wife. Now he is alone, sitting on the bed, holding her hand. "Ashalita, you were just smiling and laughing a few hours ago. You were still with me." _This is all my fault. I shouldn't been careless. I should have stayed home and be with my family. Now I regret not being with them, not being with her. It is all my fault you are like this my love._ He kissed her forehead. "Ashalita, you came back to me once you can do it again. I am going to bring you back no matter what and I promise that I will stay home permanently. I will stay with you and our sons." He noticed the ring on her finger and kissed it. "I promise my love, I will bring you home."


	5. Chapter 5: The Tree

**Chapter Five: The Tree**

They all set out on their journey and Kana was wearing Nohr Prince Outfit Camilla brought for him but never got a chance to wear it along with his blue bandanna. He stared at the dragonstone he was holding his hand. _How can I connect with Mama's soul? I don't know if I can do this. I mean… What happen if I fail?_ Then Ryoma patted his head.

"Is there something wrong Kana?" Ryoma asked.

"I don't know how to connect with her soul, Papa. I know you are all depending on me but I don't want to let you guys down." Kana said.

"We believe in you Kana." Shiro said.

"Thanks but I still don't know how I can…" Kana said, letting out a sigh. "I wish Mama was here." Then the dragonstone started to blaze brightly. "Hey look it's glowing. What should I do?"

"Your mother usually closes her eyes when she transforms." Ryoma said.

"Okay…" Kana said, closing his eyes. "I don't think it is working." He opened his eyes and found himself in a valley filled with snow. "Wow, where am I?" Then he found a woman in a white beautiful dress, decorated with vivid roses. "Hello?" She turned to him and he froze. "Mama?" She opened her arms wide and he started to cry. "MAMA!" He raced towards her and jumped into her embrace.

"The tree of beginning" She said. "Go to the tree of beginning…" Then she disappeared.

"MOM!"

"Kana, are you alright?" A voice said. He found himself back into reality and his older brother was in front of him. "Hey little brother, are you okay?"

"I saw Mama in a place filled with snow." Kana said.

"A place filled with snow? What else did you see?" Jacob asked.

"Mama was wearing a white dress I have never seen before and it had red roses on it." Kana said.

"That is not helping Kana." Takumi said.

"Is there something else young prince?" Saizo asked.

"Well, she said go to the tree of beginning." Kana said.

"Go to the tree of beginning…. White dress with roses… That only means…I know where she is." Ryoma said. "Kaze and I know this place too well."

"Of course, it is the Valley Settlement where we saved Lady Hinoka and Lady Sakura from Faceless." Kaze said.

"It is also the place I…" Ryoma said, letting out a smile. _Somehow it is so you to be there my love…_ "Come on children, let's make our way there."

"Right…"

As they traveled to the Valley Settlement, Shiro and Ryoma didn't bother looking at each other. Everyone felt the tension between them and Kana frown with the issue. Shiro and his father were walking ahead of him. Kaze and Saizo were scouting for enemies while he was walking beside Jacob and Takumi. _I was hoping this trip will get Papa and Big Brother closer but I don't think that's going to happen._ Jacob grabbed his hand and smile.

"Young Prince, is there something troubling you?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, it is nothing. I just…" Kana said, looking at his father and brother. "It is nothing."

"Are you sure my young prince?" Jacob asked.

"Yes I am fine…" He lied.

"If you are worried about those two, don't worry okay." Takumi said, patting his head. "They just need some time to sort things out."

"That's what Felicia said but I don't know if it's working." Kana said. "I don't know why they can't get along."

 _Damn this awkward silence… It is unbearable. I don't know what to say to him after that fight. I just blurted out that I didn't want to be his son._ Shiro thought, walking beside his father. _We are going on this journey together and I don't know if I can handle this._

 _Damn this awkward silence… It is unbearable. I don't know what to say to him after that fight. I called him a fool._ Ryoma thought, walking beside his side. _Will it stay this way throughout the whole journey?_ Then Kana walked between them and grabbed both of their hands.

"Hey Papa… Big Brother… This is like a family adventure for us right." Kana said. _I am going to try to speed things up. Maybe I can help them like each other._

"Totally…" Shiro said, looking away.

"Yes it is…" Ryoma said, looking away as well.

"How long does it take to get to the Valley Settlement Papa?" Kana asked. _These two are so stubborn._

"Well, we are almost there my son." Ryoma said. "It is going to be very cold soon so I hope you are ready."

"Really? I love the cold. Felicia usually uses her ice magic on my cheek when I am hot." Kana said. "I have never seen snow before."

"Well, it is not your fault Kana." Shiro said. "We couldn't leave the castle." Ryoma turned to him and found him frowning.

"You are a prince, Shiro. You have to be protected." Ryoma said.

"Is that all I am to you?" Shiro said, glaring at him. "A prince… You were once a high prince of Hoshido and we went through war and traveled many places. Why can't I do the same?"

"Because you are also my son…" Ryoma said. Shiro turned away from him and Ryoma let out a sigh. _Ashalita, you were always good with words. You always have the right words to say in these kind of situations. I wish I had that talent._ They finally made it to the Valley and it was cover with pure white snow.

"Wow, it's so pretty…" Kana said, running ahead. "It is so white like Mama's hair."

"My hair is white too you know." Shiro said, patting his head. "It is pretty…" Then Saizo and Kaze appeared in front of Ryoma.

"There is no sign of that Zetta anywhere." Saizo said.

"Also, there is no Faceless." Kaze said.

"'So we are safe for now." Ryoma said. "Let's not put our guard down. Zetta might pop out of nowhere and try to get Ashalita's soul."

"But what now?" Takumi asked. "I don't see anything different plus does anyone know what they are looking for?"

"Prince Kana, where is your mother's soul?" Jacob asked.

"I…well…" Kana said. "I don't know…" He pulled out the dragonstone and closed his eyes. When he opens his eyes, nothing happened. "I don't know what's going on. This place looks exactly like the place in my vision."

"There I guess we should start looking." Ryoma said. When they were about to separate to look for the soul, a glowing light appeared in front of them. "What's this?"

"Mama…" Kana said.

"What?" Shiro said, touching the light. It swirled around and a beautiful woman in a white dress decorate with red roses appeared in front of them. She is some sort of Astra form. "Mom…" She smiled sweetly toward them.

"My love, you look beautiful as always." Ryoma said, smiling at her. She then turned to a tree not too far from them and pointed to it.

"She is leading us to her soul." Kaze said.

"Of course, that tree." Ryoma said, walking faster to it. "How can I be so naïve?" They follow her to the tree and on that tree, there was something carve on the trunk. "I can't believe it is still her after all these years."

"R + A… What's does that mean?" Kana asked.

"Your mother carved this on her first birthday with both Nohr and Hoshido family." Ryoma said, smoothing the carving. Then something bright hovered out of the carving. "Is this?"

"This must be what we have been looking for." Saizo said. Then the dragonstone started glowing and hovering towards the soul. Kana walked in front the soul and touched it. Everyone was pull into a room that was so familiar. "Wait, this is…"

"My lord's private quarters…" Kaze said.

"What are we doing here?" Jacob asked. The door opened and it was Jacob. "WHY THERE IS ANOTHER ME?!"

"Calm down Jacob…" Takumi said.

"This is only a memory." Kana said but his voice was not his own. His eyes were glowing and his body was hovering in the air.

"KANA!" Shiro said. "ARE YOU OKAY?!"'

"Who are you? And why you are in my son's body?" Ryoma said, readying his blade.

"Do not worry young one, your son is fine. I am the Ancient Dragon and I will not harm my lineage." Kana said. "A soul is a network of memories and these are one your wife's memories."

"So we are watching a memory." Takumi said.

"Yes…"

 **"** **Milady, it is time to wake up." Jacob said, placing a silver tray of tea on a table. "You have been sleeping a while now. I hope you are not ill." He walked up to the bed and pulled the covered off her face. She was smiling in her sleep. Then Felicia and Flora entered the room.**

 **"** **I see she is still asleep." Flora said.**

 **"** **Is she sick?" Felicia asked.**

 **"** **I was about to check until you two came in." Jacob said, placing his hand on her forehead. "She is fine, she is just sleeping."**

 **"** **Then I guess it is time to give her a good wake up call." Flora said, smiling. "Felicia, please assist me…"**

 **"** **Right…" Felicia said. They both cupped her face and used her ice magic on her. Ashley jolted up from her bed and started freezing. "I am happy you are finally awake."**

 **"** **Cold…" She said, rubbing her shoulders.**

 **"** **Good Morning Princess Ashalita." Flora said, bowing in front of her with Felicia.**

 **"** **Good…Morning…" She stuttered. Jacob covered her with a blanket. "Thank…You…Jacob…"**

 **"** **I live to serve you milady." Jacob said.**

 **"** **We are here to inform you that Lord Xander wants you to rest. He will handle everything with Lord Ryoma." Flora said.**

 **"** **So you are free to do as you like." Felicia said.**

 **"** **Oh…really…" Ashalita said. "Did I do something wrong?"**

 **"** **Oh no, they just noticed how hard you work and they want you to rest." Flora said, looking uneasy. "Right Felicia..."**

 **"** **Yes…" Felicia said, sweating and forcing a smile.**

 **"** **So why do I have to wake up if they want me to rest." She pouted. They giggled in front of her.**

 **"** **Old habits died hard I guess." Felicia said, letting out a small giggle. "We will leave you under the care of Jacob." They left and Ashalita let out a sigh.**

 **"** **Jacob, am I being punished?" She asked.**

 **"** **Oh no my dear, they just want you to rest." Jacob said, losing his composure. "You have worked so hard in this war and I think a good rest will help you milady."**

 **"** **I see…" She said, letting out a frown.**

 **"** **Your brother Xander wants you to wear this." Jacob said, giving her a box. She opened it and it was a beautiful white dress with roses.**

 **"** **Why do I have to wear this?" She asked.**

 **"** **You are a princess and your brother wants you to dress up as one." Jacob said, scratching his head.**

 **"** **I see…" She said, frowning once more.**

The room disappeared and they found themselves in the castle that they settle to prepare for the war. "It has been a long time I have seen this place." Ryoma said.

"What is this place?" Shiro asked.

"It was our old settling place." Takumi said. "Your mother brought both Nohr and Hoshido soldiers here. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have met your Aunt Camilla. She called it Sonador." Then they saw Ashalita with a frown on her face. She was wearing the dress and she looked stunning.

 **"** **I don't understand why Big brother doesn't want to see me. Did I do something wrong?" Ashalita said, walking around. She then bumped into Oboro and Hinata. They were carrying boxes. "Hi Hinata…Oboro…"**

 **"** **Oh Princess Ashalita." Oboro said, dropping the box. "I didn't see you there."**

 **"** **I am sorry for startling you. Let me help you with that." Ashalita said.**

 **"** **Oh no Princess, I got it. I don't want to dirty your dress." Oboro said, quickly picking up her box.**

 **"** **Do you guys need help?" She asked.**

 **"** **Oh no… I have the muscle." Hinata said, smiling.**

 **"** **You just leave it to us. We are used to this…right Hinata?" Oboro said, hitting him.**

 **"** **Right…" Hinata said. They walked away from her and she let out a frown.**

 **"** **That was weird." She said. She then found Odin and Zero. They were carrying instruments. "Oh hello you two…"**

 **"** **PRINCESS ASHALITA!" Odin screamed, dropping his things.**

 **"** **Does my presence startle you?" She asked.**

 **"** **Oh no, we didn't expect you to walk around here. I mean, you are in a very beautiful dress." Odin said, picking up his things. Zero grabbed his hand.**

 **"** **We need to hurry so see you later Lady Ashalita." Zero said, walking away from her.**

 **"** **That was strange. Odin didn't strike his pose and Zero usually sweet talk me. I wonder what is going on here?" She said. "Everyone is acting weird today." Then she found her younger sisters Elise and Sakura, carrying baskets of flowers. "Hello girls…"**

 **"** **ASHALITA!" Elise and Sakura screamed.**

 **"** **Why is everyone shock to see me?" Ashalita said.**

 **"** **We don't know what you are talking about." Elise said.**

 **"** **I see, so what's with the flowers?" She asked.**

 **"** **Well, we…wanted…." Sakura said, fiddling with her fingers. "I mean…"**

 **"** **We were going to use it to play dress up and we are late." Elise said, grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her away. "Bye Ashalita…"**

 **"** **Even my sisters are acting weird. What is going on here?" Ashalita said, letting out a frown. "I think I should Kaze. He should know what is going on here. Kaze…" There was no respond. "Kaze, I know you are there." But he didn't appear. "That's strange, usually Kaze respond to me. He never leaves me alone." She let out a sigh and kept on walking. "Everyone is acting odd. I wish I can talk to someone but they keep pushing me away. I wonder where Ryoma is. I think he will push me away as well. I should take a walk away from here to clear my head." She left the castle and walked through the valley. "I guess I did something wrong. Everyone is avoiding me and I don't know why." She started crying. She walked to a tree and leaned against it. "I guess I am overreacting. Maybe they are just busy." She wiped her tears away. "I should get back before someone notice that I left."**

"I didn't know she cried on this day." Kaze said.

"We were busy preparing a surprise party." Saizo said. "We were in charge of helping Takumi hut for boar."

"Yeah, hunting a lot of boar was easy with two ninjas." Takumi said.

"And Felicia, Flora, and I were busy cooking." Jacob said, frowning. "I have never thought we were hurting her. I wanted everything to be perfect."

"And where were you Dad?" Shiro asked.

"Well…"

 **Then she found herself surrounded by Faceless. "Oh no…" She said. "I forgot Yato and my dragonstone. How can I defend myself?" She shivered as they walked closer and closer to her. "Ryoma…." She whispered. "RYOMA!" One Faceless was about to strike her but its head tumble to the ground. It body turned to ashes.**

 **"** **Ashalita, are you hurt?" Ryoma said. He was wearing attire royals wear in Nohr. He was wearing long sleeve white shirt with a red sash around his waist and black pants with boots. His long spiky brown hair was pinned into a ponytail.**

 **"** **Ryoma…"She said, staring at him with shock. She watched him slay every one of them and when he was done, he turned to her.**

 **"** **Ashalita, what are you doing here unarmed? It is dangerous." Ryoma scolded. "Do you know what would have happen if I wasn't here? Do you know what would happen if you die?"**

 **"** **Ryoma…" She cried. "I am sorry." Ryoma pulled her into his embrace and hugged her tightly.**

 **"** **Ashalita, I am here. Don't worry, I am here for you." He said, calming her down. "It must be scary. I was scared too but there is no need for fear anymore. I am here for you." She hugged him back and cried even more. "I am just happy you are okay." He pulled back and realized she was in a beautiful dress. Her hair hung down neatly with roses. He turned away to hide his blush.**

 **"** **Thank you Ryoma." She said, wiping her tears. For a brief moment, they stared at each other. She then noticed what he was wearing and blushed. "Ryoma, why are you wearing that?"**

 **"** **Well, I couldn't ask you to dance with my yukata." Ryoma said.**

 **"** **Dance?" She said. He then offers his hand to her.**

 **"** **Princess Ashalita, may I have this dance?" Ryoma asked.**

 **"** **What is this all of the sudden? We can't dance here. There is no music." Ashalita said, blushing even more.**

 **"** **Then we will make our own music." He said, smiling. She grabbed his hand and followed him a few inches away from the tree. They started dancing and he started humming. Her eyes were lock on to his as they slow danced in the snow. "You look beautiful Ashalita."**

 **"** **Oh thank you…" Ashalita said, blushing.**

 **"** **There is something I must ask of you." He said.**

 **"** **What is it?" Ashalita asked. They stopped dancing and he kneeled in front of her. He grabbed her hand with a ring on her finger.**

 **"** **This ring is not just a ring of family but it is also a ring of my undying love and devotion." Ryoma said. "Will you continue to wear this ring as my wife? Will you marry me Ashalita?"**

 **"** **Oh Ryoma..." She cried, smiling at him. "Of course I will marry you, I love you." He kissed her hand. "But should we announce our engagement to the others. We kept our relationship a secret for months now and I would like to stop hiding." He stood up and cupped her face.**

 **"** **Of course, anything for you…" Ryoma said. She then grabbed a sharp rock on the ground and walked to the tree. "What are you doing?"**

 **"** **I want to mark this tree." She said, carving something on the bark.**

 **"** **Really? Why?" Ryoma asked.**

 **"** **I want this tree to be the monument of our first meeting and also the starting point of our life together." She said, smiling at him.**

 **"** **R + A..." He said.**

 **"** **Yes, you don't like it." Ashalita said, looking worried. He kissed her forehead.**

 **"** **It's perfect." He replied. "We should get going. We have to tell everyone."**

 **"** **Right…" Ashalita said, walking with him hand in hand. When they got back to the castle, no one was around. "Where is everyone?"**

 **"** **They are probably in the Mess Hall." Ryoma said, pulling her to it. When he opened the door, it was dark.**

 **"** **Why is it dark?" Ashalita asked. Suddenly fire magic light every candle and chandelier.**

 **"** **SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed. Ashalita was shocked to find the Mess Hall decorated with ribbons and flowers. And there was a huge banner that said Happy Birthday.**

 **"** **What is this?" Ashalita asked.**

 **"** **Remember that we celebrated the day you came to us and we didn't know your real birthday." Camilla said. "Ryoma told us a few days ago that your birthday was coming up and we wanted to celebrate it."**

 **"** **We wanted to show you how much we love you." Elise said.**

 **"** **We also wanted to surprise you." Sakura added.**

 **"** **We are sorry for acting weird around you." Hinoka said.**

 **"** **We just didn't want to ruin the surprise." Leo said.**

 **"** **So Happy Birthday little princess…" Xander said. "Also congratulations to the future Queen of Hoshido."**

 **"** **What?" Ashalita said, turning to Ryoma. "You already told them."**

 **"** **Yes because I was tired of hiding as well." Ryoma said, grabbing her hand. "Let's have fun my love."**

 **She was pull to the crowd and her smile never disappears.**

"You see, these fragments of her soul you seek are important memories that shaped up her life. She can't live without these memories." Kana said. The scenery turned back to the Valley. "This place holds a lot of her precious memories." They noticed Ryoma and Ashalita walking to the tree.

 **"** **Ashalita, you know we have to get back to Hoshido. We have been gone for weeks now." Ryoma said.**

 **"** **I am sure Takumi and Yukimaru can handle things in our absences." Ashalita said, pulling him to the tree. When they finally made it, she smiled. "I can't believe it is still here after all these years." She smoothed the carving. "It has been two years after the dreadful war."**

 **"** **It is all because of you my dear that we won." Ryoma said.**

 **"** **Oh no, I didn't do anything. You and Xander were the heroes." She said. "Also, it is because of all of our efforts that we won the world. Our family and friends… They are the real heroes."**

 **"** **And you don't count."**

 **"** **Well, I don't know." She said, giggling.**

 **"** **So my love, why were you so eager to come here?" Ryoma asked. She grabbed his hand and smile.**

 **"** **Darling, there is something I wish to tell you. It is very important." She said.**

 **"** **Really?" Ryoma said. "Don't tell me you are sick? If you are, we can hurry to the palace and I will call Sakura to check up on you." She started blushing in front of him. "Oh no, you are turning red. Do you have a fever?"**

 **"** **Ryoma, I am fine. We both are." She said, rubbing her stomach.**

 **"** **Wait…Are you…" Ryoma said, blushing. She placed his hands on her stomach.**

 **"** **It seems we are blessed with a child my King." She said, blushing even more.**

"I am a precious memory." Shiro said.

"Of course you are." Ryoma said. "When she told me that we were expecting, it filled me with great joy. We were very excited to meet you my son."

"Wow.." Shiro said, staring at his parents. They were happy and excited with the news. _Just seeing your memories, I see a whole new side of dad. He is so open to you and not afraid to show his emotions. I wish he could be like that to me._

 **"** **How long have you been pregnant?" He asked.**

 **"** **A month now, I am sorry for not telling you. I didn't know I was pregnant until Elise examined me." She explained. "But I am so excited. We are going to be parents." He lifted her in the air and she giggled, as she was twirl around. He pulled her into his embrace and hugged her tightly.**

 **"** **Thank you Ashalita…" He said. "You have no idea how happy I am with the news."**

 **"** **I am glad. I was worried you wouldn't be happy." She said.**

 **"** **Stop worrying, I am very happy." Ryoma said, kissing her forehead. "Shiro…"**

 **"** **What?"**

 **"** **Shiro, I want to name the child Shiro." Ryoma said.**

 **"** **I love it. It can be both a girl and boy name." Ashalita said. "It's perfect."**

"Wait, you came up with my name?" Shiro asked.

"Yes…" Ryoma said.

"I thought Mom came up with it." Shiro said.

"I assure you that I came up with it." Ryoma said, crossing his arms.

 **"** **But why Shiro?" Ashalita asked.**

 **"** **Well, Shiro is my grandfather's name. When he was young, he was a knucklehead and always gets into trouble. But he was also diligent and did everything to protect his friends and family from danger. He trained every single day to be strong to protect his family. He had a big heart and I want my son or daughter to have the same thing." Ryoma said. "I want him or her to cherish the people of Hoshido as if they were their family. I want them to have fun and live life to the fullest. I know that I might be too strict on him or her but it is only because I want what's best for them. I lost my father in a young age and I have to learn the hard way of becoming a man and a great king, I don't want my son and daughter to be alone."**

 **"** **Shiro is not alone. We will be there for him or her no matter what." Ashalita said, cupping his face.**

 **"** **What happen if I turn on to be a lousy father?" Ryoma asked. Ashalita started giggling. "Ashalita, this is no laughing matter."**

 **"** **Ryoma, you just need to believe in yourself." She said. "You are not alone as well. I will be with you every step of the way. We will make mistakes along the way but we will learn from them and improve. I know that Shiro will love both of us just like we will love him or her."**

 **"** **Ashalita, I am happy you are my wife." He said, hugging her again. "I love you."**

 **"** **I love you too Ryoma."**

"Jacob, are you crying?" Takumi said, turning to the butler. He was tearing up.

"It is like watching a romantic play." Jacob said, wiping his tears with a handkerchief. "It is a beautiful sight." Then he noticed that Takumi was holding back tears. "Lord Takumi, it is okay to cry."

"I don't want to cry. I just have something in my eye." Takumi said, looking away from him, Then they were back to the Valley Settlement.

"Remember, the pieces of her soul are fragile. Protect it well…" Kana said. Then Kana was back to normal but he collapsed to the ground.

"Kana…" Shiro said, grabbing him. "Are you okay buddy?" Kana opened his eyes and stared at him. "Come on, say something."

"Did we get Mama's soul?" He asked.

"Yes, we did." Shiro said, smiling at him. "Well, that is one down. Three more to go…" Kana let out a weak smile.

"I am tired. Can we rest for a bit?" Kana asked.

"Well, it is getting dark." Jacob said. "We should set up camp here."

"Sounds like a plan. Saizo, can you please find us some firewood." Ryoma asked. "Kaze, please get us some fresh water. I will on hunting for dinner with Takumi while Jacob set the tents with Shiro."

"Right…" They said, leaving without a trace.

"Takumi, let's hope wild boar is on the menu." Ryoma said.

"Yeah, I am kind a hungry for one." Takumi said.

"We won't be long. Shiro look after your brother and help Jacob." Ryoma said.

"But Dad…" Shiro said.

"It won't take long." Ryoma said. He was about to leave until he stop. He turned and noticed a frown on Shiro's face. _This looks oddly familiar. It is like looking at myself when my father instruct me to stay. Ashalita you are right. He is like me in every way._ He let out a sigh. "Shiro…"

"Yes Dad…" Shiro said, turning to him. Ryoma patted him on the head. "Dad…"

"I am counting on you my son." He said, smiling at him. Shiro was shocked with his gesture and blushed in front of his father.

 _Did he just smile at me? He really did smile at me._ Shiro thought, staring at him. Takumi and Jacob exchange glances and smiled.

"We will talk some more later. I have to go." He said, walking away from him. Takumi walked beside him. Shiro watched them leave.


	6. Chapter 6: Story Time

**Dear Readers,**

 **Thanks for the support and reviews and I am sorry for not updating sooner. Please forgive me for my misspell words and also grammar. I am happy that you all love my story and accept love the concept. If you want to know "Zetta" is actually my first OC when I got into writing. He has been the silent yet strong guy I have always dreamed of, well I basically created a dream guy. So to bring him in this story makes me happy and sad. lol. Please Review and Thank you again.**

 **-Ashalita Hisatake**

 **Chapter Six: Story Time**

"Prince Shiro, I have already set the tents." Jacob said.

"Wow, you are fast Jacob but I was supposed to help you." Shiro said, carrying Kana.

"I am sorry but you were having a rare moment with your father. I didn't want to intrude." Jacob said.

"It is rare. He is always so strict to me." He said, laying Kana down in the tent. "Sometimes I wonder if he hates me."

"Oh no, your father loves you dearly. You have no idea." Jacob said. "When you came into the world, he couldn't let you go."

"Really?" Shiro said.

"Of course, when he leaves to his meetings with Lord Xander he will play with you for hours before he leaves. There was one time you were sick, he raced to Hoshido as fast as he could." Jacob said. "Even now he worries sick about you. When you got a cold a few months ago, he raced to the palace to check up on you. He canceled everything to be by your side."

"So he was really there. I thought I was dreaming." Shiro said.

"Your father loves you and Prince Kana very much." Jacob said. "Yes he may be strict and stern but he still has a heart."

"I can see that now. Those memories my mother had with him, he seem like a different person." Shiro said, smiling. "He smiles to her with care and love and I just saw that today. He smiles that same smile to me."

"You may be more like your father but you do have something of your mothers. You have her determination of attaining affection. I remember when your mother tried to get your father's attention. She would train secretly to get stronger and read strategic books to get smarter. Your mother would even challenge him to a sparring match just to impress him. She craved to get his attention and also his love."

"Really? I thought they fell in love with each other by first glance or something." Shiro said.

"Oh heavens no, your parents were labeled as siblings. Also your mother had a hard time earning trust from the Hoshido people especially Lord Takumi and the other officials. The only person that might have fallen in love by first glance was your mother." Jacob said, letting out a sigh. "Your father will comfort your mother every time she being ridicule by others. Your mother kept her love a secret. The only people that knows about it was Kaze and me. She tells us everything. She hated herself to love a man that she couldn't love."

"But she didn't stop loving him right?" Shiro asked.

"Yes, she kept on loving him even when they were siblings." Jacob said. "It was a one sided love and I was worried that your mother will get hurt because of it but all that changed when she saved Lord Ryoma."

"What? No way… Mom saved Dad." Shiro said.

"Of course, your father was saving some villagers in a town that was being raid by Faceless." Jacob said. "He was on his own and of course he can handle himself but what he didn't know that an army was coming his way. Your mother got word of it and raced for his aid."

"Mama is so cool." Kana said, crawling towards him.

"Hey Kana, I am happy you are feeling better." Shiro said. Kana sat beside his brother.

"Thanks big brother. Jacob, can you please tell us more?" Kana asked.

"Of course…" Jacob said. "Your mother got word that an army was heading towards Lord Ryoma and she was worried that her brother might be in grave danger. So she dashed towards the field where the army was at. I was there of course to make sure she was okay along with Kaze."

 _"_ _Princess, it is too dangerous to go alone." I called out to her. She was running as if her life depends on it._

 _"_ _I can't let them get to Ryoma. Besides, I have you and Kaze. We all can take them. I know how strong you two are and I believe in you two." She said. We reached to the field and found the army of Faceless and Risens coming our way. "We came just in time." She summoned Yato and gripped it tightly. "Kaze… Jacob…"_

 _"_ _Yes milady." We both said. She turned to us with a serious look on her face. Lady Ashalita always have a playful and cheerful smile on her but her being all serious was new to me. Kaze and I stared at her with shock._

 _"_ _Please don't die on me." She said, smiling. "Stay alive and don't die."_

 _"_ _Yes milady…" We both said. "We promise…" We slay those filthy beasts with ease. I watched her fought and blood gushed onto her armor and clothes. She has definitely gotten stronger. Then she noticed risen falcon riders racing towards the village._

 _"_ _Oh no…" She said. I can see a worry look on her face when she saw swarm of falcon riders. "Ryoma…"_

 _"_ _Princess Ashalita, you are the only person that can make it to Lord Ryoma on time." Kaze said._

 _"_ _We can handle things here." I said. "Go…" She nodded her head. "But princess…"_

 _"_ _Yes…"_

 _"_ _Please don't die on us…" We said, smiling. "Stay alive and don't die." She giggled and grabbed her dragonstone._

 _"_ _I promise…" She said, transforming into a dragon. She flew swiftly towards the village._

"Wow, Kaze, you, and Mama are pretty close." Kana said.

"Of course, we are your mother's retainers and she never treated us as servants. She treated us as her precious friends." Jacob said.

"But what happen next?" Shiro asked.

"Kaze and I finished off the Risens and Faceless and made our way to the village." Jacob said.

"But we got there too late." Kaze said, carrying canteens and a huge fish. "I got the water and caught a huge fish for dinner."

"I am done with my errands as well." Saizo said, appearing beside him with a huge stack of firewood. "I hope this is enough for tonight."

"It is enough." Jacob said.

"Uncle Kaze, what do you mean that you two got there too late?" Kana asked.

"I will start boiling some water for tea. Why don't you finish the story for me?" Jacob said, grabbing the canteens and the fish from him.

"Ah sure…" Kaze said, sitting in front of the two princes. "I never like talking about this day because we almost lost your mother."

"WHAT!" The two princes screamed.

"Yes, Jacob and I made it to the village but your mother and Lord Ryoma already took care of the falcon riders." Kaze said.

 _We were so relieved that the princess was alright. She was with her older brother, smiling sweetly towards him. "Are you okay Ryoma?" She asked. "Are you hurt anywhere?"_

 _"_ _I am fine thanks to you." He said, smiling at her. There was a hint of pink on her cheeks and it made me smile. I was happy that even as a warrior, she was still intact with her emotions. He cupped her face. "You shouldn't have come here by yourself. It is too dangerous."_

 _"_ _I didn't. I came with some friends." She said. She then turned to us and smiled. "KAZE! JACOB! I AM HAPPY YOU TWO ARE ALIVE!"_

 _"_ _Of course milady, we promised you." Jacob said. I am happy that I am her retainer. She always worries about us even though we are supposed to protect her. She will tend to our wounds when we are injured and stay by our side when we are ill. Then a risen raced towards Ryoma. "LORD RYOMA LOOK OUT!" The princess pushed Ryoma away and took the blade. "PRINCESS!"_

 _"_ _LADY ASHALITA!" I screamed._

 _"_ _ASHALITA!" Ryoma screamed. Lord Ryoma sliced through the Risen and grabbed her. She was bleeding so much that her white armor was turning crimson red. She coughed out blood and was cupped her brother's face. I was shaking with fear as I stared at her. "Ashalita, why did you?" This was the first time I ever seen Lord Ryoma scared. He was shaking and crying. "Damn it Ashalita…"_

 _"_ _Please tell me that you are okay." She said, giggling weakly. "Tell me that you are alright."_

 _"_ _I am okay." Ryoma cried. "Why did you?"_

 _"_ _Ryoma, I am happy that you are okay." She said. "You are after all…I…" She was losing consciousness. Jacob used his healing magic to heal her wounds._

 _"_ _Princess, you better stay with us. You promised to stay alive." Jacob snapped, holding back tears. She kept on smiling and closed her eyes._

 _"_ _LADY ASHALITA, DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES!" I screamed._

"Your mother would always put her comrades first no matter what. She would risk her life to save her friends including her retainers." Kaze explained.

"She even saved me once." Saizo said.

"Really Uncle Saizo." Kana said. "But you are invincible."

"Of course I am." Saizo said, crossing his arms. "I am saying that your mother will save even the most invincible warriors in our army. She was too soft and too kind."

"When we brought her back to the castle, all the healers rushed in her private quarters to help her. She was stable but still unconscious." Kaze said. "Lord Ryoma would sit beside her bed, holding her hand. He did not eat or sleep for days. He would stay and hold her hand and wait for her to wake up."

 _Jacob, Saizo, and I were in the Lady Ashalita's private quarter. Lord Ryoma never left her side. He was humming a familiar tune. I know I heard it somehow but my mind couldn't put the pieces together. I was still worried about the princess. He lifted her hand and kissed it lightly. On that very moment, I knew that Lord Ryoma felt the same way to my lord, he truly love the princess. "You have no idea how long I waited to see you again Ashalita. You better not die on me or any of us. Many people care for you deeply. Your retainers, your friends, your family, and me…You can't die. I haven't told you…" He was interrupt when her eyes fluttered open. "Ashalita…"_

 _"_ _Ryoma?" She said. "Where am I?"_

 _"_ _You are in your room." He said. Jacob, Saizo, and I walked towards her. Without hesitation, both Jacob and I hugged her tightly. We cried as we hold her in our arms._

 _"_ _Princess, I am happy that you are okay." Jacob cried._

 _"_ _Please don't do that again." I cried. She cried as well and hugged us back._

 _"_ _I am so sorry for making you two worry. My poor friends… I am terribly sorry…" She cried. Ryoma and Saizo stood and watched the scene with a smile. She then pull back and wiped our tears. "I am so blessed to have you two as my retainers." Jacob and I let out a chuckle and hugged her again._

 _"_ _We are blessed to have you as our princess." We said._

"Your mother was the only person that is worthy of my service and protection." Jacob said, walking towards them with a tray with tea. "Even her children…"

"Mama sounds pretty amazing." Kana said. "When I grow up and get retainers, I am going to treat them like family." Kaze and Jacob let out a smile.

"Prince Kana, I know you are not a fan of coffee and tea so I made you some hot chocolate." Jacob said, giving him a cup.

"Thanks Jacob, I love your hot chocolate." He said, taking a sip. "Ahh… that hit the spot…" Jacob served the others and all drank with comfort.

"Alright, please gather around the fire. This place gets really cold at night." Jacob said. Everyone did what they were told and Jacob covered the princes with blankets.

"Thanks Jacob." Shiro said.

"You are the best." Kana said.

"Of course I am." Jacob said. "I am one hell of a butler."

"Mom is pretty cool. I mean, I always thought she was just a normal princess. I mean, she doesn't know how to fight and all." Shiro said.

"Your mother is far from a normal princess." Kaze said, letting out a chuckle.

"So she is really the hero that ended the war?" Kana asked.

"Of course but she doesn't see herself as a hero." Kaze said. "She just sees herself as a warrior that fought for peace."

"But why didn't she tell us?" Shiro asked. "Why didn't she tell us about her turning into a dragon?"

"Your mother was an exceptional warrior with great skill but she was not a fan of violence." Saizo pointed out.

"She vowed to lay down her sword after the war was over." Jacob added.

"I just wish Mama told us. I thought I know her but with all that has happen, I don't know. It feels that there is more to her than meets the eye." Kana explained.

"Kana, Mom will always be Mom. Are you excited though? Are you excited to know what type of person Mom was when she was young?" Shiro asked, patting his head.

"Yup, I am." Kana said.

"Good, because I want to know a lot about Mom and Dad…" Shiro said. "I want to know everything." _Mom always sees anyone as an equal and as a friend. I wonder…_ He then turned to Saizo. "Hey Uncle Saizo, you have been my Dad's retainer ever since he was young. How does he treat you?"

"Your father is not very open like your mother but he does care in his own way. He will work hard to be close with his comrades including his retainers. He even saved me a couple of times in battle and it is my duty to protect him." Saizo explained. "Your father shows his love through actions."

"Papa sounds amazing as well." Kana said, smiling. "Uncle Saizo, tell us a story about Mama and Papa. You must have a story about them."

"Oh well…" Saizo said, turning away with a blush. "I rather not… And don't call me Uncle…"

"Awww… come on… Uncle Kaze and Jacob told a cool story." Shiro added. "It is your turn."

"Come on Uncle Saizo, they want to hear a story." Kaze teased. Saizo glared at his brother.

"Fine…" Saizo said, sitting in front of them and beside of Kaze. "I guess I can tell you the story about them. This story happened before the story Kaze and Jacob told you two."

"Cool…" Shiro said.

"Go on…" Kana said.

"As I was watching over your father in the shadows, I noticed how Lord Ryoma would always be with your mother. I didn't trust your mother and as your father's retainer, I had to keep an eye on her. I had to make sure she didn't hurt him. However, there was one time that she avoided him. She avoided him for weeks and I was happy because Lord Ryoma was away from harm but Lord Ryoma became depressed by the situation."

 _Ryoma was walking around the Astra plain that Lilith made for the army. He was checking up on everything and everyone while I hid in the shadows, watching him. "I hope Ashalita is okay. After our last conversation the other day she has been avoiding me and also looks very sad." He said to himself. "I hope I didn't say anything that offended her. Maybe I should have a chat with her to see what is going on. I am very worried." He then spotted Princess Hinoka, Princess Sakura, and of course Princess Ashalita chatting underneath the peach tree. "Oh there she is," I wanted to scream and tell him to stop. I wanted him to stay away from her._

 _"_ _Oh Ashalita, I should take you flying someday. You would love the wind blowing through your hair and also the view." Hinoka said, smiling at her._

 _"_ _Really? Sounds like fun." Ashalita said. "Sakura, we should all go flying…"_

 _"_ _I…I…don't know…" Sakura stuttered, blushing. "It is too…high for me…"_

 _"_ _Hmmm… How about when the war is over, we have a tea party?" Ashalita suggested. "Just a party for all my sisters…"_

 _"_ _That sounds like a good idea." Hinoka said._

 _"_ _I hope there are sweets." Sakura said._

 _"_ _Of course…"_

 _"_ _I HOPE WE ARE INVITED!" Elise said, standing beside Camilla._

 _"_ _Of course, after this war there would be peace between the two kingdoms." Ashalita said, smiling. "There won't be a wall between us anymore."_

 _"_ _Oh you are too cute…" Camilla said, hugging her. I was disgusted of how easily they trust her. Why do they trust her so easily? I watched them, baffled of how she can easily make anyone trust her. But not me, oh no… She will never get my trust. She would always be a threat._

"You have trust issues." Shiro said.

"What? Can a man be cautious?" Saizo said, crossing his arms again.

"But you ended up trusting her anyways." Kaze teased.

"Shut it Kaze." Saizo said.

"Keep going… tell us more." Kana said. "What happens next?"

"Alright, your father wanted to talk to your mother so badly. He wanted to know why she has been avoiding him." Saizo said. _The women noticed Lord Ryoma walking towards them. They smile mischievously. "Oh Ashalita, look at the time. I have to go tend to the Pegasus." Hinoka said._

 _"_ _My wyvern needs to be fed as well." Camilla said._

 _"_ _I have to tend to the wounded." Sakura said._

 _"_ _I can help you Sakura." Elise said._

 _"_ _Oh alright… See you all soon." Ashalita said. They waved and walked away from her. I wonder why they left her alone like that. Was there something that I don't know. "I wonder why they are in a hurry."_

 _"_ _Ashalita, may I have a word with you?" Lord Ryoma asked. She looked up to him and let out a small smile._

 _"_ _Of course big brother…" She said. He sat beside her and she avoided eye contact._

 _"_ _Ashalita, I've noticed that you seem a bit down lately." He said. "Also you are avoiding me. Is there anything the matter?"_

 _"_ _Hmm? No. I am fine. Why do you ask?" She said. "Also, I am sorry that you got the impression that I was avoiding you. I am not. I am totally fine."_

 _"_ _Are you sure? You can confide in me. You seemed a bit…forlorn… when we last spoke." He said._

 _"_ _Well. If I'm being totally honest…" She said, turning to him. "I have truly enjoyed hearing your stories about the past. But they've also made me sad. I feel like I've missed out on so much."_

 _"_ _So that's what's weighing you down." He said. "It's important to remember that we can't change the past. We can only try to shape our future. So, if you don't have any memories, you just have to make new ones. And we're all here together now." She smiled at him and I saw a hint of pink on her cheeks._

 _"_ _Thank you, Ryoma. Those are wise words."_

 _"_ _You're welcome. And here's something else that may cheer you up. Remember how I said I had something for you?" He said. She nodded her head. "Well, I think the time is right. This is from all of us."He pulled out a ring from his pocket and gave it to her. She blushed even more and marveled at the gift._

 _"_ _Whoa. That's quite a ring." She said._

 _"_ _Indeed. The four of us had it made for you a long time ago. We vowed to give it to you upon our eventual reunion."He said, putting the ring on her finger. "And here you are, safely returned to us."_

 _"_ _Ryoma… I'm so glad to be a part of this family. Thank you!" She cried, hugging him. He was shocked at first but he smiled and hugged her back._

 _"_ _And we are happy to have you." He said, running his fingers through her pure white hair. "Our ties can only grow stronger as we moved forward."_

"I still didn't trust your mother until the day she saved Lord Ryoma's life. I was forever in her debt and also she made me believe in her." Saizo said. "So I swore to not only protect Lord Ryoma but also his family."

"That's a cool story." Kana said. Then Ryoma and Takumi arrived with a boar. "PAPA! UNCLE TAKUMI!" He raced towards them and hugged his father.

"I see that you got your strength back." Ryoma said, patting his head. "What have you all been up to?"

"Jacob, Uncle Kaze and Uncle Saizo told us stories about you and Mama." Kana said, smiling at him. "I didn't know Mama saved you."

"Oh she did a couple of times." Ryoma said. _I am lucky to have her._

"She even saved me as well." Takumi said.

"Really Uncle Takumi, how about you tell us a story." Kana said.

"Yeah Uncle Takumi, tell us a story." Shiro added. "You must know a story about my parents."

"I will take that off your hands." Jacob said, taking the boar away from Takumi.

"Well, I do have a story." Takumi said, sitting in front of them. "It is funny, it is when your mother saved me. Both of your parents were there."

"Really? What happened?" Shiro asked.

"Well, we ran out of meat so I volunteered to hunt." Takumi said. "I didn't trust your mother at the time. I mean, she is my sister and all but I don't even know her. I heard stories about her through mother, Ryoma, and Hinoka. To be honest, I was sometimes jealous."

"You were jealous of Mama?" Kana asked.

"Yes, I was…" Takumi said.

 _I wanted to hunt with Ryoma. I can handle hunting boars on my own but I wanted to spend time with him. But I found him with her. They were sitting under the peach tree, chatting and smiling. I hated it. "Hey Ryoma…"_

 _"_ _Hello Takumi…" She said, smiling sweetly at me. I ignored her and turned to my brother._

 _"_ _Big brother, we ran out of meat and I was wondering if you want to go hunting with me." I said._

 _"_ _Certainly…" Ryoma said._

 _"_ _May I join you?" Ashalita asked._

 _"_ _No, this is a man's job." I said, crossing my arms in front of me. She stared at me for a brief moment and I couldn't stop staring in her red ruby eyes. With all my strength, I turned away from her and let out a sigh. "Just stay here… You will only get in the way."_

 _"_ _Oh okay…" She said, frowning._

 _"_ _I will see you later Ashalita." Ryoma said, patting her head. We left her and I was happy. I finally pulled him away from her. As we were about to enter the forest, Ryoma let out a sigh. "Takumi, you shouldn't push your sister away."_

 _"_ _She is not my sister. I don't even know her."I said._

 _"_ _Maybe you should stop pushing her away and start letting her in." Ryoma said. "She is a good person if you get to know her."_

 _"_ _I don't care if she is a good person or not, I don't trust her." I said._

"Uncle Takumi, why don't you trust Mom?" Shiro asked.

"When I was a kid, I was so naïve and trusting. I will give my trust to anyone so easily but when those people betray my trust, pain and regret hit me like an arrow. I didn't want to feel that way again." Takumi explained. "So the only people I trust are my family and my retainers."

"But Mama is family?" Kana said.

"She is but when she returned to us, I didn't trust her. She was raised in the Nohrian palace and I was suspicious why they didn't kill her off." Takumi said. "But the truth is, I was jealous of all the attention she was getting. Everyone wanted to be with her when she returned. It's silly for me to feel that way."

 _My hunt with Ryoma was a huge success. We hunted down ten boars and we were about to leave the forest. "We did good Big brother." I said, smiling._

 _"_ _Sure we did. You never fail to surprise me with your skills in archery." Ryoma said, smiling and walking beside me._

 _"_ _You were pretty good as well."I said. Then a bear appeared in front of us. "Hey look, we can add that bear to our hunt." I was about to shoot an arrow until Ryoma pushed me away. There was another bear behind me and he almost slashes me with his sharp razor claws. "Thanks…"_

 _"_ _We are not safe yet." Ryoma said. Bears surrounded us but somehow these bears were different. "These bears have been dead for a while now. They must have been bitten by a risen and they turned."_

 _"_ _Damn, there are so many of them. It is like an army." I said._

 _"_ _Let's fight them off. We can't let them reach Sonador." Ryoma said, pulling out his blade. We fought and fought but there were too many. I lost count how many bears I shot down. We were tired but we kept of fighting. Then unexpectedly, a bear pounced on me and I was pin down. "TAKUMI!" He tried to race to my aid but he path was blocked by the bears. "MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" My weapon was the only thing keeping me away from the jaws of the beast. It weight was on me so I couldn't escape. I didn't know what to do. Then sudden a tail wrapped around it neck and pulled him away from him. I found a silver dragon, I found her._

 _"_ _Takumi, are you okay?" She asked, transforming back. She offered her hand to me and I tossed it aside and stood up._

 _"_ _Thanks…" I said. She frown once more and helped us defeat all the bears. When they all incinerated, she grabbed my hand. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

 _"_ _You are bleeding." She said, healing me with a staff. When she was done, she smiled at me. "All done…" I pushed her away and she fell to the ground._

 _"_ _Takumi, why did you push her?" Ryoma asked._

 _"_ _I didn't push her that hard." I said. Ryoma offered her his hand but she stood up and dusted herself off. She then moved away from us. She was holding back tears. "Ashalita?" She turned into a dragon and flew away from us._

 _"_ _If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be here." Ryoma said. "I think an apology is an order."_

 _"_ _Damn…"_

"Wow, you are so harsh." Shiro said.

"Yeah, I wasn't so good to her back then." Takumi said.

"But you two are so close now." Kana said.

"Yes we are." Takumi said. _It is because she didn't give up on me._

 _I was so mad that my hunting trip was ruined. I showed Ryoma that I still need training and also made myself the bad guy in front of him. I didn't care about Ashalita. Well, I did a little…_

 _"_ _Hello, Takumi…" She said. I was letting out steam shooting arrows and here she is, standing beside me. I didn't say a word. "Takumi? I said hello." I was hoping my silence will chase her away but she didn't budge. I let out a sigh and turned to her._

 _"_ _Yeah. I heard you. Do you need something?" I asked._

 _"_ _Well, I guess I don't need anything. But I was hoping we could chat… or something." She said, fiddling with her fingers._

 _"_ _Yeah, the thing is… I'm busy right now. Practicing. Can't you see?" I said._

 _"_ _Yes. I can see that." She said. "But it seems you just don't care to get to know me at all."_

 _"_ _You hit the nail on the head. I know I should trust you, since we're siblings." I said. "But we were raised worlds apart, so we don't really have much in common after all."_

 _"_ _I see…" She said, biting her lips. "You remember, of course, our shared history. And that we are fighting for the same cause."_

 _"_ _And you remember, of course, that you grew up with the enemy." I said. She stared at me for a brief moment. I didn't know if she was mad or sad._

 _"_ _Be that as it may, surely I have proven my loyalty by now." She said, grabbing my hand. "There's got to be a way to convince you…" I wanted to pull my hand away but I froze. She still wanted to gain my trust after what I did to her. Her red eyes sparkled and a smiled appeared on her lips. "Hmm. How would you feel about training me on the bow?"_

 _"_ _I don't see the point." I said._

 _"_ _Well, it'll give us a chance to get to know each other a little bit." She said. "And then, in the next battle, I can more effectively demonstrate my loyalty." I was shock with her idea but then an idea popped in my head. I will give her lessons and make it so hard for her that she will not want to hang out with me anymore. This was perfect._

 _"_ _Very well. You get one shot at this understand?" I said. "If you start slowing me down, I'm outta here."_

 _"_ _I'll do my best to keep up. Thank you Takumi." She said, smiling._

 _"_ _Hmph, we'll see." I said._

"You are very cunning." Jacob said, giving him a cup of tea. "If I known about this, I would have not help you train."

"I know I was bad." Takumi said, sipping his tea.

"Wow, I thought Uncle Saizo was worse with his trust issues." Kana said. "But you take the cake."

"So you were hard on her during training?" Shiro asked.

"Yes, I made sure to point out all of her mistakes." Takumi said. "I wanted her to fail."

 _"_ _ASHALITA! Your arm is too low. Raise it three degrees!" I scolded. "Also, bend your right knee another six degrees." She then turned to me. "What are you doing? Never take your eyes off the target!"_

 _"_ _OK! I'm doing my best! Just give me a moment to concentrate…" She said, getting irritated. I was happy. My plan was working._

 _"_ _What was that? Who asked who for help? Don't tell me you're already whining!" I snapped. I thought she was going to break now. I thought she was going to cry and runaway. But she turned to me once more with a smile._

 _"_ _No! I can do this." She said with confidence. "We're at war and I can't give up now." Once again I froze. She didn't give up after an hour of verbal abuse. I let out a sigh._

 _"_ _Fine, I guess we can take a break." I said._

 _"_ _Whew, I must admit, I'm grateful for the rest." She said. "It's harder to bend a bow than I imagined."_

 _"_ _Well, of course. Did you think it would be easy?" I said._

 _"_ _To be honest…sort of." She said, scratching her head and sticking out her tongue. "But, that's only because you make it look so easy, Takumi."_

 _"_ _Are you being sarcastic?" I said._

 _"_ _No, I mean it. Watching you, it looks effortless. But when I pick up the bow…" She explained. "I realize that I need to work on my stance, my strength, and my concentration. Still, I've improved. Wouldn't you agree?" She smiled at me._

 _"_ _Yes. You are making progress." I admit. "But make no mistake, you have a long way to go."_

 _"_ _Of course. So, why don't we get back to work?" She said._

 _"_ _Very well. Ok, get into position, take a deep breath, slowly pull back…" I instructed._

 _"_ _Ow!" She said, dropping her bow._

 _"_ _What happened?" He snapped._

 _"_ _Sorry! My hand slipped." She said. "Oh, damn. I'm bleeding." She turned to me and frown and then moved a few steps back._

 _"_ _How bad is it?" I asked._

 _"_ _Not bad. I'll be fine." She said._

 _"_ _Let me see." I said, grabbing her hand. The cut was bad but not too critical. I let out a sigh. "Nope, you're done for today."_

 _"_ _But I want to keep practicing! This is my chance to learn from you!" She said. I was surprised. She made the lessons a big deal like her life depends on it._

 _"_ _I said you're done. You can't hit anything with an injury like that." I said. She frowned in front of me and stared at her injuries. I torn a piece of cloth from my clothing and wrapped it around her hand. She turned to me with shock in her eyes. "And besides, you'll get other chances."_

 _"_ _Do you mean that, Takumi? I'd be really grateful for the opportunity." She said. "Thanks for the cloth though. I wish you didn't tear your robe."_

 _"_ _It's fine… It will hold until you properly bandaged up." I said._

 _"_ _I guess I'll go get this bandaged up." She said, walking away from me. I let out a sigh while she left me._

 _"_ _Maybe I pushed her too hard."_

"Your mother can be persistent while I can be very stubborn. I realize that we weren't so different. She wanted to prove to me that she was someone just like I try to do with Ryoma. I noticed how sad she was when she cut her hand and how she felt like a failure. So I felt bad that I treated her harshly without even thinking about her feelings." Takumi said. "But she didn't give up on me. Just seeing her determination to learn from me and even be with me made me happy."

"She is very persistent." Ryoma said.

"Yes she is."

"So what happened next?" Shiro asked.

"Well, I went looking for her so I can properly apologize." Takumi said. "I found her in the training field."

 _"_ _Hey, what are you doing with that bow?" I said. She was sitting down with a bow. "I thought I told you to lay off until your hand heals!"_

 _"_ _Oh, I know. I'm not practicing." She said, smiling at him. "I'm just polishing and adjusting the tension." She then pouted and it almost made me laugh. "I feel restless not being able to practice."_

 _"_ _You're really getting into this, aren't you?" I asked._

 _"_ _You know… I am! It was devastatingly hard at first but you're a good teacher." She said, smiling at me. "I do hope I'm coming along fast enough and not just wasting your time." She always cares for other people feelings instead of her own._

 _"_ _Don't worry, you're not." I said._

 _"_ _Really?"_

 _"_ _No. You're actually really talented." I admit. "And as much as I hate to do this… I have to apologize." I said. "I've seen your dedication to Hoshido with my own two eyes." I bowed in front of her. "So, please forgive me for doubting you in the first place and also the way I treated you after you saved me from that Risen Bear. I will gladly continue your training as soon as you're ready." Then minute I stood up straight, she leaped into my embrace and hugged me tightly._

 _"_ _Thank you, Takumi. I'm so glad you gave me a chance." She said happily._

 _Without her knowing, I let out a small grin and hugged her back. "You're welcome…" I said. We then pulled back. "Oh, by the way, take this. It's a salve that might help your hand heal faster."_

 _"_ _Great! I've been dying to get back to work with you." She said, taking the salve._

 _"_ _Me too, Ashalita." I said._

"On that very day, I found peace between me and my sister." Takumi said, smiling. "We grew closer and closer and now we are best buds."

"That was more like a you and Mama story but it was a good story." Kana said. "Papa was hardly in that."

"Ahh…well… sorry…" Takumi said, scratching his head. Then the dragonstone started glowing. "Hey it's lighting up again."

"Another clue…" Kana said, grabbing the dragonstone and closing his eyes. He then opened his eyes and found himself in a throne room. "Where am I?" Then a dragon like creature appeared and growled in front of him. Kana shivered in front of it. "What is going on here? What is this thing?" The beast was about to attack him but a beautiful teenage girl in white armor shielded him with a golden sword. "Mama?" She slashed through the beast and it growled in pain.

"Where we finally regain peace…" She said, turning to me. "Go to the place we finally regain peace…" Then the beast swung it claws to her and she flew into the wall.

"MAMA!" Kana screamed.

"Go now, go to the place we finally regain peace." She said, forcing out the wall. The beast turned to him and swung it claws once more. She pulled him into her embrace and took the hit. Her blood gush to his face and his shocked eyes couldn't move away from her.

"MAMA!" Kana screamed. Everything was covered with her blood. The only thing he can recognize through the crimson red is a smile, a sweet smile. "MAMA! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Kana…" A voice said. He found himself in front of his father. "Are you okay my son?" He cupped his son face and he started to cry. "I am here my son. We are all here so there is nothing to fear."

"I watched Mama fight a weird monster. She keeps saying go to where we finally regain peace." Kana cried. Ryoma hugged him to calm him down. "She was getting beaten and she was bleeding. It looks like she was dying."

"That only means one thing." Takumi said. "We have to go to the throne room in Nohr."

"Yes, that is where we fought King Garon." Kaze said. Kana buried his face in his father's embrace. "Prince Kana…"

"Kana, there is no need for tears. That was years ago." Ryoma said. "Yes, your mother almost died during the battle with King Garon. Even Takumi and I almost died. But we are all here so there is nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, Mom survived." Shiro added.

"But it was so hard to see her get hurt and I couldn't do anything." Kana cried. "I want Mama back. I miss her so much. I don't want to lose her. I don't want to see Mama hurt. I don't want to…" Ryoma covered him with a blanket and rocked him.

"My little warrior, your mother is not going anywhere." Ryoma said. "We will get her back."

"Yeah Kana, Mom is coming back to us." Shiro said.

"But… What happen if we fail? What happen I can't connect to her soul? What happen we are too late?" Kana cried. Takumi, Saizo, Jacob, and Kaze understood the child's worries and frown with his distress. But his father kissed his forehead and hugged him.

"We will not failed… Trust me…" Ryoma said.

 **The sky is my home**

 **My home sweet home**

 **The clouds and the sun will greet me in the day**

 **Glowing their love and watch me as I play**

His father sang to him the same lullaby his mother sings to him every night. Everyone was shocked with his voice, it was smoothing and calm voice. Kana stop crying and listen to his smoothing voice. He let out a yawn, slowly falling asleep.

 **When it night and it time to dream**

 **The moon and the stars will sing me to sleep**

 **The sky is my home**

 **My home sweet home**

Kana was fast asleep and Ryoma stared at him for a brief moment. "Kana, I swear to you that you and Shiro will not live a life without a mother." Ryoma said. He tucked him and watched him sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Is Over, Isn't it?

**Dear Readers,**

 **I am sorry for the late posting. This chapter has been rather difficult to write. Note that this story is based on the storyline of Fire Emblem Birthright because I only played that section instead of Revelation and Conquest. I changed it up a bit to fill in my urge of a good storyline. I didn't want to confuse anyone so yeah... Please review and tell me what you think**

 **-Ashalita Hisatake**

 **Chapter Seven: It's Over Isn't it?**

Zetta was walking through a dark and wreck castle. _Damn, I was this close… I was this close of getting that soul._ As he walked through the halls, whispers echoed around him. He was still hurt from the battle. "Damn, she cut me really good."

"You failed…"

"She will have your head."

These exact words repeated constantly as he walked. _Stupid trapped spirits…._ As he entered the throne room, a flash of fire magic light up the chandelier and a woman with long blonde curly hair that was cover by a dark violet pointy hat. She was wearing a tight fitted dark violet dress with slits on the side.

"Zetta, I was wondering when you would show your face."

"I was busy you bitch." Zetta said, crossing his arms.

"I know… I saw the whole thing." She said, smiling at him. With a wave of her hand, a crystal ball appeared in front of her and revealed the previous battle between him and the Hoshido Royal family. "I knew it would be difficult for you to attain the Queen's heart. I didn't expect the greatest Demon Hunter Zetta Tsuki to get beaten."

"Tsk..." Zetta said. "Then do it yourself Rosette. I have to tend to my wounds." He was about to leave until he was pulled to wall with her magic. "LET ME GO!"

"You failed." She said. Her smile faded away and she used her magic to throw his body to the ceiling. "Zetta, I gave you one simple job and that is to take the Queen's soul and give it to me so I can devour it. The Ancient Dragon's life source is store within her soul."

"Her son can turn into a dragon." Zetta said, coughing out blood.

"Yes but she is different. She is a woman and a beautiful woman indeed. I need her soul." She said. "I want her... " She walked on the walls and then the ceiling and stood in front of him while he was being force to bow. "If you fail again, I will take the life of your precious wife…" The crystal ball floated towards them and revealed a beautiful woman with long red hair appeared. She unconscious and sealed away in a glass case. "I don't know why you married a White Mage. Your heart is so much darker than hers. You should have married me instead."

"XERA!" He screamed. _This can't be happening._ He was about to grab the crystal ball but she used her magic to throw him to the floor. He forced his body up and glared at her. "This is not part of the deal. You send me on a suicide mission and you knew that I would fail. What more do you want?"

"All I want is that pretty soul so get it and if you don't, both your precious wife's soul will be mine." Rosette said, revealing Ryoma and his family. "I want you to stay by these guys tail and when they gathered all the pieces of her soul, steal it from them."

"Have you no heart? You made me take away someone precious to them." Zetta said.

"Awww…. Is the Demon Hunter showing emotions?" She teased.

"The Queen has done nothing to you and yet you seek her soul." He snapped. "I took her away from her husband, sons, and friends… I had to swallow everything seeing their pain and suffering." He gritted his teeth. _I became their enemy just because of all this. I didn't want anything of this to happen. I just…_

"If you must know, her kind has been in war with my family for generations." She said, staring at the crystal ball. "The Queen doesn't know it but I do. I have lived for a very long time just because of the Ancient Dragon's soul."

"So all you want is youth." Zetta snapped. "You are just ugly."

"Don't be so mean to me Zetta. Remember who has all the cards here." She said. With the wave of her hand, thunder magic shot towards his wife and she started screaming in pain.

"XERA! PLEASE STOP!" Zetta screamed. "I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT JUST PLEASE STOP!" She stopped and he found his wife coughing out blood. "Xera…"

"That is what I like to hear. So your mission now is to follow them and wait until the gathered all the pieces of her soul." Rosette said. She watched Ryoma walking between his sons. "But I got to say, Queen Ashalita knows how to pick them. King Ryoma is so hot. I wouldn't mind riding him." She then turned to him and cupped his face. "Get that soul. If you fail me again, I won't stop giving her pain. I will continue torturing your wife until she breaths her last breathe."

"Understood…" Zetta said. _Oh Xera, what have I done?_

The Hoshido forces were making their way to Nohr and both of Princes were excited to see the Nohr Kingdom. "Hey Dad, is it true that Nohr is always dark. There is no sunlight?" Shiro asked.

"Yes, some people take it as a grim place." Ryoma answered.

"Hey Jacob, you lived in Nohr with Mama right?" Kana asked.

"Yes, I was a noble until my parents gave me to King Garon as payment for their overdue taxes." Jacob explained. "I worked in the palace as a servant around your age Prince Kana."

"What? How cruel…" Kana said, grabbing his father's hand. "Papa, you wouldn't give us up like that right?"

"Oh Kana, I will never do such thing." Ryoma said.

"Your father is right. He loves you and Shiro too much to let you go and if he wanted to, he has to deal with your mother." Jacob teased.

"Hey Jacob, did Mama had cool nicknames during the war?" Kana said. "Like Uncle Saizo, people call him the Red Ninja, Mr. Grumpy, the Masked Terror, or my personal favorite the Silent Kill." Kana used his bandanna to cover his mouth and did a ninja hand sign. Kaze. Jacob, and Ryoma were laughing while Saizo blushed in embarrassment.

"Kana, you got Uncle Saizo good." Shiro said, laughing as well.

"I agree, you look so much like a ninja." Kaze said.

"Where did you get all of those names?" Saizo asked. _How this kid does know these things?_

"Oh, Aunty Sakura told me when she babysits me once. She told me that people were afraid to be near you." Kana said. "But you ran away from her when she was offering you sweets."

"Remind me to talk to my wife after this." Saizo said, rolling his eyes.

"Aunty Orochi told me that Uncle Kaze was called the Green Ninja, Gentle Wind, and Herb Master." Kana said.

"I didn't know they call me those things." Kaze said, blushing as well. Saizo was holding his laugh. "Saizo, do you know about this?"

"Of course, personally, I think the Gentle Wind suits you." Saizo teased. Kaze glared at him. "Whoa, with that look you kind a look like me."

"We are twins. We are supposed to look like." Kaze said.

"I think they are cool names." Shiro said. "So what is Mom's nickname?"

"Well, she was known as Dragon Princess." Jacob said.

"Mama told me that people call you the Demon Butler but you are so nice." Kana said.

"Only to a certain few..." Jacob said.

"Hey Dad, were you scared when Mom first turned into a dragon?" Shiro asked.

"More like surprised… The blood of the Dawn Dragon runs in the veins of the royal family but your mother was the only one that can turn into one. Of what I gathered, she was the prodigy of the Ancient Dragon."

"So does that mean I am the next prodigy?" Kana asked.

"Well yes…" Ryoma said. "When we get your mother back, she can teach you everything you need to know about your Dragon form. Who knows, maybe Shiro can turn into a dragon."

"That will be so cool. Big Brother, if you can turn into a dragon we will be unstoppable. We will be strong enough to protect everyone even Mama." Kana said.

"Yeah…"Shiro said. He then noticed the dark sky. "It is night time already."

"No, we are close to Nohr." Jacob said.

Hinoka was in a royal baby blue dress. Her red hair grew and it now passed her shoulders. She raced through the halls of the Nohr's Palace. _I can't believe they are coming here. I haven't seen them for a long time._ She passed her husband who was reading a book. "I am going to meet my nephews."

"Hinoka?" Leo said, turning to her. _What the blazes going on here? Is there a fire?_ She kept on running. "HINOKA, WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?!" She stopped her tracks and turned to him. "Darling, why are in a hurry?"

"My brothers are coming here even my nephews. I can't wait to meet them." Hinoka said.

"Wait, Ryoma is coming back?" Leo said. _Didn't he just leave a couple of days ago? Something is up._

"Yup, they are going to be at the gate soon. I was running to the stables to get my Pegasus." She explained. "I can't wait to meet Shiro and Kana…" She raced away.

"HINOKA!" Leo screamed. She didn't stop. "That woman is going to be the death of me."

"Father, what is going on?" A boy with curly red hair said. "I heard screaming." He was dressed in royal attire but it was pink. He was even wearing a pink beret. At first glance, you would probably mistake him for a girl."

"Your mother is going insane Forrest but she is happy that your cousins are coming over for a visit." Leo said. "Your Uncle Ryoma's kids, Shiro and Kana are coming for a visit."

"Wait… Shiro and Kana are coming over. THIS IS GOING TO BE THE FIRST TIME I AM GOING TO MEET THEM!" Forrest screamed, racing through the halls. "MOTHER, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME!"

"Both of them will be the death of me." Leo said, letting out a sigh.

"What is with all the commotion?" Xander said, walking towards him.

"Ryoma is coming back along with his sons and brother. And I won't be surprise if Saizo and Kaze are joining them." Leo answered.

"Oh I see… How about Ashalita, is she with them?" Xander asked.

"I am afraid not." Leo said.

"I see…" Xander said.

"Wow, it is pretty dark here." Shiro said. "You weren't kidding."

"We are almost at the palace." Kaze said.

"Really? I hope so." Kana said, taking off his shoes. "These boots are killing me."

"Prince Kana, please put on your boots. You might cut your feet with a rock." Jacob said.

"But Jacob, Mama walks around with no shoes all the time." Kana said. "Maybe it is a dragon instinct…"

"I highly doubt that." Shiro said, patting his head.

"RYOMA!" A voice screamed. They turned to the skies and found a Pegasus. "RYOMA!"

"Hey it's Hinoka…" Takumi said. "HINOKA!"

"AUNTY HINOKA!" Kana screamed, waving at her. _The last time I saw her was on my fifth birthday. She looks so different._ The Pegasus landed in front of them and Hinoka swiftly jumped off it and raced towards him and Shiro. She hugged him tightly. "Aunty Hinoka, it is so good to see you."

"Oh Shiro… Kana… You two look so adorable." Hinoka said, leaking tears. "I am sorry for not visiting. I have been busy being the Ambassador of Hoshido."

"We are not mad at you Aunt Hinoka." Shiro said, hugging her back. "We are happy to see you."

"Yeah, we never left the castle so we are so excited to be here." Kana said. They hugged her back.

"Hinoka, you grew out your hair. It suits you." Takumi said.

"Thanks little brother. I see that Jacob, Kaze, and Saizo are here as well. It is good to see you all again." Hinoka said.

"Likewise Lady Hinoka…" Jacob said. All three of them bowed in front of her.

"But where is Ashalita?" Hinoka asked. They all exchanged glances, not saying a word. "Ryoma? What is going on? Where is Ashalita?"

"Well, the reason why we are here is..." Ryoma said.

"MOTHER!" A voice screamed. They turned and found Forrest racing towards them. When he got in front of them, he was panting. "Did you not hear me? I told you to wait for me."

"I am sorry my dear. I was too excited." Hinoka said, walking up to him. He grabbed his hand and smiled. "Shiro… Kana… I would like you to meet my son Forrest."

"Son?" Kana and Shiro said. _He looks so much like a girl._

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. I hope we can be good friends." Forrest said. Kana smiled and grabbed his hand.

"We are not friends. We are family." Kana said. "It is nice to finally meet you." Then Forrest pulled him into a hug.

"You are the cutest kid ever." Forrest said, cuddling him. "I just want to hug you."

"He has that affect on everyone." Shiro said.

"So you must be Shiro, I heard a lot about you. Uncle Ryoma loves to talk about his sons especially you." Forrest said, letting go of Kana and offering his hand to him. "I heard stories how you protected Aunt Ashalita one time by a bunch of bandits."

"Well, that was a long time ago when I was 8." He said, scratching his head. _Dad talks about me?_ He turned to his father and found him chatting with his Aunt Hinoka. _He truly cares for me._

"Oh please tell me all about when we get inside. My father and Uncle Xander are expecting you all." Forrest said. "Aunt Effie would be pleased as well."

"I would love to see the rest of my family." Kana said, grabbing Shiro's hand. "Let's hurry up big brother."

"Sure…" Shiro said.

"Mother, we are going to the palace." Forrest said. "Can we take Sora with us?"

"Sure but it depends on Sora. He doesn't let anyone ride him except me." Hinoka said.

"Don't worry, I am sure Sora will let us ride him." He said, pulling Shiro and Kana towards the beautiful creature. "Sora, can you take us to the palace please?" The Pegasus huffed towards him. "Oh come on, I will give you a carrot." The Pegasus huffed once more. "You can be so stubborn." Sora flapped his wings and flew away from them. "SORA, YOU MEANIE! GET BACK HERE!"

"I guess we are walking." Shiro said.

"Sorry guys, I am still trying to earn Sora's trust. He is a tough Pegasus to crack." Forrest said, letting out a sigh. "How embarrassing…"

"Hey, I have an idea." Kana said, touching the dragonstone. "We can still fly to the palace." He transformed into a dragon and Forrest hid behind Shiro. "Tada…"

"Oh my gosh, Kana can turned into a dragon." Hinoka said.

"It happened the same time Ashalita..." Ryoma said. "I mean… I am happy that he can control it."

"Ryoma, did something happen to Ashalita?" Hinoka asked, staring at him. "Did something happen to my little sister?" Ryoma eyes saddened and looked away from her. "Please don't tell me…"

"Impressive, you can control it now." Shiro said, smiling. _It only been a few days and he is already getting the hang of it._

"Yup, I have been secretly practicing." Kana said. "I actually like being a dragon." He then noticed Forrest hiding behind Shiro. _Oops, I forgot that Forrest doesn't know about my form._ "Forrest it is okay. It is just me…"

"You can turn into a dragon?" Forrest said.

"Yeah, my Mama can turn into one too." Kana said.

"Who would have thought a cute little boy would turn into an intimidating dragon." Forrest said, walking towards him. He then touched his face and stared at him for a moment. "But your scales are so beautiful. It sparkles like diamonds."

"But even in this form, I am still Kana. That's what Mama said." Kana said, nuzzling his cheek. "I hope you are not still afraid of me."

"No, I am not scared. It is just." He said, blushing. "YOU ARE TOO CUTE!"

"Thanks Forrest, hop on so we can go to the palace." Kana said, lowering his body. Shiro hopped on first and Forrest followed after. "Hold on tight."

"I am…" Forrest said, already holding on to Shiro.

"Forrest, not too tight… I can't breathe." Shiro said, grasping for air.

"Sorry…" Forrest said, loosening his grip.

"Kana, are you sure you can fly?" Shiro asked.

"I don't know but we are going to find out." He said, flapping his wings and they started flying. "I AM FLYING!"

"AWESOME!" Shiro screamed. "YOU ARE AWESOME LITTLE BROTHER!"

The adults watched them fly away. "It appears that Prince Kana can control his dragon form." Jacob said.

"I am proud of him." Kaze said, smiling. "His mother would be proud as well." Saizo nodded his head with agreement.

"This is grave news." Hinoka said, holding back her tears. "It is not going to be easy to tell Leo even Xander."

"I agree but they deserve to know." Ryoma said.

"We traveled here because a piece of her soul is around here somewhere." Takumi said. "Kana is the only person that can link to her soul."

"How many fragments are out there?" Hinoka asked.

"There are four but we only attained one." Ryoma said. "Orochi and the others are keeping her stable but we still need to hurry."

"Not to mention there is a strong spell caster after her soul. His magic is stronger than Leo's." Takumi added.

"Then we must hurry." Hinoka said. She then noticed her Pegasus gone. "I guess I am walking." They walked together to the palace. She grabbed Ryoma's hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just miss her." Ryoma said. "I mean, it is bad enough being away from her when she was taken away but to go through it again, it hurts. I wasn't there the first time and the second, I couldn't do anything."

"That's not true. If you didn't slice her soul, that Zetta jerk would have taken it away." Takumi said. "You have given her a chance to live."

"I agree with Lord Takumi." Saizo said. "You did something to keep her with us, to keep her with you."

"Thank you…" Ryoma said. _Ashalita, I miss you so much._ "I can't wait to get her back."

The boys made it to the castle. When they got to the entrance, Kana landed and swiftly transformed back. He was panting and sweating. "Kana, are you okay?" Shiro asked.

"Kana dear, are you hurt?" Forrest said, looking worried.

"I am fine it is just transforming into a dragon takes a lot of energy out of me." Kana said. "I think I still need more practice." Shiro kneeled in front of him.

"Do you want a piggyback ride?" He asked.

"SURE!" He cheered, hoping on his back. "I don't know what would I do without you Shiro." Shiro out a light chuckle and carried him. "Am I heavy?"

"Nah, you are still light as a feather." Shiro said.

"Follow me… We might bump into your other cousins, Siegbert and Soleil." Forrest said. They entered the palace, Leo was there waiting for them. "Father, they are here."

"I can see that. Welcome, Shiro and Kana… It has been a long time." Leo said. _They have grown so much._ "I hope you two still remember me."

"Of course we remember you." Shiro said.

"You always have your collar inside out. Just like now…" Kana said.

"Forrest, why didn't you inform me about my collar?" Leo said, feeling embarrassed and irritated at the same time. He fixed his collar.

"Sorry Father…" Forrest said, holding his laugh. Then a beautiful woman with curly blonde hair that was pinned into long pigtails raced towards them. She hugged Shiro and Kana tightly.

"OH MY GOODNESS! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU TWO WOULD BE HERE!" The woman said, cuddling them. Kana dearly fell of his brother's back.

"Elise, you are killing them." Leo said, letting out a sigh.

"Hi Aunt Elise, you are still a hugger." Shiro said, grasping for air.

"Of course…" Elise said, pulling back. "Oh Shiro, you look so much like your father but your hair reminds me of my big sister."

"Yeah, I am kind a happy to have white hair." He said, smiling. Kana got off his brother's back.

"And Kana, you look like a mini Ashalita." She said. "You are not even wearing shoes. I remember when your mother was young, she would be chased by Leo and Xander around the palace. They would both try to put shoes on her."

"She hated shoes that much." Kana said.

"Elise, please don't tell that story to the kids. It just brings horrid memories." Leo said, letting out a sigh.

"Oh you mean when she burnt your cape." Elise said, letting out a giggle. "You did cut her hair."

"It was an accident." Leo snapped.

"Oh I see that the Princes of Nohr are here." A handsome man said, walking towards them. He had wavy smoking beige hair. "Welcome my dear nephews."

"Hey Uncle Laslow…" Shiro said.

"Well, come in… You two must be hungry traveling all the way here. I already arranged for lunch."

"Is there cake in this lunch Aunt Elise?" Kana asked.

"I made sure to ask the chef to make your favorite. Chocolate ice cream cake…" Elise said, giving him a wink.

"Aunt Elise, I love you." Kana said, hugging her once more.

"Oh Kana, you are going to be a wonderful gentleman when you grow up." Aunt Elise said, smiling.

"I have been practicing my flirtation." Kana said.

"Flirtation?" Leo and Elise said.

"Yup, the last time I talked to Uncle Laslow told me sweet words sweep any woman off her feet." Kana explained. "He called it Flirtation."

"Did he now…" Leo and Elise said, glaring at Laslow.

"What? I believe it is a good lesson." Laslow said, sweating. Then a girl with wavy blonde hair enters the scene. She is always mistaken as a boy and loves to flirt with the ladies. "Soleil, come meet your cousins."

"Oh it's Kana and Shiro. It has been a long time." Soleil said.

 _Is this really a girl?_ Kana and Shiro thought. They turned to Forrest, which is more feminine while Soleil is manlier. _Nohr is very confusing._ She grabbed Shiro's hand.

"You grew handsome cousin. I can't take my eyes off you." Soleil said.

"Thanks I guess." Shiro said. _Like father like daughter…_ Then Kana grabbed her hand.

"Kana, you are handsome as well." Soleil said. Kana kissed her hand lightly and she was shocked.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my dear cousin, you are a rare flower indeed." Kana said. Soleil blushed viciously when her eyes were lock onto his. "You look more like a princess… Oh wait you are one." He smiled and it made it worse. "God surely took a lot of time to make you because you are a vision of beauty." Laslow started crying while Soleil was sulking in the ground.

"He is too good. He is going to be a lady killer." Laslow cried.

"Those words… They are better than mines." Soleil said. Then Shiro offered his hand to her. "Shiro…"

"Tears doesn't suit your pretty face Soleil." Shiro said, smiling at her.

"Even Shiro is better than me…" Soleil cried, sulking even more.

"Lord Ryoma's sons bested me in the art of flirtation." Laslow cried.

"Your husband and kid are weird little sister." Leo said.

"You are the one to talk." Elise said.

Then his dragonstone started glowing. "Mama…" Kana said. He started running away. _She is trying to contact me. I can't lose this._

"Kana, wait for me." Shiro said, running after him.

"What is going on here?" Elise said.

"I haven't got a clue." Leo said. Then the rest of the gang appeared. "Darling, please try to be more patient."

"I can't help it. I wanted to meet my brothers and nephews." Hinoka said, smiling. "Speaking of nephews, where are they?"

"They rushed inside. Kana's dragonstone started glowing." Elise explained.

"Ashalita…" Ryoma said, racing in as well. Takumi and others followed him.

"What in the blazes going on here?" Leo snapped. "Can someone explain to me what is going on here?" Then Hinoka raced away as well. "HINOKA, NOT YOU TOO!"

"Something must be up. We should follow them as well." Forrest said.

"I guess you are right." Elise said. "I fear that it is about Ashalita."

Kana was race through the halls and he bumped into someone. He had wavy pale blonde hair. "Kana, is that you? It has been a long time." He said, smiling at him.

"Siegbert?" Kana said.

"Yes, you have gotten a lot taller." He said.

"Kana, you look so handsome." A woman said. He turned and found a beautiful woman in a white dress. Her pale dirty blonde hair was in a braid and was decorated with flowers.

"Aunty Effie…" Kana said.

"I am happy that you remember me." She said, smiling. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I would love to catch up but I have to hurry to the throne room." Kana said, running.

"Okay… I was heading there anyways." Siegbert said, baffled of the situation. "I wonder what is going on. "

"I don't know son." Effie said. Then they found Shiro running towards them. "Everyone is in such a hurry."

"Hey Shiro…" Siegbert said.

"Hey Siegbert Hi Aunty Effie… Bye Siegbert Bye Aunty Effie…" Shiro said, running pass them.

"What is going on here?" Siegbert said. They then watched more of his family members running pass him. "This is a very confusing situation."

"It is sure is. Let's see what the commotion about." Effie said. Kana reached the throne room.

"Okay Mama, where are you?" Kana asked.

"Kana?" A voice said. He turned and found his Uncle Xander, the King of Nohr. "Hello little prince, it has been a long time."

"Hiya Uncle Xander." Kana said, smiling at him. Xander smiled and patted his head.

 _He looks more like his mother…_ Xander thought, staring at the little boy. _I haven't seen her for long time as well. I hope she is doing well._ "So Kana, I noticed you ran in here. You must be excited."

"Well I am excited but that wasn't the reason why I ran all the way here." Kana said. The dragonstone started to glow even brighter.

"Kana, is that a dragonstone?" Xander asked. "Does that mean you can turn to a dragon too?"

"Yes but ahhh…." Kana said. Then a shiny light appeared out of the throne. "Mama?"

"Mama?" Xander said shockingly. He didn't know what was the glowing light was. He pulled out Siegfried and shielded Kana. "Kana, stay behind me. I will protect you."

"No Uncle Xander, that's my Mama." Kana said, trying to get through but Xander wouldn't let him.

"Kana, what are you talking about? Stay away…" Xander said. "It's dangerous." He sliced the light into two but it kept on coming towards him.

"STOP IT! YOU ARE HURTING MAMA!" He screamed. Xander lifted his blade once more. "MAMA!" The rest of the gang was in the throne room.

"XANDER, WAIT!" Ryoma screamed. However, he was too late, Xander swung his blade towards the shiny soul. The light disperses and Xander froze in shock when the light was none other than his little princess. She deflected the blade with Yato. "Ashalita…"

"Ashalita? Is that really you?" Xander asked. She let out a sweet smile as she nodded her head. He lowered his sword and started shaking. "What is going on here?"

"We got attacked by a dark mage named Zetta and he wanted Ashalita's soul." Ryoma explained. "Unfortunately, he managed to take her soul and now it is scattered throughout the realm. We are here because a piece of her souls is here."

"I am the only one that can connect to her soul." Kana added. Xander gritted his teeth and gripped on his blade.

"It is true Lord Xander." Hinoka said.

"Hinoka, you know about this and you didn't bother to tell me." Leo snapped, glaring at her. _She knew all this time and she didn't tell me. She knows very well that Ashalita is important to me._

"I was just informed." Hinoka said, frowning. "Sorry…" Ashalita hovered towards them and grabbed her hand. "Ashalita…" She started crying. "I should have been there. I would have be able to protect you." She nodded her head. "I am so sorry." Leo was holding back tears as well. She grabbed his hand as well and put them together. Leo knew what she was trying to say. He turned to his wife and wiped her tears.

"Hey Hinoka, please don't cry." Leo said. "I am not mad at you. I am just…just please don't cry." Leo said, hugging her. Ashalita smiled and moved to Elise and Laslow.

"So Big sister is in trouble…" Elise said, looking worried. Ashalita patted her head. She started crying. "BIG SISTER!" Elise tried to hug her but she couldn't. "Why can I hold you?"

"She is but a soul darling." Laslow said. Ashalita smiled once more and kissed her forehead. "But I know she still loves you."

"No Lady Elise, one of our best spell casters and keeping her life right now." Kaze said. "We just need to retrieve all the fragments of her soul."

"So her life is not in danger?" Laslow said.

"For the moment yes, we need to hurry though." Saizo answered. She then moved to her Shiro.

"Hi Mom…" Shiro said. She kissed his cheek. "I love you too." Then her smile disappeared from her face. "Mom, is there something wrong?" She pointed to his father. Ryoma walked over to Xander and grabbed his shoulder.

"She would be fine." Ryoma said.

"Fine? She is dying and you telling me she is going to be fine. You promised to protect her…" Xander snapped, tossing his hand away. "You promised me that you would protect her with your life."

"I am keeping my word. I am not her go so easily." Ryoma said. "I am going to bring her back. She is going to be fine."

"If she was still here in Nohr, none of this will happen." Xander said.

"Are you saying that I did this to her? That I killed my own wife." Ryoma snapped.

"Yes, she is going to die because of you." Xander snapped back. Kana who was in the middle of this was crying. He watched them yell and argue.

"Please stop…" Kana cried. _I can't breathe… My chest is tightening. I can't…_ His head was pounding with severe pain and his ears were ringing that blood dripped out of it. _These are all of Mama's emotions. All her pain and suffering…_

"MY WIFE IS NOT DEAD!: Ryoma screamed. "HOW DAREYOU SPEAK OF HER LIKE THIS!"

"MY SISTER WAS BETTER OF WITHOUT YOU!" Xander screamed back.

"SHE CHOSE TO STAY WITH ME!" Ryoma snapped back. "I DIDN'T FORCE HER!"

"MAYBE YOU DID!" Xander snapped. They were about to fight until Leo and Laslow hold him down. "LET ME GO!"

"Stop this foolishness brother." Leo said.

"Milord, please stop." Laslow said.

"Dear, stop this." Effie snapped. Ryoma was hold down by Takumi, Jacob and Saizo.

"Lord Ryoma, please retrain yourself." Jacob said.

"Brother, this is pointless." Takumi said.

"Please stop Lord Ryoma." Saizo said. "Remember, Lady Ashalita wouldn't want you to fight with Lord Xander."

"I don't care. I am not going to let him insult me like this." Ryoma snapped. Both Kings pulled away from them and started wrestling.

"Both of you stop it." Siegbert said, trying to retrain his father. "This is not a proper way for both kings to act."

"Xander, stop this at once." Effie snapped, helping her son. "Fighting won't solve anything."

"Yeah, we are family. We shouldn't be fighting." Shiro said, holding to his father. "Screaming and arguing is not going to save Mom." They tried to stop the fight but it didn't stop. Rage and anger consume the two kings. Then Ashalita appeared in front of them, trying to stop the fight but she couldn't do anything. Shiro then noticed his little brother. He was gripping his head and covering his ears. "Kana, are you okay?" Kana didn't reply. "Kana?"

 _She went through a lot of pain trying to bring peace both Hoshido and Nohr. I can feel… everything…_ Kana thought. _To see them argue is bringing back all that pain. Her emotions are…_ "Please stop fighting…" Then more pain raced throughout his body. He noticed that his mother's soul was slowly fading. _At this rate, we will never get her back… The peace is broken…_ Both him and his mother collapsed to the floor, panting and screaming in pain.

"KANA!" Shiro and Siegbert screamed.

"KANA!" Ryoma screamed, coming to his son's aid. He was bleeding and unconscious. "Kana, please say something." He started crying and hugging his son. "I can't lose you too." Her soul was fading but she was crying. "Ashalita… I keep failing you. I can't do anything right" She kissed him passionately and the room was fill with light.

"What is going on here?" Xander said. Kana's body levitated in the air. His eyes opened and it was glowing white. _What is going on here?_

"Kings of Dawn and Dusk, why bicker after attaining peace." Kana said.

"Who the hell are you?" Xander snapped. "I demand to know."

"I am the Ancient Dragon that sleeps within Ashalita's body and also this child." Kana said. The room appeared in the Combat Room. There was Xander and Ashalita, standing on opposite ends.

"Another Xander?" Elise said, surprised.

"This is only a memory Elise." Leo said. "Her memories…"

"Correct…" Kana said. "This memory is one of her painful ones but it is the most precious ones also…"

 **"** **Why hesitate to kill me traitor?" Xander said, glaring at her. "You have to kill me in order to reach the throne room."**

 **"** **Big brother, please stop. We don't need to fight." She said. "Please, I don't want to hurt you."**

 **"** **You are confident that you would hurt me." He said.**

 **"** **No, I know that I can't match you in combat and even if I was stronger than you, I can't face my blade to you." She said. "I love you."**

 **"** **You didn't love me. You left us for them. You left me for him." Xander snapped, holding back tears. "Prepare to fight me little princess, I will not go easy on you."**

 **"** **Xander…" She said, crying. "I hurt you did I?"**

 **"** **STOP TALKING AND FIGHT!" He screamed. Their blade clash viciously but Ashalita was struggling to keep her footing. Xander's strikes were powerful that she kept being push back. "Fight me Ashalita. Stop defending me and fight." He wasn't joking. He didn't go easy on her. She endured his brutal attacks. She took every one of them.**

 **"** **Ryoma, we must do something." Sakura said.**

 **"** **This is her battle Sakura." Ryoma said, gripping his fists. "I can't bare to see her like this as well." He turned and noticed her retainers were having a hard time watching. Ashalita was on her knees. She was panting and bleeding.**

 **"** **Is this it? Is this all you can offer?" Xander said. "I am very disappointed in you." She let out a giggle. "Why are you laughing?"**

 **"** **It feels like old times. You would always scold me like this went we spar. It feels nostalgic." She said, smiling. "I miss it." Xander was shaking and leaking tears. "I know you are the future heir and that you stand by your king without questioning his motives. You are loyal and kind and you do his bidding. I am sorry that fighting me is one of them. I am sorry for hurting you Xander."**

 **"** **Please stop talking." He cried.**

 **"** **I love you all. Elise, Leo, Camilla, and you... I love you all so very much but our father has been manipulating us from the beginning." She said.**

 **"** **STOP LYING!" He snapped.**

 **"** **He taken me away from my family and waited for me to grow up so I can be used in his master plan. I was nothing but a pawn to him just like you." She said.**

 **"** **I SAID STOP!" He snapped. "STOP LYING TO ME!"**

 **"** **You know very well that I am a bad liar." She said. "I may have chosen to fight alongside Hoshido but it doesn't change the fact that I truly care for you all."**

 **"** **You don't even care. You didn't even want to come back." Xander snapped. "You chose to be with them." He then pointed to Ryoma. "You chose to be with him. My archenemy… I know you all my life and you chose him."**

 **"** **I watched many of my friends die even my mother. Please don't let me watch more bloodshed." She said.**

 **"** **YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO ASK ME FOR ANYTHING!"**

 **"** **Then I would not lay my blade on you anymore." Ashalita said. Yato disappeared in front of her. "If my death ends your pain then do it."**

 **"** **ASHALITA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ryoma screamed.**

 **"** **Ryoma, I can't do it. I am sorry for bringing you all here for nothing. I can't fight against him." She said. Xander lifted his blade in front of her.**

 **"** **LADY ASHALITA PLEASE ARM YOURSELF!" Kaze screamed.**

 **"** **DON'T DO THIS!" Jacob screamed. When he was about to strike, Ellie was making her way towards the blade. Ashalita saw this and transformed into a dragon. She used her tail to pushed Elise away and the blade strike her. Ellie tumble away but when she opened her eyes, she found blood gushing out of her big sister's body.**

 **"** **ASHALITA!" Ryoma screamed.**

 **"** **BIG SISTER!" Elise screamed. Ashalita slowly transformed back into a human and found a scared and shocked Xander.**

 **"** **You did it." Ashalita said, coughing blood. Xander pulled his blade out of her body and she collapsed to the ground. Luckily, Ryoma was there to catch her. "Ryoma, I keep failing you."**

 **"** **Ashalita, please don't speak. I didn't expect you to even fight. I knew how important he is to you." Ryoma cried, cupping her face.**

 **"** **I... am sorry…. I can't do anything right." She said, smiling. She then turned to Elise. "I am happy you are okay little sister… I can't imagine the thought of losing you…" Elise cried while healing her.**

 **"** **I can't imagine you dying." Elise cried. "You better not die on me. You have to live." Then Sakura help heal her.**

 **"** **You can't die…" Sakura cried. "She is right, you have to live." Xander fell on his knees and started crying.**

 **"** **What have I done?" Xander cried.**

Everyone saddened with the memory. They couldn't even watch even the two kings. "Why is this one of her precious memories?" Shiro asked. "It is horrible…" He stared at his mother dying. "This can't be precious."

"You don't see it." Kana said.

"What do you want me to see?" Shiro cried. "I see everyone in tears and her bleeding to death. I can't see her like this."

"It is a precious memory because both Nohr and Hoshido are working together to keep her alive. It shows that they can do something together. They can save a life together." Kana said. "It gave her hope that both Kingdoms can have peace.

 **Then King Garon entered the room. "Xander, excellent job." He said. Xander kept on shaking. "Not only you killed the traitor, you delivered the remaining Hoshido forces to me." He then noticed Elise healing Ashalita. "Elise, what are you doing?"**

 **"** **I am healing my Big Sister." Elise cried.**

 **"** **You foolish girl, she is the enemy." Garon snapped. He lifted his hand and blast dark magic towards her.**

 **"** **ELISE!" Xander screamed.**

 **"** **SAKURA!" Takumi screamed. "RYOMA!" The gust cleared and he found dragon silver wings shielding them. "No way…"**

 **"** **So you still have some fighting in you." King Garon said, smiling. "What I expected from my daughter?"**

 **"** **Are you guys okay?" Ashalita said, gushing blood. "Thank goodness." Elise and Sakura were unconscious but there weren't hurt. She turned back into normal and collapsed towards Ryoma. "Are you okay Ryoma?"**

 **"** **Ashalita, stop moving. You are not going to make it." Ryoma snapped, crying even more. "Why did you?"**

 **"** **I can't help it." She said, giggling. "Ryoma, I want you to know that I really do love you." She started crying. "I am just sorry you have to be with a failure all the time."**

 **"** **Hey, I love you even with your failures." He said, hugging her. "I love you and I will never leave you even in death."**

 **"** **Then I am lucky failure." She said.**

 **"** **Weak fools…" King Garon said. "I will end you two." Then Xander stood in front of them. "Xander, what are you doing?"**

 **"** **I can't let you hurt them." Xander said. "You tried to kill Elise. I can never forgive you."**

 **"** **You are the one to talk. You stabbed your sister. She is going to die and it is all because of you." King Garon said, chuckling. "This heroic act won't erase that sin."**

 **"** **It doesn't matter, I won't let you hurt them." Xander said.**

 **"** **Xander…" Ashalita said.**

 **"** **Ashalita, I…" He said, crying. "I…"**

 **"** **I forgive you Xander…" Ashalita slowly drifted away.**

 **"** **Ashalita, wake up. Stay with me…" Ryoma cried. "Please… this can't be…" King Garon was about to attack until Leo used his magic to teleport everyone to Sonador. Ashalita heart was slowly fading. "ASHALITA WAKE UP!"**

"So why are you showing this to me? To mock me…" Xander snapped. "To show my past mistakes to everyone here…"

"No, it is to show you that the feelings you felt, the guilt and sorrow… That is how my Prodigy's mate is feeling now." Kana said. "Things happen for a reason." Then scenery change into her private quarters. She was on her bed, resting. "I have to use all my strength to keep her alive."

"So you kept her breathing." Jacob said.

"Of course, a normal human would die with that blow." Kana said, turning to Ryoma who was still on his knees. "It was her wish to still be alive to stay with you King of Dawn." Then Ryoma entered the room. He was wearing long black pant and long sleeve shirt. His hair was in a long spiky ponytail. He walked beside her bed and grabbed her hand. "The host of the Ancient Dragon's blood is only powerful by a union of love."

 **"** **Ashalita, it has been five weeks and I miss your voice." Ryoma said. "I miss your smile. You always have a beautiful smile." He then started crying. "Damn, I thought for sure I can be here without crying." He then sat on her bed. "Your family from Nohr is living with us now. I promise to protect them for you." He smoothed her cheek. "Xander is very depressed of what happen. He doesn't eat or sleep. Elise has to force food down his throat in order to get something in his stomach. He must felt very bad for hurting you." He let out a small smile. "My love, I am sorry you have to go through all this pain. Xander is right. He has been with you most of your life. To be honest, I am very envious of him."**

 **"** **You shouldn't be." A voice said. He turned and it was Xander. Ryoma stood up from the bed.**

 **"** **I will leave you two alone." He said.**

 **"** **No, please stay." Xander said. "I can't be alone with her." Ryoma nodded his head. "So how is she?"**

 **"** **She is stable now. Her wounds are all heal. All she needs to do is wake up." Ryoma said. "How about you come closer?"**

 **"** **No, I can see her just fine here." Xander said.**

 **"** **I see…" Ryoma said.**

 **"** **So you are her lover?" Xander asked. "Even when you two related by blood?"**

 **"** **Yes she is my lover but we are not related by blood. Her mother Queen Mikoto gave birth with her with another man. I don't know the reason why she left but she was distress and asked my father for help. They fell in love and that is how Ashalita became my sister." Ryoma explained. "To be honest, I fell in love with her the minute I held her in my arms."**

 **"** **You did?" Xander said, staring at him with shock.**

 **"** **Yes, I forever loved her and train myself everyday to get her back." Ryoma said, letting out a sigh. "I didn't know that you will fall in love with her as well."**

 **"** **Nonsense, I didn't fall in love with her." Xander snapped.**

"Is this true dear?" Effie asked.

"Again, it is nonsense. I am not in love with her." Xander snapped. "I love her as my own sister, nothing more." He gripped his fists. "This is pointless." He left the room.

"XANDER!" Effie screamed but he kept on walking.

"Leave him Effie, he needs time to think." Elise said, grabbing her hand.

 **"** **Then why do you hate me so much?" Ryoma asked.**

 **"** **I don't hate you. I just… Ashalita never left my side. She always made me feel special and saved me from loneliness." Xander said. "To lose her, I felt…"**

 **"** **Like a part of you is gone." Ryoma finished.**

 **"** **Yes…" Xander said.**

 **"** **I felt like that during all the years she was gone." Ryoma said. "Now that I have her, I will promise you that I would protect her and also make sure she is there for you." Xander was speechless.**

 **"** **I am happy you two are getting along." A voice said. They turned and found Ashalita awake, smiling sweetly at them. "Hello…"**

 **"** **Ashalita…" Ryoma cried, hugging her. "I knew you would come back." She hugged him back. "Please don't scare me like that again. This is twice you put yourself in danger."**

 **"** **Sorry my love." She said. Xander was about to leave them alone until… "Xander, please come here…"**

 **"** **I don't deserve your forgiveness." He said, walking out the room.**

 **"** **He needs time Ashalita." Ryoma said.**

 **"** **I guess you are right."**

"Please mend the bond." Kana said. "You can't get the other soul if you don't mend the bond between Dawn and Dusk." The room went back to normal. "Remember, that the past helps the present to create the future." Kana levitate in his father's arms. His eyes open and smile. "The pain is gone…"

"Kana, I am very sorry." Ryoma said, hugging him. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Don't worry Papa. I am your strong warrior." He said. "But I am still tired." He drift into slumber.

"Shiro, watch over your brother for me." Ryoma said, kissing Kana's forehead.

"Where are you going?" Shiro said. Ryoma gave him Kana.

"I am going to mend the bond once and for all." Ryoma said.

Xander was walking through the halls, flustered of what to think. His emotions were going on a rampage. _Why does the past always seem to haunt me? I know what I did was wrong. I know…_ He then passed the music room. He paused and noticed the piano. _I miss her…_

 _"_ _Big brother…" She said. I remember she was only a little girl. She would pull me to this room to hear her play. "Big brother…"_

 _"_ _Yes little princess, why are we here?" I asked. "We have ball to get to."_

 _"_ _But this is the only time I can give you your gift." She said. "I worked so hard on it."_

 _"_ _My gift?" I said._

 _"_ _Yes, everyone gave you their gifts except for me. I don't know what to give you for your birthday but I wrote a song for you. Please sit."_

 _"_ _Okay…" He said. She started playing and it made me smile._

 ** _I know that you deserve more than a song_**

 ** _I know that you love me for too long_**

 ** _I know that you protect me from the bad_**

 ** _I know that you find reasons to make me glad_**

 ** _So please take this gift with you_**

 ** _The words are pure and true_**

 ** _I love you big brother with all my heart_**

 ** _And nothing would break us apart_**

 ** _So happy birthday_**

 _I remember I cried when she sang me that song. She found me in tears and let out a frown. "Was it that bad?" She said. "I am sorry for making you cry. It is supposed to make you happy." I let out a chuckle and hugged her tightly._

 _"_ _I am not sad, just the opposite. I am so happy. I love the song. Thank you little princess for the gift." I cried. "I love it very much."_

 _"_ _We are going to be together forever right?" She asked._

 _"_ _Yes, we are…" I said._

 _All that was a lie wasn't it…_

 _"_ _Little princess, thank goodness you are alright." I said._

 _"_ _I am fine Xander." She said._

 _"_ _Come, we don't have much time. Everyone is waiting for you back home." I said._

 _"_ _Brother, did you know I am not your real sister?" She asked. "Did you know that father took me away from my family?"_

 _"_ _What are you talking about?" I asked._

 _"_ _I found out that I am a Princess of Hoshido and that I was taken away from father… I mean King Garon." She said. "I watched my mother die in my arms. It was all a trap. King Garon wanted me to be capture so I can get close to Queen Mikoto." She started crying. "I was the reason why she died. It is all my fault."_

 _"_ _Ashalita, you are being manipulated by them. You belong to us." I said. "You are my sister."_

 _"_ _You are wrong." Ryoma said. "She is my sister."_

 _"_ _Stay out of this." I snapped, pulling out my blade. "I will strike you down for feeding my sister lies." I was about to attack until Ashalita shielded him. "Ashalita, what is the meaning of this?"_

 _"_ _Brother, can't you see that father has been using us. He used me to kill Queen Mikoto. He knew that she would never hurt me." She cried. "Please stop this."_

 _"_ _You will side with them after all we have been through." I snapped._

 _"_ _Yes…"_

 _That promise we made was nothing but words…_

He sat in front of the piano and let out a sigh. _But when my eyes became clear and sided with her. I felt happy that she didn't treated me differently._

 _"_ _BIG BROTHER!" A voice screamed. I turned and found her racing towards me. She jumped into my embrace. "I am all better now."_

 _"_ _I can see that." I said._

 _"_ _I was looking for you everywhere." She said._

 _"_ _Whatever for?" I asked._

 _"_ _So I can spend time with you silly. I am so happy that you are here." She said, giggling._

 _"_ _Ashalita, didn't you forget I almost killed you." I pointed out. "You nearly died."_

 _"_ _That's all in the past. I am just happy you are here. Do you want to get something to eat?" She said._

 _"_ _You don't understand that I can't be with you. I…"_

 _"_ _I don't hate you Xander. I never did. I know that you hate me that I broke our promise but I want to make it up to you. Let's spend the whole day together, just you and me. No distractions…"_

 _"_ _Not even Ryoma…"_

 _"_ _He told me that it would be good for us to spend time together." She said. "So what do you say?" I started crying. "Why are you crying? This idea was supposed to make you happy." I hugged her._

 _"_ _I am so sorry." I said._

 _"_ _I love you Xander." She said. "We will always stay together."_

 _I hated myself that Ryoma was a bigger man than me._

He started playing the piano and took a deep breath.

 **I was fine with the men  
Who would come into her life now and again  
I was fine 'cause I knew  
That they didn't really matter until you**

Ryoma found him in the music room, singing and playing away. He paused at the door listening to him. _I wonder what he is doing._

 **I was fine when you came  
And we fought like it was all some silly game  
Over her, who she'd choose  
After all those years I never thought I'd lose**

 **It's over, isn't it? Isn't it?  
Isn't it over?  
It's over, isn't it? Isn't it?  
Isn't it over?  
You won and she chose you  
And she loved you and she's gone  
It's over, isn't it?  
Why can't I move on?**

Ryoma frowned. He knew he was singing about him and his wife. _So I really hurt you didn't I. You only tolerated me because of Ashalita. You really do hate me._

 **War and glory, reinvention  
Reason, freedom, her attention  
Out in daylight my potential  
Bold, precise, experimental**

 **Who am I now in this world without her?  
Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt her  
What does it matter? It's already done  
Now I've got to be there for her sons**

He was crying as he sang and Ryoma sank deeper in sorrow.

 **It's over, isn't it?  
Why can't I move on?  
It's over, isn't it?  
Why can't I move on?**

He turned and found Ryoma standing by the door. "Ryoma… How long were you there?" He asked nervously.

"There is nothing that can fix this is there?" Ryoma asked, frowning. "Sorry for taking her away from you. When we save her, I will let her go. You would have her once more." He started walking away.

"RYOMA WAIT!" Xander screamed but he didn't stop. "What have I done?"

 **Again dear Readers,**

 **I got inspired by Pearl's song in Steven Universe that gave me the idea of a conflict between Xander and Ryoma. I mean a good story needs a conflict. And yes I didn't kill off Elise and Xander. If you didn't like it, then well your lost... jks... I hope the next chapter wouldn't take so long. Writing can be very difficult. Thank you for reading and peace out.**

 **-Ashalita Hisatake**


	8. Chapter 8: Forgotten Promise

**Dear Readers,**

 **Thank you for the reviews and again sorry for the slow posting.** **Calamari** **Princess, your requests was already in my plan and it is funny how you asked of these scenarios and I already wrote it. But thanks for reading and the review. If there are spelling errors and all please forgive me. I hope you all like it and please review your thoughts.**

 **-Ashalita Hisatake**

 **Chapter Eight: A Forgotten Promise**

Kana was resting in his mother's old room in the Nohr palace. Shiro sat beside his bed, watching him sleep. _I understand why Dad always comes here. It wasn't for the peace treaty between Hoshido and Nohr. It was because his bond with Uncle Xander._ His face saddened. _And here I thought I was going through problems. He is going through far worse than me._ He then noticed a framed painting of his mother and her siblings in Nohr. He noticed that she was hugging Xander. _Uncle Xander and Mom must be really close._ Suddenly, the door opened and it was Xander. "Uncle Xander?"

"Shiro, have you seen your father?" He asked.

"No, I thought he was looking for you." Shiro said. Xander frowned once more. "Did something happen?"

"It's nothing." He said, walking in the room. _I don't want him to worry._ "How is our little dragon?"

"He is fine. Aunty Elise healed his wound and Jacob gave him a bath while he was unconscious." Shiro said.

"That's good." Xander said.

"Uncle Xander, you and my Mom were very close right?" He asked.

"Yes, we were very close." Xander replied.

"Oh…" He said. The room grew silent. Shiro kept his eyes on his little brother while Xander was baffled of what to say.

 _I can't even have a decent conversation with him. It reminds me of his father._ Xander thought, rubbing his hands together. _He probably hates me of what he seen today._ "Shiro about what you have seen today…"

"You don't need to explain." Shiro said. "I am not a little kid anymore. I understood why you did it. I understood why my mother did what she had to. You two are very close just like Kana and me. " He let out a sigh. "So don't worry. It is all in the past. I don't hate you."

 _He is a splitting image of his father alright._ Xander thought, smiling. The room was again quiet and Shiro grabbed his brother's hand. "Shiro, do you remember the last time I visit Hoshido?"

"Yeah, you came with Uncle Leo. He had to use his teleportation magic to bring you two to Hoshido. My mom was in labor at the time." Shiro said.

"Your father was always so composed with his emotions. He is hard to read most of time but when it comes to your mother, he drops his guard."

"Can you tell me?" Shiro asked. "I like hearing stories about my parents. It gives me a whole different outlook of them especially my Dad."

"Sure…" He said, smiling. "It all started like any other monthly visit."

 _"_ _The trading transactions are doing well." Ryoma said, going through paperwork._

 _"_ _Yes, our people are impressed with your kingdom's crops." I said, smiling._

 _"_ _I am pleased to hear that. Milk used to be a rare thing to have in our kingdom but thanks to this trading transaction, everyone can have milk in my kingdom." He said. I hate to admit. I always admire him. Yes, we are about the same age but his views about the new world were brilliant._

 _"_ _So how is Ashalita?" I asked._

 _"_ _She is due this month with her pregnancy. That is why I am not staying too long here in Nohr. I don't want to miss anything." Ryoma said. "How are Effie and Siegbert?"_

 _"_ _They are wonderful. You know Effie, she loves to train and Siegbert has that same trait. I will train with both of them every morning." I said, chuckling. "They are a blessing."_

 _"_ _Family is always a blessing…" Ryoma said._

 _"_ _How is Shiro?"_

 _"_ _He is doing well. He doesn't like it when I leave." He answered. "I see a lot of Ashalita in him, so carefree and always smiling. Sometimes it is hard to part with him." He then rubbed his wedding band. "It is hard to part with both of them."Then Kaze and Saizo appeared beside them. "Saizo... Kaze… Wait… Kaze, what are you doing here? You were supposed to be guarding my wife and son."_

 _"_ _Yes but I bring urgent news." Kaze said, panting. "I came here as fast as I can."_

 _"_ _Did something happen to my family?" Ryoma said, standing up from his seat. "Are they okay? Answer me!"_

 _"_ _They are fine but Lady Ashalita's water broke. She is in labor." Kaze said._

 _"_ _WHAT! SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE DUE NEXT WEEK!" Ryoma screamed in panicked. "I won't make it in time. I can't miss this. I promise her that I will be there."_

 _"_ _Calm down Ryoma, we can ask Leo to transport us there." I said, grabbing his shoulder. "Everything is going to be fine. You are going to make it."_

"Dad was always there for Mom. I see now that he loves her like life itself." Shiro said. "I usually thought he was treating her bad by leaving so much. I thought she was unhappy. I thought he stopped loving her." Xander turned to him and saw a frown on his face. "I always doubted him. I am his son for Christ's sake and I doubt him."

"To be honest, when I found out they were lovers I doubt it would last." Xander said. "But your father proves me wrong so many times that I lost count."

 _Leo transported us to the Hoshido palace. "ASHALITA!" Ryoma screamed, racing through the halls. Kaze and Saizo followed after._

 _"_ _A thank you would be nice." Leo said, letting out a sigh. "Teleporting four people plus myself was not easy."_

 _"_ _You know that he is grateful." I said. We walked to their chamber and we can hear loud bellowing, ringing through the halls. "We made it just in time." When we got close, we found four-year-old Shiro standing by the door with Jacob. Kaze and Saizo were guarding the door._

 _"_ _Jacob, is Mommy going to be alright?" Shiro said, looking worried. "She sounds like she is in a lot of pain."_

 _"_ _She is going to be fine." Jacob said. "Your father is in there now."_

 _"_ _But why can't I go in there?" Shiro said, crossing his arms._

 _"_ _Just be patience little prince." I said. He turned to me and smiled._

 _"_ _UNCLE XANDER! UNCLE LEO! YOU ARE BOTH HERE!" Shiro cheered, racing into my arms. "I didn't know you two are coming."_

 _"_ _We have to bring your father here." I said._

 _"_ _Hello, I was the one that brought us here." Leo said, rolling his eyes._

 _"_ _So Shiro, are you ready to be a big brother?" I asked him._

 _"_ _Of course, I can't to meet him or her. We are going to have so much fun together." Shiro said, smiling. "I am going to be the best big brother ever."_

 _"_ _I am glad." I said._

 _"_ _AHHHHH! IT HURTS SO MUCH!"_

 _"_ _BIG SISTER, THE HEAD IS OUT. I NEED ONE BIG PUSH!" It sounded like Sakura. It is weird to hear her scream._

 _"_ _LADY ASHALITA, YOU CAN DO THIS!"Of course, Felicia would be in there with her._

 _"_ _IT IS TOO MUCH!" She screamed. "IT HURTS TOO MUCH!"_

 _"_ _My love, I am here for you. Please be strong. I know you are in pain but please be strong. I believe in you." Ryoma said. I can hear his words so well through the walls. "Just one more push."_

 _"_ _I am so happy you are here." She said._

 _"_ _Thank your brothers after this." He said._

 _"_ _Young Prince, I have some warm milk for you." Jacob said._

 _"_ _Thank you Jacob…" He said, grabbing it. He drank it and let out a sigh of awe. "It tastes so good."_

 _"_ _I am happy you like it." Jacob said, smiling. We waited and waited. And in no time, our time of waiting was over._

 _"_ _WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A loud screamed. It was a baby cry. A few minutes later, the door opens. Sakura and Felicia came out with a smile on their faces._

 _"_ _Can I go in now?" Shiro asked. "Can I?"_

 _"_ _Of course young prince…" Felicia said. "You can go in."_

 _"_ _Your new baby brother is waiting for you." Sakura said._

 _"_ _A brother? I have a brother…" Shiro said._

 _"_ _Go on Shiro…" I said. "Go see him…" He turned to Jacob._

 _"_ _Jacob, can you hold my milk please?" He asked. "I don't need it where I am going."_

 _"_ _Sure…" Jacob said. "It would be waiting for you when you come back." I pushed him towards the door. I found Ryoma and Ashalita sitting on the bed. Ashalita leaned her head on his chest while holding an infant._

 _"_ _His beautiful Ashalita…" Ryoma cried. "You did a good job, I am proud of you."_

 _"_ _I couldn't do it without you my King." She cried. "He is so adorable. He has your hair." They shared a passionate kiss. "I love you." She then turned to our direction. "Shiro dear, do you want to see your baby brother?" Shiro walked slowly towards the bed while I stood by the door. When he made it to the bed, Ryoma lifted him up on his lap so he can get closer. "His name is Kana."_

 _"_ _Kana?" Shiro said, touching his small hand. "Hello Kana, my name is Shiro. I am your big brother." Kana grabbed his finger. "Mommy, you see that."_

 _"_ _That means he loves you." She said, giggling. "Do you want to carry him?"_

 _"_ _Really? I can carry him?" Shiro said._

 _"_ _Of course…" Ryoma said. Ashalita gentle put the infant in her son's arms. She let go of him and Shiro was marvel with his little brother. She rested her head on her husband shoulder. Ryoma then kissed her head. "I love you too." The infant opened his eyes and stared at his big brother._

 _"_ _Kana, I am so happy you are here." Shiro cried, smiling. I watched them and couldn't help but smile. He has proven me wrong once again. Leo stood beside me, watching the heartwarming scene._

 _"_ _They look so happy." Leo said._

 _"_ _They are…" I said._

 _"_ _Xander! Leo! Come in… Come meet Kana." Ashalita said, smiling sweetly at us. We walked in the room and stared at the child. He was so adorable. I remember his silver eyes staring at me. I melt by his cuteness. "Thank you both for bringing Ryoma here on time. I am in your debt."_

 _"_ _No problem sister…" Leo said, smiling._

 _"_ _Kana, welcome to the family." I said._

"Your mother was so happy that day." Xander said. "She couldn't stop smiling." _And now I ruined that. Ryoma is going to give all that up just because of me. Ashalita would hate me for sure._ He then turned to Kana. _No, there is still time to fix this. There is still time to make things right._ He stood up from his seat. "Well, I will leave you two to rest."

"Alright Uncle…" Shiro said. He watched him walk to the door. "Hey Uncle Xander."

"Yes Shiro…" He said, turning to him.

"He is on the rooftop. He loves high places." Shiro said. "So my best bet that he would be up on the roof." Xander smiled at him. "Good luck." He left the room. Shiro let out a sigh. "Oh Mom, I wish you were here right now."

"I wish she was here too." Kana said.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Shiro said. "Are you hungry?"

"I am good but Shiro. I need you to take me to Papa right away." Kana said. "I can't feel my body so please carry me to him."

"What? Why?" Shiro asked, baffled.

"There is one memory that we need to show him." Kana said. "Please help me."

"Sure…" Shiro said. "I will be your legs."

"Thanks Big brother, you are the best." Kana said.

When Xander was about to leave to look for Ryoma once more, he caught his wife in front of the door. "Forgive me dear, I didn't mean to eavesdrop." Effie said, looking away from him.

"Effie…" He said.

"You don't need to explain." Effie said. He made her face him and kissed her forehead.

"My love, you would always have my heart. What I said was true. I am not in love with Ashalita." Xander said. "Ashalita has been a huge part of my life along with my other siblings, to lose her is like losing myself. I am sorry that I made you feel that I don't love you. I love you so much Effie. You made my life far more greater." Effie started crying in front of him. "Would you ever forgive me?"

"Yes if you kiss me." She said, smiling.

"Of course my love." He said. They shared a passionate kiss.

 _Good, I was worried I have to confront father._ Siegbert thought, leaning against the wall, hiding from plain sight. He let out a smile. _I was worried over nothing._

Ryoma was sitting on the rooftop, staring at the starry night sky. _My love, you always dream of having the two kingdoms together. I can't be selfish. I have to let you go in order to keep your dream a reality._ He then let out a sigh. _But for how long can I stay away from you? How long can I live without you?_ He then pulled out a Komabue, a transverse bamboo flute. _I don't think I will last without you my love._ He started playing and it was a beautiful smoothing melody. _I will be consume with all the good and priceless memories of you._

 _"_ _Ryoma, I don't know if I can do this." She said. I was waiting outside while Felicia, Sakura, Hinoka , Camilla, and Elise was helping her get ready._

 _"_ _You don't want to get married." I asked. I was worried about her answered. I was already ready. I was wearing a traditional black robe._

 _"_ _No, I want to marry you but I don't know anything about Hoshido's traditions. I don't want to make you look like a fool in front of thousands of people._

 _"_ _It is a small wedding Big Sister." Sakura said. "It is the reception you need to worry about. There are going to be a lot of people you two are going to greet."_

 _"_ _What happen if I fall? These wooden sandals are harder to walk around than normal shoes." Ashalita said._

 _"_ _There is nothing to worry about." Hinoka said._

 _"_ _There is something to worry about." She said. "I don't want to mess up."_

 _"_ _Darling, just calm down and breathe." Camilla added._

 _"_ _You are going to get through this without any mistakes." Elise said._

 _"_ _Yup, you are not clumsy like me." Felicia said._

 _"_ _Thanks…" She said. "Okay, I am ready…" The girls walked out the room first._

 _"_ _Are you ready to see your bride?" They all said._

 _"_ _Yes…" I replied nervously. Ashalita walked out the room and I froze. She was wearing a beautiful white kimono decorated with gems. Her white hair was cover with a hood. She was breathtaking. I couldn't stop staring at her. "Do I look okay? I have never worn a kimono before so…"_

 _"_ _You look beautiful." I said. "Very beautiful…"_

 _"_ _Thank you." She said, blushing. "You look handsome."_

 _"_ _You look better than me. You are a vision." I said. I shook my head to keep myself focus. How could I. Her presence was calling out to me. My mind, heart, and soul were allure by her. "Well, we don't want to be late to our own wedding." I offered my hand to her. "Are you ready?"_

 _"_ _Yes…" She said, grabbing my hand. We walked hand in hand to the shrine. There waiting for us was our family and the Shinto Priest. We stood while the Shinto Priest conducted the ceremony. I wasn't even paying attention. I was more focus on how perfect my life was going to be. The war is over and peace was restore to the people of both Nohr and Hoshido. And at this very moment, I was going to marry the woman I was in love with forever. In the ceremony, we were purified; we drank sake, and then our vows._

 _"_ _This woman, I marry. No matter what the health situation is, I will love this person. Respect this person. Console this person. Help this person until death. Protecting fidelity. I swear." I said._

 _This man, I marry. No matter what the health situation is, I will love this person. Respect this person. Console this person. Help this person until death. Protecting fidelity. I swear." She said._

 _Our vows… our promises… That day made me the happiest man in the world because on that day she became mines forever._

 _"_ _Ryoma?" Ashalita said nervously. It was our wedding night and we were in our chambers. She was fiddling with her fingers and blushing. I was undressing myself._

 _"_ _Yes my Queen." I said, cupping her face. She stared at me with an unsure look on her face._

 _"_ _I…This is my first time…" She said, blushing and looking away from me. She was embarrassed. "I mean… I am still…"_

 _"_ _I know…" I said. "This is my first time too." She turned to me with shock in her eyes. "What is with that look?"_

 _"_ _I thought you done this before… I mean…." She said. "There were rumors that you had affairs before me. So I thought…"_

 _"_ _More like suitors that I only spent a few minutes with… As the high prince of Hoshido and future heir to the throne, I had to wed a wife." I explained. "But to be honest, the woman I wanted to be with for the rest of my life is right in front of me."_

 _"_ _Really?" She said._

 _"_ _Really… I have been in love with you since I first met you Ashalita." I said, kissing her hand. "And I am not planning on being with anyone else." She let out a smile and kissed me. Our simple kiss grew passionate and lustful. I stripped her robe off, making sure nothing is keeping me away from her beautiful soft skin. I lifted her up and carried her to our bed. She giggled with my gesture. "So my queen, let's make this night a night we will both remember."_

 _"_ _Yes my king." She said. She let out a moan as I kissed her neck. The more she cried, the more I wanted to hear more. I moved to her breasts. I caress them. "Ryoma…" Hearing her call out my name so lustful, so seductive made me drown into insanity. My kisses travel lower and lower until I stopped. Her scars caught my eyes. "Ryoma, why did you stop?"_

 _"_ _Your scars…" I said, smoothing it._

 _"_ _What about it?" She asked. "I hope you are not disgusted by it."_

 _"_ _Oh no, it is not that." I corrected. "You can never disgust me. It is just, it saddens me that you have them. It reminds me that twice I almost lost you."I let out a small frown. "Do you still want to go through this?" She smiled and smoothed her scars._

 _"_ _I am happy with my scars." She said, pointing to one of them. "This is when I first saved you. I was so worried about you when I heard an army of Risens and Faceless were coming your way. At that time my love for you was hidden. I wanted to tell you so bad but we were label as brother and sister so I kept silent. But Jacob and Kaze told me that you never left my side when I was unconscious. You stayed by me and it made me realize that you might feel the same way." She then moved to the next scar. "This is when I saved Elise from Xander. You were there when I was barely holding on, you stayed and love me even with my failures." She then let out a smile and smoothing his cheek. "These scars are worth having because of you. So don't worry about me. If I didn't want to do this, I would have told you. You trust me right?"_

 _"_ _I trust you."I said, touching her hand. "I just want to make sure that you are comfortable with this." I then kissed her scars. "But thank you Ashalita. I love you so much."_

 _"_ _I love you too." She said. "Come here Ryoma." I moved up to her and kissed her once more._

 _I was madly in love with her for years. Can I stop loving her?_

He stopped playing and let out a sigh. "Is over, isn't it?" Ryoma said.

"Ryoma?" A voice said. He turned and found Xander.

"King Xander…" Ryoma said. _What is he doing here?_ "I will leave…"

"No, please stay. I have been looking everywhere for you." He said. "I wanted to talk to you. Please don't leave." He nodded and didn't move a muscle. "I wanted to talk to you about what happen earlier.." Ryoma let out a sigh.

"I do not wish to talk about it." Ryoma said.

"What? Why?" Xander asked.

"It is not your concern." He said coldly. "And all of you, stop hiding. I know you are all here." Takumi, Leo, Hinoka and Elise revealed themselves. "I am done here. After I save her, I will return her to you. Shiro and Kana would live here as well."

"What?" Takumi said. "Are you insane?"

"Ashalita wouldn't want this." Hinoka said. "She is your wife and she wouldn't want to be apart from you."

"Big Sister loves you so much. You can't just leave her and with the kids." Elise said. "They need their father."

"It doesn't matter." Ryoma said, looking away from them. "I already made up my mind."

"Please reconsider…" Leo said.

"No, just leave it as it is." Ryoma said.

"Ryoma, please…let me explain." Xander said. _He is willing to give up everything just the sake for our kingdom… just for the sake of me…_

"There is nothing to explain." Ryoma snapped. "You win…" He gripped his fists. "I can't please anyone." He walked passed them until his sons appeared in front of him. _I can't… I can't see them now._ Kana was on his brother's back.

"Dad, please there is something Kana has to show you." Shiro said.

"Shiro, please move aside." He said. "And just to let you two know that after we save your mother, you two would stay here with her."

"What?" Kana said.

"It is best you two stay here." He said.

"So you are leaving us?" Shiro asked.

"Not entirely, I am will still visit you and all." He said.

"No, please don't go. Please." Shiro cried. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE US AGAIN!" He was shocked that his eldest was crying. Kana got off his back.

"Big brother…" Kana said, grabbing his hand. He was crying and he didn't care how weak he looked in front of his family. He didn't want his father to leave.

"Please don't leave. You always leave." Shiro cried. "I take everything back what I said when we fought at home. I want to be your son. I am proud to be your son. It is just everyone wants me to be you. You are just too perfect and strong. I couldn't beat you."

"Oh Shiro…" Elise cried.

"You were right. I don't know you. To be honest, I wanted to get to know you. But I didn't know how to talk to you and we ended up arguing. Now I realize, you didn't come here every month because of the treaty. You come here to get close to Uncle Xander. You knew that there was still a bond that needed to be fix. Mom wanted peace between the two kingdoms so she wouldn't see her families in pain. So you tried your best to keep the peace because you wanted her to be happy. I didn't even see that Mom was very happy even when you were gone. I was blind to see that I was the person that was miserable when you leave."

"Shiro…" Ryoma said.

"Seeing Mom's memories, I can see how much you love her. I doubted your love for her." Shiro cried. "I am your son and I doubted you. You have every right to be disappointed in me. But please don't leave. I will do anything just don't…" He was interrupted when his father pulled him into a hug. "Dad?"

"I was never disappointed in you." Ryoma said. "I love you son and I am sorry that I didn't see you were in pain because of me." _At this rate, I don't want to leave them…_ He cried even more and hugged him tightly. "I am proud that you are my son." Then light fill the sky. "What is going on here?" The scenery changed into those the front gates of the Hoshido's palace. "Wait… this is home." He turned and found Kana. He was smiling and was gripping on the dragonstone.

"It is not a clue but I learned that I can go through Mama's memories." Kana said. "And there is one memory I want you to see Papa."

 **"** **Hey peasant, you are not welcome here." A guard said.**

 **"** **Please, I just need shelter." A woman said. "I have a child with me. Please."**

 **"** **And you expect that King Sumeragi will provide you shelter. He has better things to do." The guard said.**

 **"** **But please…" She pleaded.**

 **"** **MORE OUT OF THE WAY!" He screamed, grabbing her wrist. "NOW LEAVE!"**

 **"** **How dare you scream at a lady?" A voice said. They turned and found the king himself.**

 **"** **Lord Sumeragi, this woman has been requesting an audience with you all night." The guard said. "I didn't want her to disturb you."**

 **"** **Your yelling disturbed me. You never raise your voice to a lady even put your hands on her." He said, glaring at him.**

 **"** **Sorry your grace…."**

 **"** **Forgive him, he is new. We don't get visitors at this nightly hour." He said. She then bowed in front of him.**

 **"** **Forgive me milord. I just wish to have shelter." She said, taking of her hood. The king froze as she marveled at the beautiful woman in front of him.**

"Hey, that's Mother…" Hinoka said. "And Father…"

"This is the memory that Dad met her." Takumi said. "But she was too young to remember."

"Yes but I had to dig into her memories to find it." Kana said. "This is one of Mama's lost memories."

 **Then a four-year-old girl with long white hair tried to reach out to him. "You have a child." Lord Sumeragi said.**

 **"** **Yes, we traveled a long way and I just request for food and shelter for the night. I will leave the first thing tomorrow morning. Just please have mercy." She pleaded, kneeling in front of him. "That is all I ask." Ashalita pulled out of her mother's embrace and walked to the king. "Ashalita…."**

 **"** **Ashalita?" Sumeragi said, staring at the child. She stood in front of him. He kneeled and smiled. "Well hello there Ashalita. You must be a bit older than my son Takumi and my daughter Sakura."**

 **"** **Hello…" She said shyly. "Are you the king?"**

 **"** **Yes I am." He replied.**

 **"** **Are you a good king?" She asked.**

 **"** **Ashalita!" Mikoto said. "That is no way to talk to a king."**

 **"** **But Mama, I can't serve him if I don't know what kind of king he is." Ashalita said. "He might be a bad king."**

 **"** **Forgive me milord. We are not usually around royalty." Mikoto said.**

 **"** **No it is fine…She is very bright for a little girl. You raised her wall." He said, letting out a chuckle. He turned to the little girl and smiled. "Yes I am a good king."**

 **"** **Good, I will serve you." She said.**

 **"** **A good king serves his people." Sumeragi said. "In return, he gains his people trust and loyalty." Mikoto got back on her feet. Even with her hooded coat, she was still freezing. King Sumeragi stood up, took of his cape, and wrapped it around her. "You must be cold."**

 **"** **You are too kind milord." Mikoto said. They both stared into each other eyes.**

 **"** **You are welcome to stay in the palace as long as you like." He said, blushing in front of her. Then he felt a tug, he looked down and found Ashalita, pulling his robe. "Even you too little one."**

"King Sumeragi is so kind." Elise said. "And Ashalita is so adorable."

"Our mother passed away and a year after my father got remarried to Mikoto. They claim that Ashalita was our half sister." Hinoka said. "The only person that knew about her real origin was my father and Ryoma."

"It must be hard for her." Leo said. "Raising a child on her own."

"I didn't know about this." Xander said. He turned to Ryoma who was staring at the little girl. Then the scenery changed in the throne room of Hoshido. A six-year-old boy with spiky brown hair that was pinned into a small ponytail raced towards the king. He was wearing a white robe. "This must be…"

"Ryoma…" Takumi said.

 **"** **Father, there you are." The little boy said. "I was looking everywhere for you."**

 **"** **Ryoma, why are you up so late?" The king asked.**

 **"** **You promised me that you would tell me a story." He pouted, crossing his arms. Then he noticed Mikoto and Ashalita. "Who are these people?"**

 **"** **There are angels and they need help son." The king replied. Mikoto blushed with his answer.**

 **"** **Hello Prince Ryoma, my name is Mikoto." She said, bowing in front of them. Ashalita was eager to move away from her mother's embrace. "And this is my daughter, Ashalita…"**

 **"** **Father, she is so beautiful." Ryoma whispered, blushing. "She is the most beautiful angel I have ever seen."**

 **"** **Yes she is…" Sumeragi said, staring at Mikoto.**

 **"** **I am not talking about her." He whispered. "I am talking about her." Sumeragi followed his gaze and found out he was staring at Ashalita. He let out a chuckle realizing that his son also was love struck.**

 **"** **We have been traveled many miles to find a suitable home for us." Mikoto said. "So far only you King Sumeragi have shown kindness to us. We would always be toss aside like trash. We are very grateful." Ashalita walked in front of them. She stared at them for a brief moment and Mikoto let out a sigh. "Forgive me, she doesn't understand classes and society." Mikoto said. "Ashalita please come here." She was about to walk away from them until Ryoma grabbed her hand. They stared at each other for a brief moment.**

 **"** **Hello… Your name is Ashalita right?" Ryoma said, blushing in front of her.**

 **"** **Yes…" She said.**

 **"** **Welcome to our home." He stuttered, kissing her hand. She let out a giggle and he blushed even more. "My name is Ryoma…"**

 **"** **It is nice to meet you." She said.**

 **"** **You are very pretty…" He said, blushing every shade of red. "I mean… ah…" She was shocked but she let out a giggle.**

 **"** **Really? Even with my white hair…" She said, fiddling her fingers. He let out a chuckle.**

 **"** **I love your white hair. It is like snow." He said. She blushed in front of him. She then hugged him.**

 **"** **Thank you Ryoma." She said. "I love you." He was shocked with the gesture.**

 **"** **Ashalita!" Mikoto said. "I am very sorry milord."**

 **"** **No it is alright." Ryoma said, hugging her back. "I don't mind." He nuzzled her cheek and she giggled even more. "So you love me?"**

 **"** **Yup, I can see you are a nice person." She said.**

 **"** **Then I love you too." He said. "Hey Ashalita, do you want to play with me?"**

 **"** **Yes, let's play." She said, kissing his nose. "You are it…" She raced away while Ryoma blushed.**

 **"** **You are not getting away so easily." Ryoma said, running after her. Laughter filled the room and Mikoto smiled as they watched them.**

 **"** **You have a very beautiful daughter." King Sumeragi said.**

 **"** **You have a very handsome son." Mikoto said, letting out a giggle.**

 **"** **What happen to her father?" He asked.**

 **"** **He left the minute he found out I was with child. We weren't even married." She said. "I raised her on my own. My homeland is so into superstitions. They believe it is bad omen for an unmarried woman to have a child so I left to protect Ashalita. I raised her for four years on my own and yes it has been tough but it was worth it." She let out a smile. "Ashalita, is my everything." She then turned to him. "I know I am no position to ask but where is your Queen?"**

" **She died a year ago after she given birth to our last child." Sumeragi said. "I have four children. Ryoma is the eldest, he is six. Hinoka is my first daughter and she is five. Takumi is my second son and he is three while Sakura the youngest of all of them is one years old." He let out a sigh. "It has been a tough year for all of us but they give me a reason to keep on going." He let out a smile. "They are my everything."**

 **"** **Thank you again Lord Sumeragi for taking us in." Mikoto said.**

 **"** **You needed help and well…" He said, looking away from her. "I couldn't ignore you." She blushed and let out a smile. "I didn't want you two to catch and cold." She then kissed him on the cheek.**

 **"** **Thank you sire." She said, smiling. He blushed in front of her.**

 **"** **Ashalita, you are so much fun." Ryoma said.**

 **"** **You are fun too Ryoma. I have never played with another kid before."**

 **"** **Really?"**

 **"** **Yes, my Mama and I are always moving. And we are only staying for one night." She said, frowning. "We leave tomorrow."**

 **"** **You have to stay. You haven't met my brother and sisters." Ryoma said.**

 **"** **But I have to. My Mama and I are still looking for a home." She explained.**

 **"** **Then you have to stay. This place can be your home." He said. "I want you to stay."**

 **"** **But I am not a princess. I am well…" She said, looking away from him. He grabbed her hand.**

 **"** **You are a princess in my eyes." He said, smiling. "I told you that I love you and you are going to stay with me forever."**

 **"** **But that means we have to get married." She said, blushing.**

 **"** **Yes, I promise that we will stay together forever." He said, smiling. "And if you leave tomorrow, I promise to find you even if it takes me years I will never give up. I will find you my princess." She then hugged him.**

 **"** **Remember Ryoma, you promised."**

 **"** **Of course, I am a man of my word." Ryoma said. "I will always be there for you."**

The memory disappeared and the atmosphere was silent. "Papa, please don't go." Kana cried. Ryoma turned to his youngest son. "Hoshido is my home because we are all together. Please don't leave us." Kana raced into his embrace. "Mama wants you to stay." Shiro then hugged him as well.

"I want you to stay Dad. There are a lot of things you need to teach me in order to be a good king. I can't do that when you are gone." Shiro cried. "We need you. I need you." Ryoma hugged both his sons back and started to cry.

"Thank you Kana, you made me remember something very important." Ryoma said. "Shiro, thank you for your honesty. You were a lot like me when I was your age. I lived most of my life without a father, I am not going to let you two go through the same thing. I won't leave you two my sons even your mother. I promise…"

"We love you." They cried. When they pulled back, Ryoma patted both of his sons' heads.

"I love you my sons." Ryoma said. He then noticed Xander was walking towards him. They stare at each other for a brief moment.

"Ryoma, I owe you a…" Xander said.

"I forgive you." Ryoma interrupted, staring at him with a stern look. He then let out a smile. "Only if you let me stay with my family…" Xander smiled and offered his hand to him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Xander said. Ryoma shook his hand. "But I am very sorry."

"Ashalita is important to both of us." Ryoma said. "And I know she loves us both." Then the dragonstone started to glow again. "A clue…"

"Yes, you two fix your bond." Kana said, grabbing the stone. "Now I can figure out where is Mama's soul." He closes his eyes and when it opened it, he found a little girl around age five. "Mama?" She was in a town.

"Hey mister, do you know where my Papa is?" She said, holding back tears. "I am so scared. I am all alone and I want to go home. I want to see Mama and Papa. I want to see Ryoma."

"I can help you look for them." Kana said, offering his hand. She grabbed it and they walked through the streets of the town. "Do you remember where you saw your Papa last?"

"I remember help calling my name but I don't hear him anymore." She cried. Then darkness slowly consume the town and slowly went to her. "Oh no… please… I don't want to forget."

"HEY, GET AWAY FROM HER!" Kana screamed, pulling her towards him but it was too late. She was already in darkness.

"Go to where my memories fade…" She said. "Where I was reborn again… Hurry… Go to where my memories fade… Where I was reborn again…"

"MAMA!" Kana screamed. _This is just a vision. This is just a vision…_

"Kana…" A voice said. He found himself in front of his brother and father. "Are you okay my son?" Kana was sweating and panting.

"Kana, we are here with you." Shiro said. "Take deep breaths…" Kana did what he was told."There you go…"

"What did you see Kana?" Ryoma asked.

"Papa, I was in a town and Mama was a little girl." Kana explained. "She was looking for her parents even you. But darkness filled the town and took her as well. She kept saying to go to where my memories fade… where I was reborn again."

"A town…where her memories fade…" Ryoma said. "Where she was reborn again…"

"She is probably referring to Cheve." Kaze said, appearing in front of them. "That is where she was taken."

"That would make sense." Hinoka said. "She didn't even remember anything when she returned to us." Hinoka said.

"And she was reborn again was like stating that she started a new life in Nohr with us." Leo said.

"So Cheve it is." Ryoma said. "We will move the first thing tomorrow."

"Good because I am pretty hungry." Kana said, rubbing his stomach.

"Same here…" Shiro said. Both of their stomach started to growl and everyone started laughing. Then Jacob appeared in front of them.

"Princes, I made you something to eat." Jacob said. "I even made some dessert."

"YEAH FOOD!" Shiro and Kana screamed, racing away. "THANKS JACOB!"

"PRINCES, IT IS DANGEROUS RUNINNG HERE!" Jacob screamed, racing towards them. Then Saizo appeared beside Ryoma.

"Lord Ryoma, I have news from Hoshido." Saizo said, giving him a slip of paper. "It's from Sakura."

"I see…" Ryoma said, opening the piece of paper.

 **Big Brother,**

 **Please hurry. We are running out of soul catcher herbs. We can only hold Ashalita here for a good three days.**

 **Sakura**

"This is bad. Ashlalita only has three days left." Ryoma said. "We have to leave immediately. After the children eat, we will depart to Cheve."

"What? I thought Orochi got it covered." Takumi said.

"They are running out of herbs." Ryoma said. "We don't have a lot of time. We only have two fragments of her soul. We need to find the rest."

"Ryoma, I would like to accompany you on this mission." Xander said.

"But Xander, you are our king. You can't leave." Leo said.

"This is our sister Leo. She is far more important than the throne." Xander said. "Ashalita has only three days left so I can't sit here and do nothing."

"Then I will accompany you as well." Leo said. "I will teleport all of us to Cheve."

"Kaze…Saizo… Make sure my sons things are in order and ready to go. We are going to leave soon." Ryoma said.

"Yes sir…" They both said, disappearing.

"We will stay here and hold the fort." Elise said.

"You two go ahead. I usually don't let the men take all the fun but I think it is for the best that Effie, Elise, and I stay here with the children." Hinoka said, cupping her husband's face. "Please promise me to bring her back."

"I will darling. I won't fail." Leo said, smiling and grabbing her hand. Ryoma and Xander smiled as they watched them hugging each other.

"I forgot that we are not the only ones that are affected with this union." Ryoma said. "Even our siblings want this treaty in order to follow their hearts."

"I forgot that as well." Xander said. _This world we have now is meant to be protected._


	9. Chapter 9: Wounds of Retainers

**Dear Readers,**

 **I am so so so sorry for the late reply. I just got a job as a SPED Teacher so things has been hectic. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the support and share your thoughts.**

 **-Ashalita Hisatake**

 **Chapter Nine: Wounds of Retainers**

Shiro and Kana were eating like there was no tomorrow. Hinoka laughed as she watched her nephews eat. "Boys, the food is not running away from the table." She said.

"But we have to go now and save Mom." Shiro said.

"Yeah… What he said." Kana said. Ryoma patted them both on the head.

"My sons, slow down. Where are your manners?" Ryoma said.

"Come on Papa. Mama needs us." Kana said.

"Yeah… What he said." Shiro said.

"Oh Jacob, I miss your cooking." Hinoka said. "I wish you were here in Nohr."

"You know very well I only live to serve Lady Ashalita and her family." Jacob said, bowing in front of her. "But thank you for the compliment."

"This is way better than our cook." Soleil said.

"Honey, we should be grateful of what we have." Elise scolded.

"Yes Mother…" Soleil said. She then leaned to Shiro. "I still think you have a better cook than ours. Can we trade?" Shiro let out a chuckle.

"Jacob is one hell of a butler. He does everything for my Mom. He cooks, cleans, serves, and protects her diligently." Shiro explained. "He is family." Jacob blushed by his words.

"He does all that." Siegbert said. "That's amazing. We have a staff full of butlers and maids."

"We have Jacob, Felicia, and Dwyer. It is only us and my parents at the palace so a big staff wouldn't do." Shiro said.

"Felicia can be clumsy at times but she helps me with my studies. She is the best when it comes to finding the books I need. She also uses ice magic and uses it to cool me off in very hot days. Dwyer loves to bake and I am his taste tester. He is also my best friend and we do all sort of fun things together." Kana said. "Jacob in the other hand can do many things and is always there to help me. He helps me with my homework and training when Shiro is not around. Like Shiro said, he is like family just like Felicia and Dywer."

"You two flatter me." Jacob said.

"Jacob, why do you only serve my Mom?" Shiro asked.

"You never wanted to serve anyone else. Nohr is your home and yet you follow her." Kana added.

"My home is where the people that loves me." Jacob said. "I guess a story is in order."

"YEAH STORY TIME!" They cheered.

"It would probably help them slow down." Xander teased. Ryoma let out a chuckle.

"I was once from a noble family in Nohr. However, my parents were in debt with King Garon and when I was eleven, they sold me to the king in order to pay their debts. I never felt betrayed in my life." Jacob said.

 _"_ _MOTHER! FATHER!" I screamed. I was trying to reach them but the guards were grabbing me. "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" They didn't bother to look at me. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I WILL DO ANYTHING JUST PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" They left without saying goodbye. They left without saying a word._

 _My first month serving in the castle, I did everything wrong because I wasn't use to serving people. I wasn't raised as a servant._

 _"_ _Hey kid, you dropped an expensive tea set." My supervisor said, slapping my face. "Do you know that the King is not please?"_

 _"_ _I DON'T CARE! KILL ME IF YOU MUST!" I snapped. I remember him tearing my shirt and tying me to a post. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO!"_

 _"_ _You are going to be punished." He snapped. I remember the wrath of the whip. I screamed in pain feeling every strike. This was my day every day in my life. I asked God why keep me breathing. Why can he just take my life? I have nothing to lose._

"Poor Jacob, I didn't know you went through all that." Elise said.

"It is fine milady." Jacob said.

"It is not okay. If I have known about this, I would have stopped it." Xander said.

"I don't blame you all for my suffering." Jacob said. "I am actually quite happy I went through that."

"Why?" Leo asked. "I can't imagine what you went through especially serving us. It must be dreadful."

"It was and I hated it. However if I didn't go through all that, I wouldn't find out my reason for living…" Jacob said, smiling.

 _Every night I will sit in the dungeon, crying myself to sleep. God was not there to protect me. He wasn't there for me at all. "Why am I even here? I am not supposed to be here." I muttered. Then my stomach started to growl. "I am so hungry. I haven't eaten in three days." I snuck out and made my way to the kitchen. I tried my best to not be caught. I raided the kitchen and I couldn't stop eating. I ate without a care. I didn't care about the mess. Then I heard footsteps. "Oh no, I don't want to get punish again."_

 _"_ _Hello…" A voice said. I hid under the table, praying that I won't get caught. "Is anyone there?" I glared at the feet that entered the room. They were bare and small. "I guess everyone left for the night. It is so lonely here." I also noticed white strands of hair dragging on the floor. "Gunter is busy tonight and Felicia, Flora, and Lilith are in another castle. I wonder if there is something to eat." I dare to glance at the person and it was a little girl around the age of five or six. She was wearing a white night gown and searching for something to eat. She climbed up the counter and checked the covers. "I wish I know how to cook or make warm milk." She sat on the countered, letting out a sigh. "I wish I wasn't here alone."_

"Was that Mama?" Kana asked.

"That got to be Mom." Shiro said.

"Yes, she was moved to a different castle and she wasn't allow to step foot outside of it." Jacob said. "Gunter was her bodyguard but he was busy doing King Garon's errands that she was all alone."

"Why was she separated from the main castle Father?" Siegbert asked.

"I really didn't know. Father just told us that Hoshido Forces were after and she had to be protected." Xander said.

"We had to visit her once every two weeks." Leo explained.

"That's sounds very lonely." Forrest said.

"No one to talk to besides Gunter… It must be hard." Soleil said.

"What happens next?" Siegbert asked.

"Well, I got caught." Jacob said.

 _She noticed the mess on the floor and it led to the table. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She slowly walked towards the table and I was scared. If I get caught, my life is over. I hugged my legs, praying for God for once to save me. She then crawled under the table and didn't want to look at her. I felt that the Angel of Death was right in front of me. "Hello, my name is Ashalita. What's your name?"_

 _"_ _Please pretend that you didn't see me." I begged. "Please don't hurt me. I didn't mean to raid the kitchen. I was just hungry. Please don't tell anyone. They will hurt me again."_

 _"_ _There is nothing to be afraid of. I won't hurt you." She said, patting my head. I finally looked at her. She was smiling at me. No one has ever smiled at me when I became a slave. "Hello."_

 _"_ _Do you live in this castle?"_

 _"_ _Yes, I live here. I am in training here." She said. "You must be very hungry. Do you want to eat with me?"_

 _"_ _Not anymore. I am not hungry and I won't eat anything you give me. It might be poisoned." I snapped but my stomach growled loudly. I blushed in embarrassment while she let out a giggle._

 _"_ _That's not what your tummy says. I will be right back." She said, crawling out of the table. I was curious about this little girl. I wanted to know what she is going to do. She came back with two plates of chocolate cake. "This is all I can find. Do you want to eat with me?"_

 _"_ _Why are you so nice? Are you supposed to hate me or something?" I cried._

 _"_ _I don't hate you." She said. "I can't hate someone that I barely know. Besides, you look like a nice guy." I cried even more and she put the plates down and hugged him. "I don't have a lot of friends here and I believe you don't have a friend as well. Can I be your friend?"I cried even more. She desperately wants to be my friend. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly._

 _"_ _That would be nice. I don't have a friend in this earth." I cried. She pulled back and get out a smile once more._

 _"_ _So what's your name friend?"_

 _"_ _Jacob, my name is Jacob." I said, smiling back at her._

"Your mother was the only person that cared for me." Jacob said. "She became my reason to live. I will take the brutal torment from my supervisor but at the end of the day, she would be there to heal my wounds." He then touched the purple ribbon that was on his head. "She became my only friend in this dark world. I often play with her whenever I am available. I have to sneak away from my supervisor in order to do so. But one day, I got caught."

 _"_ _HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME!" My supervisor snapped, whipping me once more. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SERVE THE ROYAL FAMILY BUT YOU LEFT WITHOUT A WORD!"_

 _"_ _I had to do something. I was going to come back… stop please…" I cried._

 _"_ _YOU ARE GOING TO FEEL MY WRATH!" He screamed. He was about to whip until Ashalita took it. She got whip on the shoulder and the blood stained her dress. "Oh gracious, Princess Ashalita, are you okay?"_

 _"_ _Princess?" I said. I found her bleeding and I wanted to hold her. "She is a princess?"_

 _"_ _HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FRIEND!" She screamed._

 _"_ _Princess, he is supposed to serve your brothers and sisters. He left without telling me." My supervisor explained._

 _"_ _It is because he was serving me." She said, glaring at him. "How dare you whip him without my consent?" She untied me and I collapsed into her embrace. "It is okay Jacob. I got you."_

 _"_ _You're a princess. You said that you were here for training." I said._

 _"_ _I didn't lie. I am here for training. Being a princess is not easy you know." She said, staring at my wounds. She then started to cry. "I am so sorry. It is my fault that you got hurt. I just wanted to play with you."_

 _"_ _Ashalita… I mean Lady Ashalita, it is not your fault. These wounds are worth it." I said._

 _"_ _Who made my darling Ashalita cry?" A voice said. I turned and found a girl around my age with long curly violet hair. She was wearing a black dress._

 _"_ _BIG SISTER!" Ashalita cried, racing towards her. She hugged her tightly. "I did something terrible. I wanted to play with my friend but he got punished because of me."_

 _"_ _Friend?" She said, turning to me. "You must be Jacob I heard so much about."_

 _"_ _Yes milady…" I said, bowing in front of her even with the pain._

 _"_ _Thank you for making my little darling happy. It pains me to leave her here all alone." She said. "Please stay by her side while I am gone."_

 _"_ _Yes milady…" I said._

 _"_ _Sweetie, please stop crying. Big Sister is here so there is nothing to fear." She said, wiping her tears. Then she noticed blood on her clothes. "Ashalita, why are you bleeding?"_

 _"_ _He was getting whipped so I tried to protect him. It really hurts." She cried. Her big sister let her go and glared at the supervisor. "Camilla?"_

 _"_ _How dare you lay a hand on my sister?" She said, giving him an evil smile._

 _"_ _But Lady Camilla, she was in the way." He stuttered. "It was an accident."_

 _"_ _So it was an accident that my sister is bleeding and feeling pain." She said. "It is an accident that you are whipping her only friend." Then she snapped her fingers. Two maids entered the room. "Flora…Felicia… Tend to my sister's wounds even this boy. I have some business to discuss with this man."_

 _"_ _Yes milady." They said, bowing in front of her. The maid with baby blue hair walked to Ashalita._

 _"_ _Milady, your favorite dress is ruin. Let's get you changed. Your brothers are waiting for you." She said, carrying her._

 _"_ _Thank you Flora." Ashalita said._

 _"_ _Excuse me, my name is Felicia." The maid with pink hair said. "Let's get you clean up…" I blushed when she smiled at me. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and she is smiling at me. The second person that smiles at me was this girl. "What's your name?"_

 _"_ _Jacob…"_

"So you fell in love with Felicia at that time right." Kana asked.

"What? No…." Jacob said, blushing. "I mean…"

"You totally fell in love with Felicia." Shiro teased.

"Do you want me to stop?" Jacob said, crossing his arms.

"NO!" Everyone screamed.

"Sorry for teasing you." Shiro said. "Please keep going."

"Very well…" Jacob said.

 _I was given new clothes and it is the attire you see me wear today. Felicia was indeed clumsy but she managed to heal my wounds without hurting herself. "Thank you Felicia for this."I said._

 _"_ _Oh, it is mostly Lady Ashalita doing. She was the one that chose your clothes." She said. "Lady Camilla told me to tend to your wounds though."_

 _"_ _I shouldn't have befriend her." I said. "She got hurt because of me."_

 _"_ _I am happy you did." Felicia said. "I mean… When I got back, she was always talking about you. She doesn't have any friends here and I feel sad when I have to leave her. So I am happy that she has someone." Then the door opened and it was Ashalita in red dress. "Oh Lady Ashalita, you look beautiful."_

 _"_ _Thank you Felicia…" She said, racing into my embrace. "Jacob, you look so handsome." I blushed with her comment. "But you have very long hair."_

 _"_ _Not as long as yours Princess…." I said, smiling._

 _"_ _Can I brush it please?" She asked._

 _"_ _What? You are a princess. You don't brush a servant's hair." I protested._

 _"_ _You just found out that I was a princess. I am your friend." She pouted. "Felicia, may I have the brush please?"_

 _"_ _But your Lord Xander is expecting you milady." Felicia said._

 _"_ _It will be quick." She said. "I promise…"_

 _"_ _Alright…" Felicia said. "I have to help Flora so please hurry up."_

 _"_ _I will…" She said, grabbing the brush from her. Felicia left the room. "Please sit, Jacob." I did what I was told. I sat on the chair in front of the mirror. She brushed my hair gently._

 _"_ _Princess, I can brush my hair." I said._

 _"_ _Please, just don't worry. Somehow, it feels familiar." She said. Tears raced down her cheek._

 _"_ _Ashalita, why are you crying?" I said, turning to her. I wiped her tears. "Is it something I said?"_

 _"_ _Sorry, I just feel that I have done this to someone important." She said, smiling and crying at t the same time. "I can't really remember but I feel like I have done this before." I wiped her tears away._

 _"_ _I don't want to be the reason for your tears." I said._

 _"_ _No, I feel that I will meet this person again one day." She said, forcing me to turn to the mirror. "Now, let's do something with this beautiful hair of yours." She brushed my hair out and put it in a braid. "Jacob, I was found a year ago and King Garon adopted me. I don't remember anything before that but I still feel that there is something important that I have forgotten." She let out a giggle. "I feel I lost a part of me."_

 _"_ _Why are you telling me this?" I asked._

 _"_ _When I first met you, you reminded me when I first met my new family. I was scared and hurt. Xander, Leo, Camilla, and baby Elise became my friends and family and I wanted to do the same for you. I want to be your friend when you are alone." She explained, hugging me. "So you are not alone anymore Jacob. I am here for you."I cried in her arms. For a young girl, she was very kind and mature. I was not alone. She then showed me a purple ribbon. "I was found with this on my head. I want you to have it."_

 _"_ _Princess, I can't possibly…"_

 _"_ _Hush, it is my gift for you." She tied it on my hair. "It suits you."_

 _"_ _Are you sure I can have it?" I asked._

 _"_ _Yes, I trust you." She said._

"That's why you never take that ribbon off." Kana said.

"Yes, it is the first gift your mother has ever given to me." Jacob said. "I cherish it like a sacred treasure."

"But how did you become her retainer?" Soleil asked.

"Yes, you must tell us." Forrest added, wiping his tears away. "The story is so beautiful that it brought tears into my eyes."

"After she did my hair, we both went to see Lord Xander." Jacob said.

 _"_ _BIG BROTHER!" She cheered, racing to his embrace. A boy with golden hair twirled her around. She giggled as he went fast and fast. "XANDER I AM GETTING DIZZY!" He stopped and put her back on her feet._

 _"_ _My little princess, how are you? I see that you need another trim for your hair. It is hitting the floor now."He said._

 _"_ _No Xander, I love my hair." She said. Then Xander turned to me. I hate to admit, I was scared at first when his eyes met me._

 _"_ _Who are you? Why are you here?" He asked._

 _"_ _Well… I…" I nervously said._

 _"_ _He is my retainer." Princess Ashaltia said. Both of us were shocked with the answer._

 _"_ _What?" Xander said._

 _"_ _Well, you have Peri and Laslow has retainers. Why can't I have a retainer?" She asked._

 _"_ _Because you already have one… Gunter is your retainer." He explained._

 _"_ _Well, he is hardly here with me. He is always training new recruits. A retainer is supposed to be by your side at all times." She pointed out._

 _"_ _But I don't know if this guy knows how to fight…" Xander said, turning back to me. "What's your name?"_

 _"_ _Jacob…" I said. He circled around me._

 _"_ _So Jacob, my sister is highly fond of you. Do you know how to fight?" He asked. "You must know how to fight in order to be her retainer."_

 _"_ _Yes, I specialize in daggers." I stuttered._

 _"_ _Interesting… Where did you meet Princess Ashalita?" He asked. I didn't know how to answer that. If I tell him that, I was caught eating in the kitchen he will punish me for sure. I bit my lips, trying to figure something smart to say until…_

 _"_ _He saved me from a mean bully." Ashalita said. She was lying to him. She was lying for me. I was shocked that she would do such a thing. I am nothing and yet she is saving me._

 _"_ _What bully?" Her brother asked._

 _"_ _Well, I kind a snuck out the castle and this man came out of nowhere and starts to grab me. Luckily Jacob was there to protect me." She said, smiling._

 _"_ _Ashalita what have I told you about sneaking out? You would have been killed or kidnapped." Her brother scolded._

 _"_ _I am sorry… It is just…"She started crying. "I have no one to talk to. You and the others are always gone and… I am sorry for leaving the castle. I am all alone here. Jacob is my only friend here. Please don't take him away."_

 _"_ _Ashalita, I didn't mean to yell at you." Xander said, cupping her face. "I am sorry for leaving you here all alone. It is the only way to keep you safe." He then wiped her face._

 _"_ _Milord, I know it is not my place to speak but I want you to know that I will protect her with my life." I said, bowing in front of them. "She is also my only friend."_

 _"_ _Is this what you want? Do you want this kid to be your retainer?" Xander asked. She nodded her head._

 _"_ _Xander, I just don't want to be alone anymore." She said._

 _"_ _My little princess, I am sorry for not seeing your pain." Xander said, hugging her. "I am very sorry. I didn't realize that you were lonely and sad here. I promise to visit often."_

 _"_ _Okay Big Brother…" She said._

 _"_ _Jacob…." He said._

 _"_ _Yes your milord." I said._

 _"_ _While I am gone, keep her happy and keep her safe." Xander said._

 _"_ _I promise I will not let you down sire." I said, bowing in front of him._

 _"_ _You are now Princess Ashalita's retainer so protect her well."_

 _"_ _YEAH, JACOB WE ARE GOING TO STAY TOGETHER!" She cheered, racing to my embrace. "We can play together and tell stories. We are going to have so much fun." She smiled at me. I have never felt so much joy in my life._

 _"_ _Also Felicia would be staying here as well to serve you." Xander said._

 _"_ _YEAH, MORE FRIENDS!" She cheered. She grabbed my hand. "Jacob, I promise to protect you."_

 _"_ _You are my mistress Princess Ashalita. I am supposed to protect you." I said._

 _"_ _No, you are my friend and friends protect each other." She said. "I promise that you would live a happy life and you would live long to live it." Tears dripped down my cheeks. "Jacob?" I fell on my knees and hugged her tightly._

 _"_ _You already gave me a happy life." I cried. "Thank you Princess."_

"So I have kept my promise. I have served her to her heart content and protected her from danger." Jacob said, rubbing his wedding ring. "She also kept her promise as well. I married my soul mate and have a wonderful family. I am truly living a happy life and it is all because of her."

 _"_ No wonder why you don't serve anyone but Mom." Shiro said. _Mom is so amazing. I mean she was before but hearing these stories about her makes me happy to be her son. She is so awesome._ He then stood up from his seat. "I am ready to save my cool Mom."

"Same here…" Kana said. "LET'S SAVE MAMA!"

The two kings were watching their family cheering. "Hey Ryoma, the important person she was talking about. Do you know who it is?" Xander asked.

"Well…" Ryoma said.

 _"_ _Ryoma, I am sorry that you have to brush my hair. Mama usually brushes my hair." She said._

 _"_ _It is alright. I don't mind." I said, brushing her hair. "Why don't you ask Hinoka?"_

 _"_ _She is rough. She pulls my hair when she brushes. I am going to go bald because of her." She said. I let out a chuckle. "It is not funny Ryoma."_

 _"_ _Sorry but it is quite amusing if you think about it." Ryoma said. "There are other people that can brush your hair."_

 _"_ _I like it when you do it. You are very gentle." She pointed out. "You don't pull out my hair."_

 _"_ _You know that I won't hurt you." I said. "Well, I think you are done."_

 _"_ _Ryoma, let me return the favor." She said. "Let me brush your hair. I promise to be gentle."_

 _"_ _Alright…" I said. "But I don't see the reason why I should brush my hair." She let me sit on the chair and she starts to brush my hair. "But it is quite relaxing."_

 _"_ _You have very silky smooth hair Ryoma." She said. I let out a chuckle as she brushed. "Can I brush your hair every day?"_

 _"_ _Why?" I asked._

 _"_ _Well, you are always gone with Papa and we don't spend time with each other like we used to." She said. "I miss you." I turned to her and cupped her face._

 _"_ _Remember Ashalita, I love you and that will never change." I said, showing my pinky to her. "Secret Lovers?"_

 _"_ _Secret Lovers…" She said, smiling. We pinky promised. "I love you so much Ryoma."_

 _I am happy that she still tries to remember…_

"Ryoma?" Xander said. He came back to reality and turned to him. "Are you okay?"

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to be lost in thought." Ryoma said.

"So do you know who is this important person is?" Xander asked.

"No, I don't have a clue." Ryoma lied. "Well boys, let's go save your mother."

"YES SIR!" Shiro and Kana said, giving him a salute.

Orochi, Sakura, and Felicia were working non-stop on keeping Ashalita from breathing while Midori was whipping up the potions. "Mom, I finished with the potion." Midori said.

"Good, put it on the side. We will let the queen drink it later." Orochi said.

"Orochi, is she going to make it?" Camilla asked.

"Lady Camilla, I have foreseen that Ashalita would be in a soulless state but I always chicken out when I want to see if she lives or not." Orochi said.

"I guess I would feel the same way if I have the ability to see the future." Camilla said. "I don't want to see her die with my own eyes." Then a portal appeared in front of them. Camilla grabbed her axe while Kiragi aimed his bow at the portal. _I am ready if it is that magic freak that has been haunting my darling Ashalita, I am going to give him hell._ "Kiragi, keep your guard up."

"Don't worry Mom." Kiragi said. "My first shot would be a head shot."

"That's my boy." Camilla said. "Always aim for the critical hits…"

"Lady Camilla, relax." Orochi said.

"What do you mean to relax?" Camilla said. "There is an unknown portal in this room. Don't you think it might be the bastard that did this to Ashalita."

"No, it is help…" Orochi said. Then Elise, Hinoka, Soleil and Forrest walked out the portal.

"BIG SISTER!" Elise cheered, racing towards Camilla. She jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you as well. What are you doing here?" Camilla cried, hugging her back.

"I came to help you all with protecting Ashalita." Elise said. "Xander and Leo are assisting Ryoma and the others on their journey. Effie, Siegbert, and Laslow are staying behind and watching over the kingdom." Hinoka was already beside her bed, grabbing her hand. "She looks so beautiful in person."

"Mother, is this Aunty Ashalita?" Forrest asked.

"Yes, this is Ashalita." Hinoka said, holding back tears.

"She looks so beautiful." Forrest said.

"Yeah, she is a beauty." Soleil added.

"Hinoka, I have missed you so." Sakura said. "I would love to hug you but I can't stop using my magic even for a second."

"That is why I am here. Sakura… Felicia… You two can rest now." Ellie said, using her magic. "Forrest dear, can you lend a hand please?"

"Of course Aunt Elise." Forrest said, using his magic as well. Sakura and Felicia took a sigh a relief.

"Thanks you two, we have been at it for a couple of days." Sakura said.

"Don't mention it…" Elise said. Then Dwyer and Asugi entered the room. Dwyer was carrying a tray with coffee and cookies while Asugi was carrying a tray of cupcakes.

"I am telling you that my treats are far more better than yours Dwyer." Asugi said.

"That may be so but I can brew the best coffee ever. Your treats can never compare to it." Dwyer said. Then they pause when they noticed the new people in the room. "I think I have to go back into the kitchen to make more coffee. I wasn't expecting any more guests."

"Oh Dwyer, are those your famous cookies Kana talks about?" Midori said, grabbing a cookie. She took a bite and sigh with awe. "This is so good."

"I don't want to say famous but Prince Kana loves it very much." Dwyer said, hiding his blush.

"Don't be too modest, I am a fan of your cookies as well." Asugi said, giving him a pat on the back. "But my treats can beat it."

"Of course it can, Prince Asugi…" He said.

"Dwyer, I told you just to call me Asugi." Asugi said. Then Dwyer moved closer to his ear.

"Not in front of my mom. Just deal with it." Dwyer whispered.

"I get it. I feel you." Asugi said, giving him a wink.

"I want a cookie too." Kiragi said, grabbing a cookie off the tray. "Thanks Dwyer…"

"You are very welcome Prince Kiragi." Dwyer said.

"Hey, you must be Felicia." Soleil said, grabbing her hand and kissing it. "I heard so much about you from Jacob. You are a rare beauty indeed. No wonder he fell in love with you at first glance. You are radiant."

"Princess Soleil…" Felicia said, blushing.

 _That's a girl…_ Midori, Dwyer, Kiragi, and Asugi thought.

"Hey Aunt Hinoka… Aunt Elise… It has been awhile." Asugi said, smiling.

"Oh Asugi, you grew so handsome just like your father." Hinoka said. "You can steal anyone's heart…"

"Yeah…steal…" Asugi said, scratching his head. _I hope she doesn't figure out that I use to steal sweets not knowing I was royalty._

"He is such a handsome lad." Forrest added. "Even the others, they are all so adorable."

"Oh Prince Forrest, you are so polite and charming just like your mother." Camilla said, smiling.

"Prince…" They said. _That's a boy…Nohr is so confusing…_

"Sakura, how is she doing?" Hinoka asked.

"She is stable but we are running out of herbs." Sakura said. "We don't know how long we can keep her here." Then Ashalita started squirming on the bed. "What is going on?"

"I don't know." Elise said. "Big Sister?"

"Please…" Ashalita mumbled. "Please spare my family…"

"Ashalita, it's me Hinoka. All of your sisters are here for you. You are not alone." Hinoka said, grabbing her hand. "Sister…"

"Ashalita, we will never leave your side." Camilla said, grabbing the other hand. She was still tossing and turning on the bed. "What is happening to her Orochi?"

"I am not quite sure." Orochi said. "This is new to me."

"Please spare my beloved… Kamui… Please runaway…" Ashalita said.

"Kamui?" Camilla said. "Who is Kamui?" Ashalita screamed loudly while Felicia and Dwyer tried to hold her down.

"Lady Ashalita, please calm down." Felicia said.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" She screamed.

"Wife?" Hinoka said. _What is going on here?_ Ashalita fell back on the bed and drifted back to slumber. "Is she okay?"

"For now…" Felicia said, checking her pulse.

"But what was that all about?" Sakura asked. "I mean she screamed out to stay away from my wife."

"Kamui?" Hinoka said, putting some thought into it. "That name sounds familiar." Hinoka thought for a minute and in a few seconds, she snapped her fingers. "Now I remember, it is the name of the woman in the old myth."

"Myth?" Camilla said. Everyone was baffled of what Hinoka was talking about.

"Our people worship three Gods, the thunder god Raijinto, the wind god Fuijin and the fire god Yato." Hinoka explained.

"Wait, those are the names of the sacred weapons of Hoshido." Camilla pointed out.

"Correct, it was said that those weapons were forged with the powers of these gods." Hinoka said.

"That doesn't explain anything about Kamui." Elise said.

"Yato, the youngest of all of the gods was fascinated with our world. He even came down from heaven to watch the humans closely." Hinoka explained. "To hide his identity from his brothers, he turned into a dragon and lived in the deepest parts of the woods. He was happy to live amongst humans but he learned the hard way how cruel and judgmental they can be. He soon started to hate humans and wanted to wipe them off the face of the earth but all that change when he bumped into a woman, Kamui."

"So Kamui is Yato's wife…" Orochi said. "Does that mean Kamui is one of Lady Ashalita's ancestors?"

"That would mean that Ashalita is related to a God." Sakura pointed out.

"That explains how the ancient dragon took over Kana's body today." Elise said. "Yato must live within them."

Within seconds, the team appeared in Cheve. "Wow, I can't believe we are here in Cheve." Kana said. "We are in Cheve right?"

"Yes, it has been awhile I walked these streets." Ryoma said.

"The same goes for me." Xander said. "I haven't been here for a while now."

"I usually come here to buy books." Leo said.

"It is a beautiful town." Shiro said. "To bad it is night time and everyone seems to be asleep. I wish we came earlier when it was alive and busy." He then noticed Kaze shaking. "Uncle Kaze, are you okay?"

"Ah… yes… Prince Shiro…" Kaze said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you are shaking. Are you cold?" Shiro asked.

"No, I am fine…" Kaze said. "There is nothing to worry about Prince Shiro."

"If you say so…" Shiro said. When Shiro turned his gaze away from him, Saizo grabbed his twin brother's shoulder.

"Calm down Kaze." Saizo whispered.

"I am calm." Kaze protested.

"No, you are not. It is very obvious that you are not. You are always like this when we come here to Cheve." Saizo said. "Brother, everything is going to be fine. I am here for you."

"Thank you Saizo…" Kaze said, smiling. Then he paused when he noticed a familiar spot. "Oh no…"

"Kaze, are you alright?" Saizo said.

"This is where it happened." Kaze said. Then the dragonstone started glowing.

"We are close." Kana said. Then a small flowing orb appeared near a street lamp. "It's Mama…" He walked towards the orb and a little girl appeared out of it.

"She is so little." Shiro said. "And cute too…" The little girl giggled and skipped around them. She then tripped over her hair and fell in front of the two kings.

"Are you okay?" Ryoma asked, offering his hand to her. She looked up to him and started to cry. She tried to hug him but she couldn't. He kneeled in front of her and smiled. "Don't worry, I am here." She let out a smile and the whole town turned bright. She disappeared and the scenery was back to the Hoshido Castle. "We are back home…" Then they heard footsteps. They turned and found a little girl with long white hair and wearing a baby blue kimono racing through the halls.

"Ashalita…" Xander said.

 **She raced passed a red headed girl in a white kimono. "Ashalita?" She said. "ASHALITA, WHY ARE YOU RUNNING? WHERE ARE YOUR SANDALS?" The little girl stopped.**

 **"** **Today is the day that Papa is taking me on his trip. He promised me that he will take me on his next trip and I want to get to him before he leaves."**

 **"** **But you are too young to leave the palace." Hinoka said.**

 **"** **I am only a year younger than you." She pouted.**

 **"** **But you can be very naïve at times and there were a couple of times you got lost in the palace." Hinoka teased.**

 **"** **Hey, give me some credit here."**

 **"** **Alright, I think it would be good for you to leave the palace but you are not leaving without your sandals."**

 **"** **But Hinoka, I can't walk in those stupid sandals. I always fall and I get blisters." She explained.**

 **"** **My poor little sister, I guess it can't be helped." Hinoka said, kissing her forehead. "I love you and you better hurry." '**

 **"** **Thanks big sister. I love you so much."**

"Is that really Hinoka?" Leo said, blushing. _SHE IS SO ADORABLE AS A CHILD!_

"Are you drooling?" Takumi teased. Leo glared at him. "What?"

"I can't admire my own wife." He snapped.

"You can." Takumi said. "It is amusing to me."

"You do the same when it comes to my sister, Camilla." Leo snapped.

"Yeah but I am not doing it now." Takumi said.

 **Then she passed by a little boy with long silver hair. "Ashalita?" The boy said. "Why are you running?" She raced back to him and hugged him tightly. "Ashalita… I can't breathe…"**

 **"** **Sorry Takumi…" She said.**

 **"** **Ashalita, I am free this morning. Do you want to play? We can play anything you want." Takumi said.**

 **"** **Are you stalling?"**

 **"** **No…"**

 **"** **Come on Takumi, we both know that you have sword training with Ryoma." Ashalita said.**

 **"** **You got me… It is just I hate training with him. He is so good and I am not good." Takumi said. "I can never beat him."**

 **"** **Oh Takumi, don't say that. You are strong too." She said, patting her head. "I believe in you."**

 **"** **Really?" He said, smiling.**

 **"** **Yup, you are going to be a strong prince one day, just don't give up." Ashalita said, smiling.**

 **"** **Thanks Ashalita…"**

 **"** **I have to go… Papa might leave me behind." She said. "Bye Takumi…"**

 **"** **Bye…" He said.**

"I don't even remember this." Takumi said.

"Really? You don't." Leo said.

"I don't have any memories of Ashalita when I was a kid. It was all such a blur to me." Takumi said. "I didn't know how close we were back then."

"She doesn't remember as well. These are her lost memories. It may be forgotten but not erased." Kana pointed out. He was already been taken over by the Ancient Dragon.

"I see then I am happy to see this." Takumi said.

 **She made it to the throne room and found Queen Mikoto carrying baby Sakura. "MAMA!" Ashalita screamed.**

 **"** **Darling, how is my little snowflake?" Mikoto said, smiling.**

 **"** **I am fine Mama. How is Sakura?" She said, climbing on the throne to get a peak on Sakura.**

 **"** **She is resting now." Mikoto said.**

 **"** **She is so cute. I can't wait for her to wake up so we can play together. It is so much fun having a baby around." Ashalita said. "I can't wait to have a baby." Mikoto started giggling and kissed her forehead.**

 **"** **When you become a woman and find your true love, you would have a big wedding and then have a baby." Mikoto said.**

 **"** **But I already found my true love Mama." She said, smiling.**

 **"** **Oh really, who is this handsome mystery boy that stole my little snowflake's heart?" Mikoto asked.**

 **"** **It is a secret." She said. Then King Sumeragi entered the throne room. "PAPA!" She raced towards the King. She jumped into his embrace and he lifted her on his shoulders. "Papa, I miss you so much."**

 **"** **I miss you too Ashalita." Sumeragi said. "But I am only here for a few minutes. I have to head to Cheve to make a peace treaty with King Garon."**

 **"** **Are you serious?" Mikoto said.**

 **"** **Yes, peace between our two realms is finally going to be a reality." Sumeragi said, cupping his queen's face. "Our children will have a bright future ahead of them."**

 **"** **Oh my love, this is wonderful. When you return home, we are going to celebrate." Mikoto said.**

 **"** **Papa, I am coming with you right?" Ashalita said.**

 **"** **What?" Sumeragi said. "I am only going to a meeting. It would be quite boring for a hyperactive girl such as yourself."**

 **"** **Papa, you promised that you will take me on one of your trips." Ashalita said. He stared at her for a brief moment and let out a chuckle.**

 **"** **Of course I did and I am a man of my word." Sumeragi said, placing her down. "We will leave after I talk to your mother."**

 **"** **Okay…" She said. Then Ryoma entered the room. He was wearing his sparring gear. "RYOMA!" She skipped to her secret lover but the minute she almost reached him, two boys appeared in front of her. One boy had red spiky hair and the other had wavy green hair. "Whoa, ninjas…"**

 **"** **Saizo…Kaze… stand down." Ryoma said. "She is my sister." He gave Ashalita a wink and it made her giggled.**

 **"** **Yup, I am his sister…" She said, giggling even more. "Hello, my name is Ashalita. It is a pleasure to meet you two." She bowed in front of them.**

 **"** **Milady, there is no need to bow to us." The red ninja said.**

 **"** **Oh really?" She said, giving them a baffled look. "Why?"**

 **"** **Because you are princess while we are only loyal servants." The green hair ninja answered.**

 **"** **Forgive my little sister; she seems to keep forgetting about the differences between ranks and classes." Ryoma said, walking towards her. "But that is what I love about her." He smoothed her cheek. "Morning, my dear…"**

 **"** **Morning Ryoma…" She said, blushing in front of him.**

 **"** **Forgive me, milord, I didn't know you have another sister." The red head ninja said.**

 **"** **She is my half sister." Ryoma lied. "She is the daughter of Queen Mikoto."**

 **"** **Yup, that's me…" She said.**

 **"** **Forgive us, milady…" The green head ninja said, bowing in front of her. She walked closer to them and smiled.**

 **"** **It is alright… No biggie… Everyone makes mistakes." She said, patting their heads. "As a symbol of my forgiveness, I have some candy for you two. It's chocolate." She revealed a small box with the candy. "Do you want some?"**

 **"** **Thanks…" He said, grabbing one. "I mean…"**

 **"** **It is alright Kaze." She said, smiling. "Have as much as you like." She then turned to Saizo. "So Saizo, do you want one?" He disappeared without a trace. "Aww… I want to disappear like that." She mimicked his hand signs and closed her eyes. "Am I gone?" Ryoma let out a light chuckle.**

 **"** **You are still here." Ryoma said, kissing her forehead. "Beautiful as ever…" She let out a giggle.**

 **"** **Sorry but my twin brother doesn't like sweets." Kaze explained. "He is also very shy."**

 **"** **I am not shy…" A voice said.**

 **"** **Yes you are." Kaze said.**

 **"** **You two are twins. Wow, I can't really tell. You two are very different. But it is okay Saizo, I forgive you." She said, turning to Ryoma. "Ryoma, why do you have ninjas?"**

 **"** **Saizo is my retainer." Ryoma explained.**

 **"** **Retainer?" She said, tilting her head to the side. "What is a retainer?"**

 **"** **A retainer is someone that has my back, protects me from harm, and is my trustworthy friend." Ryoma said.**

 **"** **Cool, do I get a retainer too?" She asked.**

 **"** **Yes but when you are a little bit older." Ryoma said.**

 **"** **How about Kaze, is he your retainer as well?" She asked.**

 **"** **No, he is destined to be with someone else." Ryoma said.**

 **"** **I see…"**

"She seems so happy." Xander said, staring at the little girl. "She was living a happy life." Xander let out a frown. "Before us…" Ryoma grabbed his shoulder and smiled.

"Life is full of surprises. Yes, she was happy before but keep in mind she was still living a happy life." Ryoma said. "So it is our job to secure that happiness." Xander smiled back at him.

"Well said King of Dawn." He said.

 **"** **Ryoma, I am going with Papa today." She said, smiling.**

 **"** **Oh no. you are not." Ryoma said.**

 **"** **But Ryoma, I want to go. You go with Papa all the time. Why can't I go with him?" She pouted.**

 **"** **Ashalita, I don't want to lose you." Ryoma said, cupping her face.**

 **"** **You won't lose me." She said. "I have Papa to protect me."**

 **"** **This treaty is fishy and I am afraid something bad will happen. I tried my best to convince father but he is very stubborn." He said. "I will not let you go because if my theory is correct, I might both of you." He grabbed her hand. "I can't afford to lose anyone anymore."**

 **"** **Ryoma…" She said.**

 **"** **Milord, I know it is not my place but since I don't have a master, I can watch over her." Kaze said.**

 **"** **Kaze, you are out of line." Saizo scolded.**

 **"** **But… I know I am out of line but the princess just want to have an adventure as well." Kaze said, bowing in front of them. "Punish me as you must, I just thought…"**

 **"** **Punishment won't be necessary." Ryoma said. "I guess I am very overprotective over her. She is very important to me like my other siblings." He kissed her hand lightly. "My dear, please be careful."**

 **"** **I will…"**

 **"** **And Kaze…"**

 **"** **Yes milord…"**

 **"** **Watch over her for me."**

 **"** **I promise to keep her safe."**

Kaze was shaking even more and Shiro noticed it once again. "Uncle Kaze, are you okay? You are shaking like crazy." Shiro said.

"Kaze, take deep breaths." Saizo said. The scenery changed and it was in the exact stop they are staying on right now. Little Ashalita was walking beside King Sumeragi, hand in hand.

 **"** **Papa, are we there yet?" She said.**

 **"** **Yes my dear." He said. "Just be patience…"**

 **"** **Okay…" She said. "Kaze, do you want some chocolate?"**

 **"** **Milady, please don't call out to me." Kaze said, appearing beside her. "I have to hid in the shadows and keep a watchful eye on you."**

 **"** **That's sound boring." Ashalita said.**

 **"** **I promise to keep you safe and I tend to keep that promise." Kaze said. Then Ashalita offered her some chocolate. "After eating some chocolates…" She let out a giggle. Then they found themselves surrounded. Armed soldiers closed every exit and aimed their arrows at them. "What is going on here?"**

 **"** **Papa…" Ashalita mumbled, hugging his arm. She was scared.**

 **"** **Ashalita, stay behind me." King Sumeragi said. Ashalita did what she was told.**

 **"** **King Sumuragi…" King Garon said, walking towards them.**

 **"** **King Garon, what is the meaning of this?" King Sumeragi said. "We are here to create peace between our two realms."**

 **"** **There would be peace when Hoshido bows down to me..." King Garon said. "King Sumeragi, I can't believe you fell for my simple trap." Arrows swiftly raced through his body.**

 **"** **PAPA!" Ashalita cried. She was about to race towards him.**

 **"** **ASHALITA, STAY BACK!" He screamed, falling on his knees. "Please…" Tears rushed down his face. "I can't let you see me like this… please….ru…" He collapsed to the ground.**

 **"** **PAPA!" She cried, collapsing on her knees. "PAPA!" She crawled to his inert body and found a small smile on his face. Blood gushed out of his body. "Papa, please wake up…" She cried even more when he didn't reply back. "Papa, please don't leave me."**

 **"** **I see there is a child here." King Garon said, staring at Ashalita. He reached out to her while she stares at him with fear. "You are my child now."**

 **"** **STAY BACK!" Kaze said, disposing all the archers. He stood in front of Ashalita, gripping a shuriken. "I WILL NOT LET YOU GET HER!" He turned to Ashalita. "Milady, run away now. I will hold them off."**

 **"** **I can't leave you here by yourself." She said.**

 **"** **JUST RUN BEFORE…" Kaze said. Suddenly, dark magic lifted him in the air. "LET ME GO YOU MURDER!" The dark magic pierced throughout his body. "AHHHH!"**

 **"** **KAZE!" She screamed.**

 **"** **Boy, you are no match for me." King Garon said. "You may have killed my whole army by yourself but you are no match for my power." Kaze coughed of blood.**

 **"** **PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!" She screamed. "I beg of you… I will do anything just please don't kill him." She kept on crying.**

 **"** **PRINCESS, DON'T DO IT!" Kaze screamed.**

 **"** **Please, don't kill him. He is my friend and… You already killed Papa…." She cried. "Please stop…"**

 **"** **Young princess, you drive a hard bargain." King Garon said. "I will let this trash go if you come with me."**

 **"** **You just want me to come with you?" She asked.**

 **"** **Yes, I just want you." King Garon said. "A life for a life…"**

 **"** **PRINCESS, DON'T DO IT! JUST FORGET ABOUT ME!" Kaze screamed. "JUST RUN!"**

 **"** **So what it is going to be?" He asked.**

 **"** **I… I…will…I will go with you…" She cried.**

 **"** **Good…" King Garon said, tossing Kaze to a wall. Kaze collapsed to the ground unconscious.**

 **"** **KAZE!" She screamed, racing by his side. "Oh Kaze, are you okay?"**

 **"** **He is fine… A deal is a deal." King Garon said, using his magic to lift her in the air. "You are going to be useful to me one day. But I need to erase your memories."**

 **"** **You can't…" She cried. "I don't want to forget my family…"**

 **"** **We made a deal princess." King Garon said, smiling evilly. "You are my child now."**

 **"** **Ryoma…" She cried, closing her eyes. "I am so sorry…"**

"So that what happened?" Takumi said. "That's why she didn't remember any of us. King Garon erased her memory."

"It is so like her." Ryoma said, smiling.

"Dad?" Shiro said, staring at him with a baffled look.

"Your mother can be such a hero and she doesn't even know it." Ryoma said, letting out a light chuckle.

"It is hard to believe it is our own father that did this." Leo said. "It is quite disturbing."

"Remember Leo, our father died years ago and his body was being controlled by an evil demon." Xander said.

"But still… It is very disturbing…" Leo said. "But didn't he erase her memories. How is this memory still within her?"

"His magic wasn't strong enough to erase her memories." Kana said. "He only kept her memories dormant."

"How?" Leo asked.

"Because I wouldn't allow it…" Kana said.

"I wasn't strong enough to save her. I was too weak." Kaze said. "It's my fault…"

"None of this is your fault brother. You did all you could." Saizo said.

"You did your best." Ryoma said. "I have never blamed you for her kidnapping."

"It doesn't matter, this is one failure that I can never get over with." Kaze said. Suddenly, Shiro pulled him into his embrace. "Prince Shiro…"

"I am here Uncle Kaze. Please don't blame yourself." Shiro said. Kaze started crying in his arms. "Let it go… Don't let that one failure ruined everything you accomplished. You brought my Mom back home. You saved her from falling off a cliff. You protected Kana and I ever since we were born."

"But those are little things…"

"No Uncle, it may be little to you but it means a lot of us." Shiro said. "So it is time to forget the past and focus on the present to create a future." He smiled at him and all Kaze can do is stare at him with shock.

 _Ashalita?_ Kaze thought, staring at him. _I could have sworn I was just staring at her…_ He then let out a smile. "You can be quite stubborn."

"Yeah I know." He replied. Then another memory appeared and it was Queen Ashalita walked through the streets in a baby blue dress. Jacob was walking beside her.

 **"** **This place hasn't change a bit." She said.**

 **"** **So why are we here milady?" Jacob asked.**

 **"** **I wanted to pay my respects." She said, placing a bouquet of white lilies near a post. "This is where King Sumeragi died. I don't remember a lot about the incident but I remember him protecting me."**

 **"** **I see… I didn't even know about that." Jacob said. "But why isn't Kaze with us?"**

 **"** **He has bad memories of this place." She said.**

 **"** **I don't quite understand." Jacob said.**

 **"** **He is not ready to forgive himself. I hope someday he will. I remember he was a friend of mine. We ate chocolates and played hide and seek but he always wins. I can never find him and he always finds me. I guess because I was a normal girl while he was a ninja." She said, giggling. "I thought coming here will help me remember what really happen on the day of my kidnapping but sadly I can't come up with anything."**

 **"** **Maybe this memory is best being forgotten." Jacob said.**

 **"** **I guess but it won't change the fact that Kaze will forever blame himself for it." She said. "He doesn't realize that if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't meet my real family. I wouldn't meet my true love again. I wouldn't create a peaceful life with both Hoshido and Nohr. Yes he just bought me back home but he really gave back the life I lost." She turned to Jacob with a smile. "If I didn't get kidnapped, I wouldn't have met Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise. I wouldn't have met good friends, you and Felicia."**

 **"** **I wouldn't be alive for that matter." Jacob said.**

 **"** **I treasure Kaze, Felicia, and you like my family. I can never turn my back on you three or toss you three aside. I love you all and I wish someday Kaze will come here with me." She said, rubbing her stomach. "Papa, you probably knew I will be with Ryoma. I love him very much and I hope you are not disgusted about our union. I came here not just to pay respects but to also tell you great news." She blushed and smiled at the same time. "I am with child and the child's name is Shiro."**

 **"** **Milady, are you serious?" Jacob said with shock.**

 **"** **I am going to be a mother. I am very excited. Oh, my child is blessed. My child would have a lot of loving Aunts and Uncles. He has such an amazing man for a father and many friends. I would like you, Felicia, and Kaze to teach my child things that we can't. And maybe, just maybe…" She rubbed her stomach once more. "My little Shiro can heal Kaze's wound."**

"Prince Shiro…" Kaze said.

"Yes Uncle Kaze…"

"Thank you…" Kaze said. "I feel I can move on."

"Great, because the Great Gentle Wind should be strong and brave." Shiro said.

"You have done well coming this far." Kana said, landing on his feet. "However, you must hurry. My greatest enemy will strike soon."

"Greatest enemy?" Takumi said. "You mean that Zetta guy."

"No, he is nothing compared to the threat you are all about the face." Kana said. "Be careful…" The Ancient Dragon retired once more and Kana let out a sigh. "I am starting to get the hang of this."

"Welcome back little bro." Shiro said, patting his head.

"Now I am worried." Xander said. "We are going to face the greatest enemy of a God. Are we even strong enough to fight him?"

"We have no choice. We have to hurry and attain the last soul." Leo said.

"I agree…" Ryoma said. Then dragonstone started glowing. "The last clue…"

"Kana are you ready?" Shiro asked.

"Yup, I will be fine." Kana said, grabbing the stone and closing his eyes. _The last clue… We are almost there Mama._ He opened his eyes and found himself in a familiar place. "I am at home." Then his mother appeared in front of him. She was wearing a white beautiful gown and her white long hair was decorate with jewels. "Mama."

"You did well my son. I am proud of you." She said.

"Mama, it is you." He said, racing into her embrace. "I miss you Mama."

"I miss you as well."

"Mama, so the last piece of your soul is at home?" Kana asked.

"Yes, it can only be revealed when you all completed the three paths of life."

"Paths of life?" Kana said.

"For each piece of my soul, there was a path. The first one was happiness."

"You were happy that everyone accepted your love with Papa and you were going to start a family with him." Kana said. "You had us."

"Yes, my three boys are my greatest joy." She said. "The second path was courage."

"You had courage to sacrifice your life for peace. You put your life on the line no matter what." Kana said. "What is the third path?"

"Forgiveness… I have waited for years for Kaze to forgive himself and I am happy he finally can move on without carrying any burdens of what happened." His mother said, kissing his forehead. "Kana, be careful. Protect the people we both love and never give up. I am counting on you to watch over your big brother and your father for me."

"You make it sound like you are leaving us." Kana said. "We only need one more piece to save you."

"I am happy but…" She said, letting out a frown. "It would be too late…"' She moved away from him and started crying. "I am praying to see you all again but if I don't, just know I love you all so much." Then a witch appeared in the room. His mother eyes started to glow. "So tell me when are you going to stop killing off my kind Rosette?" Her voice was different. Her voice was deep and manly.

"When you finally give in to me Yato…" Rosette said, smiling. "I have waited for this moment for a long time."

"I don't know what you are planning but I will do anything I can to stop you."

"You are so cute when you are mad." Rosette said. "But you throw me off with your present state."

"Who are you?" Kana asked. "What do you want with my Mama?" They both turned to him.

"I am the one that is going to kill your mother." Rosette said, smiling evilly. She charged dark magic in her palm. "And then I will kill you." She blasted him but his mother shielded him.

"MAMA!"

"Keep my soul away from her no matter what." She said. Her white gown was drenched with her own blood. "Now go…"

"MAMA!"

"Kana, breathe…" Shiro said, grabbing him by the shoulders. Kana was sweating and panting like crazy. "Bro…"

"We have to hurry…" He said. "Mama needs us. We have to leave right now."

"Where?" Ryoma asked.

"Home to Hoshido… Mama is in trouble… There is this woman name Rosette… She is going to kill Mama…" Kana cried. "We have to leave now."

"Calm down Kana." Ryoma said, hugging him. "Breath my son…" Kana cried even more.

"It was horrible Papa. She was talking as if she was leaving us. I don't want her to leave us." Kana cried.

"Listen to me…" Ryoma said, kneeling in front of him. "Your mother is not leaving us. We are going to bring her back."

"Yeah, Mom is not leaving us that easily." Shiro said.

"Rosette… That name sounds familiar." Jacob said.

"It actually does ring a bell." Takumi said. "I just can't put my finger on it."

"How does she look like?" Leo asked.

"She had long curly blonde hair and was wearing some sort of witch outfit." Kana said. "She called Mama, Yato."

"Yato, you mean Mom's sword." Shiro said.

"Yato is actually named after the Fire God." Saizo said.

"Maybe this is the enemy that the Ancient Dragon warned us about." Xander said.

"We better hurry then." Ryoma said. "We have no time to lose."

Zetta appeared to the secret lair once more. "So what news do you have for me?" Rosette asked. "I hope it is good news."

"They have three pieces and they are heading to the forth. The forth piece is at the Hoshido Palace." Zetta said. "Also, they know about your presence."

"That no good Yato. Always ruining all the fun…" Rosette snapped. "You warned your little kiddies about me didn't you Yato." She then licked her lips. "It is so unlike you to come out from hiding."

"So what do you want me to do?" Zetta asked.

"Follow them back to Hoshido and stop them for connecting the Queen's soul to her body. Steal that dragonstone if you must." Rosette said.

"Yes milady…"


End file.
